Mellon: De Arcos e de Machados
by Lourd
Summary: Uma amizade entre Legolas e Thórin poderia ter sido possível? Algumas cenas no filme sugerem que sim. Se estiverem dispostos a descobrir, vamos juntos! Diga 'amigo' e entre!
1. Arcos e Machados

Saudações, queridos leitores e leitoras.

Estou iniciando hoje uma nova jornada e agradeço imensamente àqueles que se dispuserem a me acompanhar.

Nesta nova história resolvi dar asas a imaginação, explorando um tema que me intrigou desde que vi o filme.

Poderia ter sido possível uma amizade entre Thórin e Legolas? Algumas cenas no filme sugerem isso. Tratei desse tema por alto em Filhos de Aulë e agora resolvi aprofundá-lo.

Portanto, como não poderia deixar de ser diferente, o tema principal desta fic será amizade. Contudo, podem esperar uma boa dose de romance também, afinal, estamos falando de Thórin Escudo de Carvalho!

Obrigada pela atenção!

Lourdiana.

Obs.: Lembrando sempre que reviews são muuuuuuuito bem vindas!

* * *

O anão errou o alvo pela terceira vez. Legolas havia insistido para que ele se aproximasse mais um pouco, contudo o Filho de Dúrin estava irredutível. Se o elfo era capaz de acertar daquela distância, por que ele, Gimli, filho de Glóin, também não poderia ser? Pegou outra flecha dentre as que estavam espetadas no chão a seus pés e armou o arco, mirando cuidadosamente. Todavia, mais uma vez seu esforço foi em vão. O objeto pontudo voou longe, irritando o anão que atirou o arco no chão.

\- Calma, Mellon! – Legolas se aproximou – A cada dia que passa, suas flechas se aproximam mais do alvo! Um dia hão de acertá-lo! – brincou o elfo.

\- Diverte-se às minhas custas, cria da floresta? Pois agora é a sua vez. Vamos ver do que esses bracinhos são capazes!

Gimli caminhou em direção ao local onde havia largado suas armas e retornou com um machado em cada mão, oferecendo um deles à Legolas que declinou do convite, balançando as mãos.

\- De forma alguma, Gimli! Eu não ousaria ultrajar a herança de seu povo! Um eldar empunhando um machado? O que diria Glóin?

\- Está com medo, pequeno elfo? – o anão provocou – Vamos! Não precisa inventar desculpas! Tente! Ele não pesa tanto quanto parece! – disse, oferecendo novamente a arma.

Legolas estreitou os olhos, pois sabia que o Filho de Dúrin não desistiria tão facilmente de alfinetá-lo. Maldita teimosia dos anões!

\- Está bem, então. – concordou, tomando o machado nas mãos – O que propõe?

\- Acertar o alvo daqui de onde estamos.

\- Atirar o machado? – Legolas estranhou.

\- Acha que não consegue?

\- Duvido que você consiga! Não se trata de uma flecha e sim de ferro forjado. Além da considerável distância. – retorquiu o eldar.

Gimli riu daquele jeito que apenas o Povo de Aulë consegue rir diante de um desafio, segurou firmemente o machado, moveu o braço para trás e o atirou com a força de Dúrin. A arma voou de suas mãos, executando movimentos circulares até atingir o alvo de forma precisa, fixando-se no mesmo.

O anão esfregou uma mão na outra como se estivesse limpando a poeira das mesmas.

\- Sua vez, mestre elfo, faça as honras!

Legolas segurou o machado, testando seu peso e imitou o anão, preparando-se para atirá-lo. A risada de Gimli ainda em seus ouvidos.

\- Sua mira é boa, pequeno elfo! – O anão provocou – Vamos por à prova a força de seu braço...

O eldar apertou o machado com a mão, direcionando a ele toda sua determinação e o lançou. A trajetória da arma foi acompanhada pelos olhos élficos e _khazâd*._ O machado passou perto do alvo. Bem mais perto do que as flechas de Gimli. O anão se aproximou, dando um tapa nas costas do amigo.

\- Muito bem, _mellon_! Pensei que não chegaria nem na metade do caminho. Mais um pouco de treino e poderá rachar a cabeça de orcs desgarrados com a mesma facilidade com a qual lhes perfura o peito com suas flechas!

Legolas o olhou intrigado. Onde estava a zombaria que ele julgara como certa? O olhar de Gimli não tinha nem uma gota de escárnio ou pilhéria. Ao contrário, ele lhe sorria amigavelmente com aquela expressão bonachona que o elfo aprendera a apreciar. Valar! Ele gostava mesmo da companhia do amigo. Quem diria que as farpas iniciais que cercaram suas primeiras interações seriam substituídas por aquele companheirismo a toda prova? ' _Os anões compreendem a devoção aos amigos'_ **, dizia Gandalf. _'E eram firmes tanto na amizade quanto na inimizade'***_ , contavam os relatos antigos. Legolas agora via de perto quão verdadeiras eram essas palavras.

Recentemente haviam vencido o Senhor do Escuro, Sauron. E o Um anel fora destruído graças à coragem dos pequenos. No entanto, não havia sido a primeira guerra que Legolas enfrentara. O elfo baixou os olhos, recordando-se de outros dias. Anos atrás, quando o servo de Morgoth começara a recuperar suas forças, outra batalha havia sido travada. A Batalha dos Cinco Exércitos, aos portões de Erebor. O eldar recordou-se então de outro filho de Dúrin que havia cruzado seu caminho, ainda antes de Smaug trazer a desgraça a Valle e Erebor.

\- Você está dormindo em pé, Legolas?

\- O que você disse?

\- Perguntei se está dormindo, pois não responde quando falo!

\- Por favor, me desculpe, Gimli, acho que me distraí.

\- Nesse caso, deixe sua distração para lá e me ajude a recolher tudo aqui. Aragorn deve estar nos esperando no palácio. Já abusamos demais da folga que ele nos deu.

\- Você está certo, meu amigo. – disse, pondo a mão no ombro do anão e saboreando a palavra.

Gimli sentiu o tom e olhou sério para o eldar.

\- Por que usou a língua comum, em vez de seu costumeiro ' _mellon'_? – Indagou o anão.

Legolas sorriu.

\- Não sei como se diz amigo em _khuzdûl_ , a língua secreta dos anões, e gostaria que ouvisse essa palavra em uma língua mais próxima a sua realidade, Gimli. Sei que o valor que dão a ela não é pequeno. Espero ser digno de tal.

O anão baixou os olhos por um momento e se permitiu falar o que sentia. Legolas estava certo. A amizade era considerada sagrada pelo Povo de Dúrin.

\- Tantas coisas o tempo nos leva e estranhos presentes a vida nos trás. Dentre eles, a amizade de Legolas do Reino da Floresta é aquele pelo qual mais sou grato.

O eldar, que não esperava uma resposta de tal monta, fixou o olhar no anão.

\- Você mudou muito, Gimli – disse o elfo – Ou sou eu quem nunca havia tomado conhecimento de sua habilidade com as palavras?

\- Somos um povo reservado, Legolas. E o melhor de nós permanece bem guardado, pois o compartilhamos somente com os nossos. _Mahal_ nos fez assim, sabe-se lá por que. Não nos importamos muito com a opinião dos outros povos a nosso respeito, por isso não nos preocupamos em exibir qualidades aos de fora. Contudo temos lá nossas virtudes.

\- E posso testemunhar que não são poucas! – comentou, apertando um pouco mais a mão pousada no ombro do amigo.

\- Todavia já é hora de parar com essa conversa açucarada. – Gimli decretou – Porque não temos, nem nunca teremos, a sensibilidade élfica em grande conta!

Legolas riu abertamente e fez sinal para que prosseguissem em direção ao Palácio, onde Elessar aguardava pela ajuda deles.

Enquanto caminhavam, o príncipe olhou para trás, em direção ao alvo que os havia entretido. Seus pensamentos retornaram ao passado novamente. Gimli não havia sido o primeiro anão com o qual ele compartilhara um arco. Thórin Escudo de Carvalho tinha uma mira precisa, para um anão. O elfo pode comprovar mais de uma vez.

Durante o episódio da fuga nos barris, após sua Companhia haver permanecido prisioneira de seu pai em Mirkwood, foi a mira precisa de Thórin que salvou Legolas de um orc que se aproximava, ao atirar seu machado em direção a criatura hedionda. E, pelo que havia escutado, antes da batalha por Erebor, quando seu pai conduziu até a Montanha Solitária, com os homens de Esgaroth, Thórin, se quisesse, poderia ter acertado uma flecha bem no meio dos olhos do Rei Élfico.

Legolas não pode evitar o sorriso. Aquele anão era realmente insolente, contudo, como havia dito Gimli, tinha lá suas virtudes, que foram e ainda eram cantadas em canções. Thórin Escudo de Carvalho havia se tornado uma lenda afinal.

 _Antigamente dizia-se entre os elfos na Terra-Média que os anões, ao morrer, voltavam para a terra e a pedra da qual eram feitos; no entanto não é esta a crença entre eles próprios. Pois dizem que Aulë os acolhe em Mandos em palácios separados; e que declarou a seus antigos Pais que Ilúvatar os abençoará e lhes dará um lugar entre os Filhos no Final. Então seu papel será servir a Aulë e auxiliá-lo na reconstrução de Arda depois da Última Batalha.****_

Legolas olhou em direção ao Oeste. Sim, depois de conviver com Gimli e presenciar a lealdade do anão, o elfo passou a acreditar que a justiça de _Ilúvatar_ não estaria completa se seus filhos adotivos também não tivessem um lugar entre os Primogênitos e os Sucessores. O elfo sentiu em seu coração que Thórin deveria estar lá, aguardando pela reconstrução do mundo. Ele merecia estar lá, depois de tudo pelo qual havia passado.

\- Você está realmente esquisito hoje, Legolas – comentou o anão, mirando o rosto distraído do eldar.

\- Estou apenas recordando o passado – explicou o elfo.

\- Pensar demais no passado deixa meu povo doente. – revelou Gimli – Por isso preferimos olhar para o futuro.

\- Deixa seu povo doente? – Estranhou Legolas.

\- É uma maneira de falar, pois é realmente difícil que um anão fique doente. E quando acontece, na maioria das vezes, se deve mais a um espírito quebrantado pela tristeza do que por algum mal que tenha atingido o corpo.

\- E como sabe que estou pensando em tristezas? Não poderiam ser alegrias?

\- Não, de modo algum. Haja vista o pesar que vejo em seu rosto. Uma caneca de cerveja pelo que está pensando, pequeno elfo.

Legolas suspirou.

\- Estou pensando nas encruzilhadas da vida, Gimli.

\- Por que não me conta? Não somos amigos?

O elfo sorriu.

\- Isso mesmo, _mellon_. Eu estava pensando exatamente sobre amizade.

\- Lembrando-se de algum amigo em especial?

\- Sim, acho que poderia chamá-lo assim.

\- E quem seria esse elfo abençoado que foi honrado com a tamanha graça de sua amizade? – o anão retomou o tom brincalhão.

Legolas sorriu novamente.

\- Você não acreditaria se eu lhe contasse.

\- Por que não tenta?

O elfo manteve o suspense por mais alguns instantes e somente quando a expressão de Gimli se tornou quase ameaçadora, ele cedeu.

\- Thórin.

O queixo do filho de Glóin quase atingiu o chão.

\- Escudo de Carvalho?

\- O próprio.

Gimli permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de externar em palavras sua perplexidade.

\- Como? Quando?

Legolas suspirou. Sabia que Gimli não desistiria. A teimosia dos anões não tinha limites.

\- Nem teria como imaginar, _mellon_. Aconteceu antes da vinda de Smaug e foi uma amizade que não teve tempo para ser cultivada. Thórin era jovem e eu ainda estava imbuído dos preconceitos que meu povo, principalmente meu pai, nutriam para com os anões. E confesso que ainda era repleto deles, antes de conhecer você.

Legolas fez uma pausa, dando um sorriso triste. Gimli sorriu de volta.

\- Aos poucos, - o elfo prosseguiu – em conversas e encontros ocasionais, Escudo de Carvalho me mostrou, mesmo que não fosse essa sua intenção, o que os Filhos de Aulë são capazes de fazer pelos amigos. E, apesar de manter uma boa dose de reservas, passei a crer no quanto vocês prezam tal relacionamento com a mesma firmeza com a qual nunca desonram a palavra empenhada.

\- Como assim?

\- Após o ataque do Dragão, meu pai negou ajuda ao povo de Erebor. Thórin nunca perdoou os elfos por isso. Antes dele partir para o exílio, tivemos uma conversa muito tensa. Ele era representante de seu povo, como eu era do meu. Não houve nada que pudéssemos fazer. Minha lealdade estava com meu pai e a dele, com seu avô.

Gimli assentiu.

\- Nós nunca demos a entender a ninguém que uma amizade havia se insinuado entre nós. Traria mais problemas do que soluções. Thranduil e Thrór não se entendiam por nada. E nem estavam dispostos a tentar qualquer aproximação. Tudo o que podíamos fazer era fingir. Em público, as farpas costumeiras. Quando tínhamos a oportunidade de nos encontramos a sós, era quase agradável conversar com ele... – disse com um sorriso triste.

\- Depois de muitos anos, nos encontramos novamente. Thórin e um punhado de seu povo, incluindo seu pai, empreendiam uma tentativa de retornar a Erebor e quiseram os Valar que seu caminho incluísse o Reino da Floresta. Quando nos reencontramos, mesmo depois de tantos anos, continuei agindo da mesma forma. Eu o tratei como um bandido que havia invadido nossas terras. Ele estava tão diferente do jovem anão que eu conheci. O sofrimento havia deixado muitas marcas e eu percebi cada uma delas quando mirei em seus olhos enquanto lhe apontava uma flecha. Todavia não consegui ler em sua face nada sobre nossa amizade.

\- Você parece se culpar.

\- Ele não reagiu. Nem poderia, estavam cercados. Eram prisioneiros de meu pai. Eu não pude fazer muita coisa. Thórin trazia ódio demais no coração, motivado por um desejo de vingança. Se estivesse apenas buscando por justiça, sua busca poderia ter sido menos árdua, contudo todo o sofrimento pelo qual passou e pelo qual viu seu povo passar parecia haver marcado seu coração,endurecendo-o e impedindo-o de ver claramente. E vi a maldade do Dragão que lutava dentro dele contra a dignidade que eu sabia escondida eu algum lugar. Ele recusou o acordo que meu pai ofereceu e pelas palavras de fúria que Thórin dirigiu a ele, eu tive a certeza de que nossa amizade não havia sobrevivido ao fogo de Smaug... até que...

\- Até que...

\- Eles haviam conseguido escapar dos calabouços onde foram presos e escaparam pela adega, dentro de barris.

\- Eu sempre gostei dessa parte da história! – animou-se o anão – Meu pai a conta ainda hoje!

\- Durante essa fuga, um bando de orcs, que estavam perseguindo a companhia, invadiu nossas terras. Nós os enfrentamos juntos. Em um determinado momento da batalha eu não havia percebido um orc que se aproximava de mim pelas costas. A criatura já estava próxima quando Thórin atirou um machado da mesma forma que você fez há pouco. Então eu percebi que ele não havia esquecido... jurei a mim mesmo que honraria aquela amizade, porém no silêncio, como sempre havia sido.

\- E você conseguiu?

Legolas ficou pensativo.

\- Eu tentei. Embora não tenha podido evitar o pior.

\- E quando foi?

\- Durante a batalha dos cinco exércitos, Thórin enfrentava um contingente de orcs de Gundabad que Azog covardemente havia lançado contra ele. Seu parente estava em franca desvantagem. Quando percebi isso, subi em uma torre próxima e minhas flechas deram cabo de muitos deles. Contudo não pude ficar lá por muito tempo. Tauriel estava em perigo e fui ajudá-la contra Bolg e deixei Thórin sozinho.

O elfo silenciou por um momento. Gimli percebeu novamente que havia sentimento de culpa onde não deveria haver.

\- Pelo que conheço de sua mira, Legolas, e por tudo o que já ouvi sobre essa batalha, sei que todos aqueles que lutaram e morreram nela se superaram de várias formas. E você está entre eles.

\- Em um certo momento da batalha, – o elfo prosseguiu – vi Thórin encurralado e desarmado por um orc de Gundabad. Ele teria sido morto se eu não tivesse atirado a Orcrist no peito daquela criatura hedionda, devolvendo a Thórin a arma que dele eu havia tomado na floresta.

\- Sem dúvida é uma história e tanto, Legolas.

\- Depois disso ele lutou contra Azog e, apesar de haver dado cabo de seu inimigo, foi ferido mortalmente e seguiu seu caminho para os palácios de Aulë. Eu nunca consegui me despedir e rezo a Yavanna para que ele, onde quer que esteja...

Gimli colocou a mão no ombro do amigo.

\- Pelo que sei, com suas últimas palavras ele honrou a amizade dele com Bilbo. Estou certo de que também honrou a sua.

\- Eu sei. Bilbo me contou.

\- Contou? Chegou a conhecer Bilbo?

\- Sim. Mas essa história ficará para depois.

Legolas parecia cansado, porém continuou.

\- Com Thórin eu aprendi que ser amigo de um anão é bem diferente de ser amigo de alguém do meu próprio povo. Eu tentei me despir de meus preconceitos, pelo menos parte deles. Acho que foi por isso que, após algumas alfinetadas iniciais, você e eu até que nos demos bem.

\- Mesmo as alfinetadas foram divertidas. Admita!

\- É verdade. – Legolas reconheceu, sorrindo.

\- Minha responsabilidade cresceu. Terei que fazer frente a Escudo de Carvalho!

O elfo olhou o anão.

\- Você já faz, Gimli, filho de Glóin. Fato é que, ao menos nesse quesito, você já o ultrapassou.

\- Ao menos nesse quesito? – o anão franziu o cenho.

\- Exato, afinal de contas – disse, referindo-se ao alvo – a mira dele superava a sua de longe!

Gimli percebeu na brincadeira uma tentativa de Legolas em superar a tristeza e se calou.

\- Aposto que você lhe deu boas dicas. – disse depois de um tempo.

Legolas não conseguiu dizer mais nada, não sabia exatamente o que sentir. Com Thórin aprendera que uma amizade entre um anão e um elfo não deixava de ser viável. Com Gimli comprovou que além de viável poderia ser plena. E lamentou pelo que sua amizade com Thórin poderia ter sido e não foi. Tudo por causa do brilho do ouro nos olhos de Thrór e da prata nos de Thranduil. Tesouros que tinham o poder de deixar os Reis mais cegos do que as chamas de Smaug jamais seriam capazes.

* * *

* _khazâd –_ anões em _khuzdûl_ , a língua secreta dos anões.

**Contos Inacabados.

***Silmarillion.

****Silmarillion


	2. A Luz das Estrelas

_Recomendações:_

 _\- Para aqueles que admiram Thranduil, a talentosa Regie nos brindou semana passada com: **O Nascimento de Um Rei**. Corram que é imperdível!_

 _\- E para os fãs de Thórin Escudo-de-Carvalho, temos **Outono** , escrita primorosamente pela linda Soi (aquela de Echarpe Dourada!) e **A Promessa** de  JustAnotherGirl._

* * *

 _Em Erebor_

Thranduil havia se dirigido com sua comitiva até a Montanha Solitária a fim de concluir o acerto que havia feito com os anões. O povo de Aulë se comprometera a usar sua arte para capturar a luz das estrelas em troca de um suprimento significativo de alimentos. Era sabido por todos que _s_ _e o Rei dos Elfos tinha um fraco, era por tesouros, especialmente prata e pedras brancas, e, embora seu estoque fosse rico, estava sempre ávido por mais, já que ainda não detinha um tesouro tão grande como os dos grandes Reis Élficos de antigamente_ _._ *

O Rei Sob a Montanha, sentando em seu trono, à luz da Pedra Arken, recebeu a comitiva da Floresta das Trevas. O Rei Élfico se aproximou e cumprimentou Thrór e sua corte discretamente. Um anão, parado de pé em frente ao trono, portava uma pequena arca de madeira. Thranduil fixou seus olhos nela e o brilho das pedras brancas engastadas na prata reluziram aos olhos do Rei quando a arca foi aberta. O Povo de Dúrin parecia haver cumprido sua parte no acordo afinal. O elfo estendeu a mão em direção às gemas preciosas, apenas para ver a arca ser fechada novamente, negando-lhe seu tesouro. Ele ergueu os olhos em direção ao Rei de Erebor que o mirava arrogantemente.

Alguns anões, dentre eles Thórin, o neto de Thrór, se viram surpresos e sem compreender o motivo da recusa. O pagamento combinado havia sido entregue e conferido mais de uma vez. O jovem príncipe não gostou do que percebeu no rosto do avô. O Rei Sob a Montanha não parecia ser ele mesmo, agindo daquela maneira.

Thranduil fechou a mão em punho, supondo o que poderia deveria estar por trás do ocorrido. Os anões, sempre ávidos por riquezas, haviam mudado de ideia em relação ao o pagamento. O Rei Élfico deu as costas, jurando para si mesmo nunca mais incorrer no erro de confiar em um anão novamente, e a comitiva da Floresta deixou Erebor.

* * *

 _A Caminho do Reino da Floresta_

Alguns dias depois, Thórin cavalgava em direção à Floresta das Trevas. Os negócios com Thranduil em Erebor haviam sido mais tensos do que se poderia esperar. O anão desejava esclarecer o episódio das gemas brancas, antes que o mesmo servisse de base para futuros desentendimentos. Elfos e anões conviviam pacificamente naqueles tempos, embora não pudesse ser dito que se tratavam como duas raças amigas.

O príncipe se recordava do brilho nos olhos do Rei Elfo ao avistar o pequeno tesouro prateado e reconheceu no eldar o mesmo amor que os anões nutrem pela beleza que pode ser extraída da pedra.

Quando o pequeno baú foi fechado, privando o rei do que lhe havia sido prometido, ele viu o olhar do eldar se converter em pura ira. E Thórin não poderia negar, uma justa ira. Após o rei de Mirkwood haver partido, o príncipe de Erebor indagou ao avô a respeito do ocorrido. Thrór não se estendeu em seus argumentos, limitando-se a dizer que Thranduil se recusara a pagar um preço justo pelas joias. Sem conseguir extrair qualquer outra informação de seu avô, Thórin optou por ir em busca de Thranduil no Reino da Floresta. No entanto ninguém ficou sabendo de sua empreitada nas terras élficas além de Balin, que lhe serviu de mensageiro, solicitando uma audiência com o máximo de discrição. Era o _khuzd**_ certo para tal, já que sabia lidar com os elfos melhor do que qualquer outro anão.

* * *

 _Na Sala do Trono_

Thranduil se encontrava sozinho, aguardando pela visita do anão de Erebor. Embora vislumbrasse algumas possibilidades, ele não havia conseguido descobrir o motivo da solicitação de Thórin e por isso se perguntava o que poderia tê-lo motivado a deixar sua preciosa montanha e se dirigir a Mirkwood. Balin, o arauto enviado pelo filho de Thráin, havia pedido sigilo absoluto sobre a audiência. Tanto segredo apenas fortalecia a opinião do rei de que nada de bom poderia ser esperado dos filhos de Aulë.

Ele caminhou em direção ao trono e tomou assento, a fim de preparar sua mente para receber o neto de Thrór. Sempre que se via diante de um anão as lembranças sombrias retornavam avassaladoras, já que haviam sido os anões os culpados pela ferida infligida a ele e a seu pai. Os séculos que se interpunham entre o tempo presente e o mal ocorrido em um passado distante simplesmente não faziam a menor diferença para Thranduil. A dor em seu peito não diminuía e sua mágoa apenas aumentava.

 _Nos dias antigos, elfos haviam travado guerras com anões, a quem acusavam de roubarem seus tesouros . Já os anões contavam uma história diferente , e diziam que apenas pegaram o que lhes era devido, pois os elfos negociaram com eles para que trabalhassem seu ouro e prata brutos, e depois recusarma-se a pagar-lhes o que deviam. Tudo isso os anões de Erebor sabiam muito bem, embora a família de Thórin não tivesse nada a ver com a velha disputa.*_

Porém era certo que em Erebor não se tinha conhecimento de como a família de Thranduil havia sido gravemente marcada pela rusga ancestral. Contudo, o rei de Mirkwood acreditava que anões eram anões, não importava a qual das sete casas pertencessem. Ele havia tentado uma aproximação recentemente. Ninguém poderia acusá-lo do contrário. E o que recebera em troca? Apenas zombaria da parte de Thrór, que lhe apresentou a luz das estrelas magicamente capturadas em gemas brancas e puras, somente para negá-las a ele.

Por essas e outras, o eldar adquirira o costume de esperar sempre pelo pior daquela raça tão corrupta como intratável. Por vezes uma coexistência pacífica poderia ser ensaiada, todavia, a duração daquela paz vigilante era instável e, justamente por isso, o rei se encontrava pessimista em relação ao encontro que estava prestes a acontecer. Sim. Em se tratando de anões, Thranduil Oropherion sempre esperava pelo pior.

* * *

 _No limiar de Mirkwood_

Thórin chegou ao limiar da Floresta das Trevas quando o sol já ia a pino. O filho de Dúrin não precisou se preocupar em avisar sobre sua chegada, pois uma escolta élfica já o aguardava em companhia de Balin. Era a confirmação de que sua solicitação de conversar com Thranduil havia sido aceita. O anão mais jovem se aproximou do conselheiro, assentindo em agradecimento.

\- Deseja que eu o acompanhe, Thórin?

\- Não, Balin, eu devo seguir sozinho daqui em diante. Retorne a Esgaroth, eu o encontrarei lá.

\- Como desejar, meu príncipe.

Balin seguiu seu caminho de volta à Cidade Lago, enquanto Thórin foi escoltado pelos elfos até o palácio do Reino da Floresta.

 _Na Sala do Trono_

O príncipe anão foi recebido nos salões pelo próprio Thranduil. Ele e o rei élfico eram os únicos presentes no recinto. Balin havia sido bastante eficiente.

O elfo, sentado em seu trono, inclinou levemente a cabeça em um cumprimento contido. Os olhos azuis do eldar encontraram os de Thórin, que se colocou diante dele. Um silêncio se estabeleceu entre os dois, antes que qualquer palavra fosse dita. Ambos estudando cautelosamente o próximo passo.

Thórin não saberia dizer, naquele momento, se estava ou não arrependido de ter pedido pelo encontro. Não estava lá para pedir desculpas, porém sentia ser de sua responsabilidade sanar a ferida que se encontrava aberta. Thórin se viu na difícil condição de representante de seu povo. E isso sem a permissão ou conhecimento dos soberanos de Erebor. Se algo desse errado, ele estaria em maus lençóis.

O silêncio perdurou por um tempo considerável e foi Thranduil quem o rompeu.

\- Eu lhe dou as boas vindas, Thórin, filho de Thráin, príncipe e herdeiro da Montanha Solitária.

Foi a vez de Thórin oferecer ao rei um cumprimento discreto com a cabeça.

\- Eu estou aqui, Thranduil, filho de Oropher, para saber o que houve por trás do incidente das pedras brancas que lhe foram negadas.

Os olhos do rei brilharam. Thórin, como era característica dos _khazâd***_ , não se perdia em rodeios.

\- Não há nada por trás de coisa alguma, filho de Aulë. O senhor já disse tudo. Elas me foram negadas por seu avô. – disse o rei élfico, sentindo presente e passado se misturarem em sua mente e mal conseguindo conter a magoa que teimava em queimar-lhe o peito.

A respiração de Thórin se alterou. Aquela não seria uma conversa fácil.

\- A questão que se impõe é: por quê? – indagou o anão.

Thranduil se levantou, sem, contudo, dar passo algum.

\- O que seu avô lhe disse?

\- O que meu avô me disse cabe somente a mim. Eu estou aqui para saber o que o Senhor tem a me dizer.

Thranduil estreitou os olhos.

\- Fala de forma demasiadamente insolente, Thórin, filho de Thráin. Parece haver esquecido de que está em meus domínios. – o rei sibilou.

Thórin fez o possível para se controlar.

\- Estou certo de que Thranduil deseja que o incidente seja esclarecido tanto quanto eu. E para que isso seja possível, basta que responda a simples pergunta que lhe fiz.

Mais um momento de silêncio.

O rei élfico permaneceu imóvel por um bom tempo, até que assentiu.

\- Minha resposta é simples, anão. Tão simples quanto sua pergunta. Um acordo foi feito, o pagamento foi levado e, no momento da entrega, a disposição do Rei Sob a Montanha cambiou-se em um ato de zombaria.

Thórin baixou os olhos, parecendo hesitar. Ainda que sua opinião a respeito dos elfos não fosse das melhores, não via em Thranduil qualquer vestígio de engodo.

O rei percebeu o estado de ânimo de seu interlocutor. Sua natureza élfica e seus séculos de existência o permitiam ler o significado dos gestos e expressões da maioria dos seres de Arda e ele vislumbrou as razões por trás da visita do anão.

\- O que seu avô lhe disse? – indagou, se dirigindo ao Thórin, como se já soubesse a resposta.

O khuzd ergueu os olhos, encarando o rei. Não foi necessário que o anão respondesse à pergunta do eldar para que este percebesse que Thrór deveria ter dito uma tolice qualquer ao neto.

\- Devo supor – prosseguiu o rei – diante de sua expressão, que as chances de que aquelas gemas venham para o Reino da Floresta são pequenas.

\- Menores do que eu presumia, sem dúvida – Thórin concordou.

Thranduil observou o anão por alguns segundos, antes de externar o que lhe vinha em mente.

\- Mais por vontade de seu avô do que pela sua, eu suponho.

Thórin estreitou os olhos.

\- Não tem o direito de julgar meu avô.

\- Eu não o estou julgando. Apenas emito juízo sobre uma de suas atitudes. E o senhor há de concordar comigo.

\- Não, não hei de concordar. – retorquiu em desafio.

Thranduil estudou o rosto do _khuzd_ , sentindo nele uma inquietação. Não, Thórin não viera por causa daquelas joias. Nem tampouco porque prezava a relação entre seu povo e os eldar. Algo se escondia nas sombras que pairavam no ar.

\- Não se trata apenas das gemas, não é? – o rei havia decifrado o enigma – Está em busca de algo mais? Talvez de alguma evidência de que...

Thórin deu as costas ao rei.

Thranduil silenciou por um tempo antes de prosseguir.

\- Você já percebeu, Thórin, que seu avô não é mais como costumava ser. – E havia um prazer involuntário nas palavras ditas pelo rei. – Se a decisão sobre as pedras tivesse sido por culpa minha, seria um sinal de que ele não está sucumbindo...

\- Cale-se! – gritou Thórin, se virando com o dedo em riste.

Os olhos de Thranduil pousaram sobre o anão demoradamente. O eldar não precisou buscar por vingança, ela havia sido dada a ele gratuitamente. Thrór atrairia a si a própria ruína.

\- Não se engane, Thórin, filho de Thráin. A verdade está diante de seus olhos. Cabe a você aceitá-la ou não.

Thórin fitou o elfo, baixando a mão em seguida.

\- Creio que não há mais nada a ser dito – disse o anão – eu não deveria ter vindo aqui. Apenas desperdicei o seu tempo e o meu.

O _khuzd_ deu as costas e começou a se retirar. O maldito rei élfico estava certo. E Thórin odiava-se por ter que admitir isso, ainda que apenas para si mesmo. Precisava encontrar uma maneira de ajudar seu avô ou sua família e seu povo poderiam sofrer gravemente.

* * *

 _Nos portões do Palácio_

O portão se abriu diante do anão e sua montaria lhe foi devolvida. Ao retomar seu lugar no dorso do animal, Thórin vislumbrou um rosto que o observava de longe. Sabia quem era: o Filho de Thranduil. O elfo mais novo guardava uma postura rígida, fitando-o com olhos atentos. Por certo havia sido incumbido pelo pai de se assegurar que ele não faria nenhum mal ao seu precioso reino.

Legolas o encarava. Thórin o encarou de volta, tomando os arreios do pônei.

\- Não precisa se preocupar comigo, elfo. – ele falou alto o suficiente para que Legolas pudesse ouvir – Não pretendo me desviar de meu caminho!

O Filho de Dúrin iniciou sua cavalgada, enquanto o príncipe do Reino da Floresta o seguia de longe. Thórin realizou o percurso pressurosamente, ansioso por se ver fora dos domínios de Thranduil.

E livre da vigilância dos olhos atentos de Legolas.

* * *

* _O Hobbit, Moscas e Aranhas_

** _khuzd_ – anão em Khuzdûl (língua secreta dos anões).

*** _khazâd_ – anões em khuzdûl.


	3. De Capuzes e de Sombras

Finalmente consegui retomar esta fic. Um forte abraço a todos os que a estão acompanhando. Obrigada mais uma vez à querida Sadie pelo apoio.

E não posso esquecer de Soi e Regie que com suas fics maravilhosas: _Outono (Sobre Thórin) e O Nascimento de um Rei (Sobre Thranduil)._

E um beijo grande na querida Myri, minha mestra, da qual nunca me esqueço!

Um abraço a todos do Tolkien Group: Nimrondel, Dani e tantas outras pessoas maravilhosas com as quais tenho o enorme prazer de dividir esta paixão pela Terra Média!

No mais... boa leitura.

* * *

Foi uma longa cavalgada até Esgaroth. Não que o caminho em si oferecesse qualquer dificuldade fora do esperado, e sim porque Thórin trazia consigo pensamentos demais. A conversa com Thranduil não havia sido fácil. Causava-lhe ira recordar que o Rei Élfico estava ciente da fraqueza que rondava seu avô. A nenhum anão agradava de admitir, nem sequer para si mesmo, as fraquezas de seu povo, quem dirá para outros, principalmente elfos. No entanto Thórin rogava a _Mahal_ que fosse apenas isso. Uma fraqueza momentânea que seria superada mais cedo ou mais tarde.

O príncipe se encontrou com Balin, conforme havia combinado previamente, e ambos pernoitaram na Cidade-Lago. A hospedaria, sempre movimentada por conta do grande comércio que era realizado naquela região, estava abarrotada de gente de todo tipo. Foi difícil para os _khazâd_ encontrarem uma mesa afastada onde pudessem conversar. Somente um punhado de moedas de ouro garantiu-lhes um lugar adequado.

Thórin havia pedido uma caneca de cerveja que permanecia intocada sobre a mesa, enquanto o anão mirava a janela.

\- Por mim já estaríamos a caminho de casa, Balin – ele comentou. – Não gosto de ficar muito tempo nesta cidade de homens.

\- Pensei que sua natureza aventureira se agradasse de andar por outras terras. Pelo menos é o que sempre me dizia.

\- Gosto de conhecer caminhos novos, contudo não me agrada a companhia dos homens.

\- Sei disso, meu príncipe, mas seria uma temeridade enfrentar a estrada à noite. Estamos em tempos de paz, contudo não faltam desgarrados à espreita de viajantes desprevenidos.

\- Desprevenidos, Balin? – o mais novo se ressabiou.

\- Sabe o que quis dizer, Thórin – retorquiu o mais velho. – Eu soube que há orcs rondando essa região.

O príncipe assentiu a contra-gosto.

\- Também ouvi comentários. Estão sempre tentando tomar o que não lhes pertence. Raça maldita!

Balin compreendeu que Thórin se referia a Gundabad, o berço de seu povo, onde Dúrin, o primeiro dos sete pais dos anões, havia despertado. A montanha ancestral havia sido tomada por orcs há muito tempo e não havia um membro sequer do Povo de Dúrin que não se ressentisse do fato. Esse era um do muitos motivos pelos quais anões odiavam orcs. E o ódio dos _khazâd_ era forte e terrível. _Eles eram firmes tanto na amizade, quanto na inimizade.*_

Thórin silenciou. Balin estreitou os olhos ao pressentir algo.

\- Uma vozinha aqui na minha cabeça me diz que não é nem sua pouca vontade de permanecer entre os homens, nem as ameaças dos orcs que o está incomodando, Thórin.

O mais novo bufou. Balin o conhecia como poucos. Não passava de pura perda de tempo tentar esconder qualquer coisa daquele, que o havia ensinado a usar o machado e a espada. Ele esfregou as têmporas, revelando seu cansaço, mais mental do que físico, dando ao mais velho a certeza de que havia acertado em cheio.

\- Não foi culpa dos elfos, Balin – ele comentou.

\- Refere-se ao episódio das pedras brancas?

\- Sim. E você sabe o quanto me custa reconhecer tal fato. Thranduil levou o pagamento que havia sido estipulado previamente. O rei élfico é arrogante e não simpatiza nem um pouco conosco. Porém não posso dizer que ele tenha feito algo de errado. Aquelas gemas brancas deveriam estar agora em Mirkwood e não em Erebor. Não entendo porque meu avô...

Thórin parou ao sentir a mão do mais velho em seu braço.

\- Não adianta se torturar com isso, Thórin. O Rei Sob a Montanha pode ter tido apenas um mau -momento, deixando-se levar pela antipatia que nutre pelos elfos. Talvez tenha sido mais um capricho do que qualquer outra coisa.

\- E se houver algo mais por trás desse capricho, Balin? Não posso crer que ele tenha provocado um incidente diplomático apenas por não simpatizar com Thranduil – o príncipe insistiu.

\- 'Se' for alguma coisa, meu rapaz, lidaremos com o problema 'quando' acontecer. E não antes disso.

O príncipe suspirou.

\- Entendo a sabedoria de suas palavras, Balin, porém elas não diminuem em nada o que...

Thórin parou, mirando a janela.

\- Será possível? – Ele sussurrou, antes de se levantar a fim de se aproximar da mesma.

\- O que houve, Thórin?

O anão mais novo nada respondeu, enquanto se inclinava sobre o parapeito em busca de algo que pensava ter visto.

\- Thórin?

O príncipe baixou a cabeça e deu um tapa na madeira, inconformado consigo mesmo por permitir que sua mente lhe pregasse peças.

Balin tocou no braço dele e sugeriu que se sentasse novamente. Thórin cedeu e, após retomar seu lugar, quedou-se com rosto pensativo.

Balin concedeu ao jovem alguns instantes de sossego, antes de perguntar.

\- E então? Vai me contar quem era o fantasma que viu através daquela janela?

Thórin ergueu os olhos e mirou seu mestre de armas.

\- Pensei ter visto alguém.

\- Isso eu já havia percebido – disse o mais velho, esclarecendo o óbvio. – O que quero saber é se irá permitir que eu conheça a identidade da aparição.

\- Vai achar que eu estou louco.

\- Não, filho. Se tivesse que duvidar de sua sanidade, eu o teria feito no momento em que me disse que queria falar a sós com Thranduil sem o conhecimento de seu pai e seu avô.

Thórin permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes antes de responder, enquanto Balin aguardava pacientemente.

\- Ao deixar os salões do Reino da Floresta – ele principiou – eu percebi que estava sendo seguido.

\- Seguido?

\- Sim.

\- Se refere a uma escolta?

\- Não. Eu fui acompanhado a distância pelo filho de Thranduil em pessoa.

Balin deduziu de imediato.

\- Então foi ele que pensou ter visto agora há pouco?

Thórin assentiu.

\- Isso me parece bastante improvável. Até que ponto está certo de que se tratava do Príncipe da Floresta?

\- Eu não sei. Não faz o menor sentido que ele me tenha seguido até aqui. Eu devo estar deixando que meus pensamentos fujam e me assombrem.

\- Seus pensamentos? E o que teria levado Thórin, filho de Thráin a fixar seus pensamentos no príncipe do Reino da Floresta?

Thórin estreitou os olhos.

\- Não abuse de minha paciência, Balin. Ela não é muita e embora eu o queira como a um pai, não estou com espírito para esse tipo de pilhéria.

\- Não foi uma brincadeira, Thórin – o mais velho esclareceu com rosto austero. – Você mesmo disse que Legolas rondava seus pensamentos. O que aconteceu?

O príncipe suspirou.

\- Não gostei nem um pouco de ter sido seguido ou, como você preferiria dizer, escoltado por ele.

\- O filho de Thranduil o incomodou em algum momento? – indagou Balin.

\- Não mais do que qualquer outro elfo incomodaria...

O mais velho assentiu.

\- Contudo – Thórin prosseguiu inesperadamente – havia algo nele especialmente irritante, devo admitir.

\- Talvez os traços de Thranduil em sua face – Balin arriscou um palpite – por quem sua família nutre uma antipatia acima do normal, mesmo em se tratando de um elfo.

Thórin fez um meneio de cabeça.

\- Não, Balin. Ele me incomodou porque...

\- Sim?

O príncipe cerrou os dentes.

\- Aquele maldito elfo parecia ver aqui...

Concluiu, batendo no peito com a mão fechada e uma expressão de revolta no rosto.

Balin compreendeu o motivo da irritação de seu pupilo.

Os _khazâd_ eram um povo muito reservado. Para um anão era considerado um ultraje que uma pessoa de outra raça tivesse acesso a qualquer informação sobre ele que não houvesse sido dada de boa vontade.

\- Sei que entre os elfos há aqueles que podem penetrar nos pensamentos de outras pessoas, contudo o que se diz é que não usam seus dons sem a permissão devida. Acredita que o príncipe possa ter se aproveitado?

Thórin meneou a cabeça novamente.

\- Eu não sei Balin, mas que os olhos daquele infeliz sobre mim me deixaram irritado, deixaram.

\- Estou percebendo. O que posso lhe sugerir, meu rapaz, é que concedamos agora descanso para nossos corpos e nossas mentes. Deixe que o sono devolva a você a tranquilidade que parece haver perdido no Reino da Floresta – concluiu, dando um tapinha no braço do mais novo, antes de se levantar.

\- Vou tomar um pouco de ar lá fora primeiro, Balin – disse o mais novo.

\- Tomar um pouco de ar? – Balin indagou ao perceber a real intenção do príncipe. – Neste caso, diga 'Boa Noite' ao filho de Thranduil, por mim, se o encontrar.

Thórin bufou.

\- Não se cansa de testar minha paciência, Balin?

O mais velho riu um riso curto.

\- Como seu mestre de armas, meu jovem, minha tarefa é desenvolver ao máximo suas habilidades para que esteja pronto para qualquer batalha. Sua habilidade com a espada e o machado já estão bem encaminhadas, todavia sua paciência para usá-los sabiamente ainda precisa ser lapidada. E se para isso eu precisar me arriscar a perder alguns dentes, não tenha dúvidas de que não hesitarei em fazê-lo.

O comentário de Balin fez surgir um sorriso breve no rosto de Thórin. O anão mais velho sabia como ninguém lidar com o jovem impaciente.

Balin subiu as escadas que conduziam ao seu quarto, enquanto Thórin observava a saída, decidindo se concretizaria ou não seu intento.

'Vou me sentir ridículo se for lá fora e não encontrar nada', ele refletiu. 'Contudo, duvido que consiga conciliar o sono se não esclarecer essa dúvida maldita.'

O príncipe se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta da hospedaria, sentindo, ao abri-la, o ar frio da noite em sua pele. Olhou ao redor, aproveitando a fraca iluminação fornecida pelas tochas externas. Deu alguns passos adiante, aguçando os sentidos. Verificou com os olhos cada canto que os mesmos podiam alcançar. Meneou a cabeça, censurando a si mesmo e deu meia volta, porém, antes de abrir a porta para entrar, uma estranha sensação o acometeu e ele olhou para o lado. A figura encapuzada estava lá.

* _Silmarillion, De Aulë e Yavanna_


	4. Sua Ajuda Não Será Esquecida

_O príncipe se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta da hospedaria, sentindo, ao abri-la, o ar frio da noite em sua pele. Olhou ao redor, aproveitando a fraca iluminação fornecida pelas tochas externas e deu alguns passos adiante, aguçando os sentidos. Verificou com os olhos cada canto que os mesmos podiam alcançar. Meneou a cabeça, censurando a si mesmo e deu meia volta, porém, antes de abrir a porta para entrar, uma estranha sensação o acometeu e ele olhou para o lado. A figura encapuzada estava lá._

* * *

A aparição baixou o capuz, revelando o rosto compenetrado de Legolas.

Thórin não sabia se sentia raiva por ter novamente aqueles olhos de flecha sobre si ou se sentia alívio pela constatação de que sua mente não havia lhe pregado uma peça ao pensar ter visto alguém através da janela.

Após a surpresa inicial, o anão deu alguns passos em direção ao eldar.

\- O que um elfo da floresta faz distante de suas árvores a essa hora? – indagou, erguendo o rosto.

\- O mesmo que um anão faz distante de sua montanha – retorquiu sem se esquivar.

\- Insinua que estamos aqui pelo mesmo motivo? – ele indagou, franzindo o cenho.

\- Eu me preocupo com a segurança do meu povo, mestre anão e, assim como o senhor, estou aqui por aqueles que me são caros.

\- Preocupa-se com as gemas brancas! – Thórin se exaltou diante do pequeno discurso do elfo. – Pensa que não sei que seu pai o enviou? Sei do amor que ele nutre por tais tesouros. Todos sabem!

Legolas balançou a cabeça.

\- Olhe para o céu, senhor dos anões – disse o eldar, erguendo os olhos.

Thórin hesitou por um segundo, porém ergueu os dele, desconfiado.

\- Eu não preciso de outra luz prateada que não aquela. Nenhum elfo precisa. E embora eu seja conhecedor do amor de meu pai pelas joias brancas, esse amor não passou para mim.

\- Luzes distantes – comentou o anão. – Prefiro o brilho que vem da terra – era o sangue Dúrin falando. – Este eu posso tocar e moldar.

\- Não deixa de ser uma preferência nobre – Legolas contemporizou.

Thórin estreitou os olhos e indagou entre os dentes:

\- Chega de frivolidades. Por que seu pai o enviou?

\- Meu pai não sabe que eu estou aqui – respondeu o príncipe, erguendo o queixo. – Assim como o seu também não sabe de sua visita a nossos salões.

Thórin fitou o elfo, deixando claro que não havia se agradado da observação deste. Legolas, contudo, não se intimidou.

\- O fato é que sei que Thórin, filho de Thráin, foi ao Reino da Floresta em busca de respostas e que, infelizmente, estas não foram as que ele desejava que fossem.

\- O que sabe sobre minhas buscas e meus desejos, seu feiticeiro élfico? Se quer brincar de adivinhações, vá ao mercado pela manhã e iluda os homens de mente fraca, pois não tenho tempo para seus jogos tolos – concluiu o anão, virando-se em direção a porta e pondo a mão na maçaneta para entrar.

\- Eu sei sobre seu avô – Legolas disparou, a fim de evitar que o anão abandonasse o diálogo. – Sei do mal que o aflige e sei como ajudá-lo.

A estratégia do elfo foi bem sucedida. Thórin parou e fechou os olhos por um segundo, ponderando se valia a pena continuar com aquela conversa irritante. Pensou em Erebor, em Thrór e em sua grandeza. Reprimiu a raiva. Por eles valia a pena dar uma chance ao elfo e ao que ele tinha a dizer.

Com isso em mentei, voltou-se e se pronunciou.

\- Finalmente uma fala direta e sem enigmas. Contudo não consigo vislumbrar o motivo pelo qual um elfo teria algum interesse em ajudar um anão. Especialmente depois do mal-entendido que ocorreu recentemente. O que quer em troca de sua pretensa ajuda?

Legolas silenciou-se por um segundo, antes de responder.

\- Pelo que vejo, é verdade quando se diz que um anão é incapaz de conseguir enxergar a gratuidade da ajuda desinteressada. O senhor só ofereceria auxilio a alguém que pudesse lhe retribuir o favor, mestre anão?

Thórin cerrou os dentes e sustentou o olhar do elfo, contudo não encontrou argumentos que pudessem contrapor a afirmação dele. Os anões não eram conhecidos por distribuir favores. E embora não pudesse negar o que o eldar dizia, não deixaria que seu povo ficasse sem defesa.

\- Quando foi a última vez que o senhor entrou em uma montanha e conversou com alguém da minha raça, elfo, para que possa se julgar preparado o suficiente para dizer qualquer coisa sobre ela?

Legolas franziu o cenho.

\- Viu alguma vez os nossos sangrando em um campo de batalha? Esteve na Batalha das Lágrimas Incontáveis quando os de minha raça foram a última linha de defesa de seu povo contra Glaurung, pai de todos os dragões?

O eldarr baixou os olhos por um segundo, compreendendo o que o anão queria dizer.

\- Quantos dos longos anos de sua existência o senhor passou na companhia de um Filho de Aulë?

O silêncio do eldarr foi o bastante para que Thórin considerasse suas perguntas respondidas.

\- Vejo que não foram muitos. Sugiro que o faça antes de se apressar em julgar um povo que o senhor conhece apenas pelas palavras dos outros.

Legolas quase deu meia volta e foi embora. As poucas histórias que conhecia sobre os anões não eram nem um pouco favoráveis a eles. Mesmo sua família já havia sentido na pele a crueldarde dos machados _khazâd._ O príncipe chegou a esboçar uma retirada, girando o corpo ligeiramente para o lado. No entanto, não era de sua natureza deixar que velhas mágoas o impedissem de seguir os ditames de seu coração, principalmente quando se tratava de evitar um mal maior. O eldarr voltou a olhar o anão.

\- Não foi minha intenção ofender seu povo, Mestre anão. Nem tampouco deixo de reconhecer as virtudes e grandes feitos dos de sua raça. Se minhas palavras chegaram aos seus ouvidos com esse sentido, eu me retrato de imediato, contudo se julga que minha oferta de ajuda deve, necessariamente, vir acompanhada de um interesse oculto, saiba que tal atitude não faz parte dos meus costumes pessoais nem dos de minha raça, independente do que o senhor pensa saber a respeito do meu povo, já que, pelo que me consta, o senhor também não tem se esforçado muito em estreitar laços de amizade com os elfos.

Thórin ergueu o rosto e fitou o eldarr. As palavras de Legolas eram fortes e seu olhar, penetrante. O príncipe da Floresta parecia ter dentro de si uma força que o anão não conseguia contrapor. Aquele diálogo estava sendo muito mais difícil do que o que tivera com Thranduil. Legolas havia herdado o porte de seu pai, além de alguma influência no falar e nos trejeitos, porém dele emanava algo que faltava ao Rei de Mirkwood. Sua presença impunha respeito por si mesma, sem que o príncipe precisasse se esforçar para tal.

Para o anão, a continuidade daquele diálogo parecia impossível. Ele não abriria mão de suas palavras e via nos olhos do elfo que ele também não estava disposto a baixar a cabeça.

\- Parece que chegamos a um impasse – Legolas comentou.

Thórin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Respondendo à sua pergunta - o elfo prosseguiu, – estou aqui e ofereço minha ajuda porque o mal que pode atingir seu povo diz respeito a todos nós. Os anões não seriam os únicos a sofrerem tais consequências. É o zelo por meu povo que me conduziu até aqui, como deixei claro desde o início. Temos isso em comum, afinal.

Os olhos de Thórin brilharam.

\- Não se trata, então, de uma ajuda assim tão 'desinteressada, 'quanto o senhor ostentou.

Legolas suspirou. Nunca em séculos havia pensado que dialogar com um anão poderia ser tão irritante! Sentiu-se cansado e sem disposição para prosseguir. Que a ruína se abatesse sobre aquele teimoso e sua casa.

\- Eu me enganei – disse o eldarr. – Não se preocupa com seu povo. Sua única preocupação parece ser ganhar uma disputa inútil de palavras comigo. Seu orgulho será a sua ruína e a ruína daqueles a quem o senhor defende com os lábios, mas pelos quais não está disposto a domar a língua!

O elfo colocou o capuz na cabeça e deu as costas, iniciando o caminho de volta.

Thórin cerrou os punhos. Ele se via diante de uma encruzilhada. Não havia muito tempo para pisar em seu orgulho. Se o elfo teria ou não alguma informação útil, ele precisava descobrir.

\- Suas palavras parecem ser tão certeiras quanto a mira de seu arco – disse o anão, prendendo a respiração, enquanto aguardava pela reação do elfo. Era o mais próximo que era capaz de chegar de uma proposta de trégua.

Legolas parou, ainda de costas, sorrindo por dentro.

Thórin soltou o ar dos pulmões ao ver que o eldar parecia reconsiderar.

\- Certeiras? – indagou o filho de Thranduil.

\- Sim. Apenas em parte, mas sim – Thórin cedeu.

O elfo se voltou novamente para o anão.

\- E em qual momento eu errei a mira? – indagou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Thórin cerrou os punhos novamente.

\- Pelo bem de meu avô, de minha família e de meu povo, estou disposto a qualquer sacrifício, inclusive o de suportar sua conversa irritante, e não permitirei que se diga o contrário nessa questão.

Legolas admirou a sinceridade do anão.

\- Não direi – disse o eldar, – pois sei o quanto está custando ao senhor proferir tais palavras. Percebo então que sua consideração pelos seus é o objetivo que o guia. Se for de sua vontade, gostaria de continuar.

\- Estou ouvindo.

Legolas fitou o anão.

\- Sei do valor que os anões dão à palavra dada e que a dissimulação não faz parte de seus defeitos. Por isso estou certo de que se as pedras brancas não se encontram nesse momento do Reino da Floresta é porque alguma sombra ronda Erebor. E é esta sombra que o levou a procurar um povo que o senhor... não aprecia. Eu não vim até Esgaroth por causa das pedras brancas, nem tampouco o senhor foi ao Reino da Floresta por causa delas.

\- O Senhor usa belas palavras, mestre elfo – principiou de forma contida. – Todavia eu decidi ouvi-lo apenas porque o senhor afirmou saber sobre o mal que ronda minha família e deu a entender que conhecia a cura.

\- Os olhos de seu avô procuram pelo ouro, da mesma forma que meu pai procura pelo brilho prateado das estrelas em seus tesouros. Contudo, a vontade dos anões é inquebrantável e em tudo os senhores se empenham mais do que qualquer outra raça. Guiados pela obstinação, acabam por transformar o bem em mal.

\- Parece que voltamos aos enigmas – Thórin comentou impaciente.

Legolas suspirou.

\- Seu povo não gosta de explicações? – o elfo indagou.

\- Meu povo gosta de respostas claras e diretas – retorquiu o anão. – Como posso ajudar meu avô?

\- Livre-se do Anel do Poder.

Thórin franziu o cenho.

\- Essa foi a resposta clara e direta, meu senhor. Quer a explicação? – O elfo indagou.

O príncipe de Erebor estreitou os olhos.

Legolas sorriu com o canto dos lábios.

\- Vejo que quer. Pois bem. É do conhecimento de todos que _os anões são feitos de uma fibra que os faz resistir firmemente a qualquer dominação. Embora possam ser mortos e destruídos, não podem ser reduzidos a sombras escravizadas por outra vontade; pelo mesmo motivo suas vidas não são afetadas por nenhum Anel, não sendo prolongadas ou encurtadas por causa dele. Pois os anões se revelaram indomáveis. O único poder que o Anel tem sobre eles é o de inflamar seus corações com uma avidez por ouro e objetos precisos de modo que, se eles não possuem essas coisas, acham que todas as outras não trazem lucro algum e se enchem de ira e desejo de vingança contra todos os que os privam delas.*_

Thórin baixou a cabeça por um minuto, enquanto digeria cada palavra que havia sido dita pelo elfo.

Legolas permaneceu em silêncio, aguardando que o anão visse a resposta que ele mesmo não queria dar. Embora ele não conseguisse compreender por que custava tanto a um anão se desvencilhar de um objeto precioso.

\- Ele precisa parar de usa-lo... Mestre Anão... – disse o filho de Thranduil lenta e cautelosamente. – Seu espírito está se curvando à vontade do Anel.

\- É tudo culpa de um objeto então?

\- Não apenas culpa dele. O anel alimenta as tendências de quem o usa. Seu avô já possuía uma forte inclinação pelo amor desmedido por seus tesouros, todavia o fato de usar o anel agrava em muito a situação.

\- Meu avô jamais concordaria em se livrar dele.

\- Não seria necessário chegar a tanto – prosseguiu o elfo. – Apenas mantê-lo longe de seus dedos já seria de grande ajuda.

\- Impossível – Thórin meneou a cabeça. – É um símbolo forte demais. Seria como pedir que parasse de usar sua coroa ou abrisse mão da Pedra Arken.

\- Sei disso, mestre anão, porém se ele continuar a juntar tesouros sobre tesouros... – o elfo principiou.

\- Outros virão atrás deles – o anão completou.

Legolas assentiu.

Thórin fitou o vazio, sabedor que era do poder que o brilho do ouro tinha sobre as criaturas de Arda. A riqueza dos _khazâd_ não cessava de suscitar inimigos.

\- E embora eu saiba que qualquer povo que se atrevesse a atacar Erebor seria rechaçado com certa facilidade, também é do meu conhecimento e do seu que há em Arda forças contra as quais machados e espadas são inúteis.

O anão fechou os olhos e massageou as têmporas. A história parecia se repetir. Reinos do povo de Dúrin se erguiam majestosos apenas para desmoronarem em seguida. Dragões de gelo nas Montanhas Cinzentas, o Balrog de _Khazâd-dum_...

O elfo sentiu a turbulência que se instalou no coração de Thórin. Pior do que não saber qual é a solução de um problema, é saber e não poder colocá-la em prática.

\- Não vê a menor possibilidade de que seu avô considere abrir mão do uso contínuo do Anel do Poder?

Thórin meneou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- Então eu lamento que minha vinda até aqui tenha servido apenas para que trocássemos palavras duras entre nós.

O anão mirou o elfo.

\- Duras, porém verdadeiras – disse Thórin. – E eu ainda as prefiro em vez das palavras macias embebidas em falsidade.

No tom de voz do anão, Legolas conseguiu ler o elogio que o filho de Dúrin jamais faria diretamente.

\- Assim como as palavras, a intenção de ajudar também foi verdadeira – disse o elfo. – Infelizmente retorno de mãos vazias, pois meu conselho não teve a serventia que eu esperava – concluiu, recolocando o capuz.

\- Se seu conselho terá ou não serventia – disse o anão – nós ainda veremos. Não pretendo deixar de usá-lo apenas porque parece impossível fazê-lo.

\- Então pretende falar com seu avô sobre o assunto?

\- Não estou certo do que irei fazer, porém a omissão não faz parte de modo de agir. O senhor depositou em minhas mãos uma arma. Hei de ter a chance de brandi-la.

Legolas assentiu, reconhecendo certa altivez na índole belicosa daquele povo.

\- E quanto às mãos vazias – prosseguiu o anão –, creio que posso remediar isso, depositando algo em suas mãos.

Legolas quis se ofender.

\- Não espero que deposite em minhas mãos uma gema preciosa sequer! Não foi esse o sentido de minhas palavras!

\- Sei que seu povo não possui tais costumes – explicou o anão –, porém não era em joias que eu estava pensando! – disse Thórin, cruzando os braços. – Crê realmente que anões só entendem de ouro e riquezas? Sei o que estava por trás de suas palavras, mestre elfo. Gostaria de levar de volta para sua floresta a certeza de que eu levaria para a minha montanha a cura para o mal que cerca o meu avô.

Legolas sorriu discretamente.

\- Parece haver um coração nesse peito de pedra.

Thórin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- E a qual pagamento o senhor se refere então? – Legolas prosseguiu.

\- Não se trata de um pagamento no sentido exato do termo.

\- Do que se trata então? De um agradecimento?

Thórin meneou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- Eu me refiro ao compromisso da retribuição através da palavra empenhada.

Legolas franziu o cenho novamente. Reconhecendo que, embora já houvesse escutado essa expressão, no fundo não sabia exatamente do que se tratava. Nunca havia antes se dado conta da riqueza de detalhes daquela cultura que jazia sob as montanhas. Talvez Thórin estivesse certo e os elfos devessem conversar com anões com mais frequência.

\- Muitos dos de fora consideram tal compromisso menos honroso. Outros o comparam a um agir mercenário. Todavia uma coisa é certa: jamais a palavra empenhada será descumprida.

\- 'Retribuição pela palavra empenhada'. Pelo que posso supor, não é tão diferente assim do 'Obrigado' que costumamos usar. Contudo, os senhores o levam ao pé da letra e não aceitam o 'Por nada' que se seguiria.

Thórin sorriu rapidamente com o canto do lábio.

\- Ora, ora, ora. Parece que há algo além de tranças nessa cabeça élfica.

Foi a vez de Legolas erguer as sobrancelhas.

\- Então todo esse falatório é simplesmente para que eu possa ouvir um 'Obrigado', ao estilo dos anões?

\- Quase isso – Thórin assentiu. – Sua ajuda não será esquecida. Nisto empenho minha palavra e me faço seu devedor – disse o príncipe de Erebor.

Legolas fez uma leve reverência, aceitando a oferta.

\- Não creio que haja muitos elfos ou homens que possam dizer que o senhor se fez seu devedor.

\- O senhor é o primeiro – disse sem rodeios.

Legolas quedou-se com a boca entreaberta ao se dar conta da seriedade do compromisso.

\- Nesse caso talvez devesse reconsiderar, mestre anão...

Thórin ergueu a mão, dando a entender que a questão estava fechada para ele.

\- É o que considero justo – disse o filho de Dúrin. – Seu conselho foi oferecido de bom grado, foi aceito e poderá vir a ser muito útil no futuro.

\- Sendo assim, sinto-me honrado, contudo preciso ir agora – comentou o eldarr.

Thórin assentiu, voltando-se para a porta. No entanto, antes de abri-la, recordou-se da recomendação recebida.

\- Só mais uma coisa, mestre elfo.

\- Diga, mestre anão.

\- Balin pediu para lhe desejar 'Boa noite', caso o visse.

Legolas franziu o cenho.

Thórin não deu explicação alguma e entrou na hospedaria.

* * *

*Apêndice do Senhor dos Anéis


	5. De Dívidas e Devedores

_Na Hospedaria de Esgaroth_

Thórin se aproximou do quarto de Balin e bateu na porta. O rosto do amigo apareceu por trás dela bastante sonolento.

\- _Por Mahal_ , Thórin! – exclamou, esfregando os olhos. – O que houve?

\- Vim apenas dizer que dei seu recado ao filho de Thranduil – o príncipe explicou.

O queixo de Balin quase atingiu o chão.

\- Está brincando comigo.. Só pode estar!

Thórin meneou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Ele estava lá.

Balin mirou seu pupilo.

\- E o que aconteceu? Vocês... conversaram? – Indagou cautelosamente.

\- Estou exausto – Thórin disse, apoiando a mão no umbral da porta. – Pela manhã... – ele não concluiu, apenas baixou a cabeça enquanto massageava as têmporas. – Acho que cometi um desatino, Balin...

O mais velho pôs a mão no ombro do príncipe.

\- Descanse, meu rapaz. Deixe que a noite cumpra seu papel e dê ao ocorrido, seja ele qual for, seu real valor. Não se atormente por enquanto.

Thórin assentiu e se dirigiu ao seu quarto.

Balin permaneceu, durante alguns instantes, mirando a porta que se fechou , enquanto uma vozinha em sua cabeça lhe garantia que havia uma tempestade de aproximando.

* * *

 _De Volta ao Reino da Floresta_

Legolas caminhava entre as árvores, pensativo. A madrugada já ia alta quando o príncipe alcançou a entrada dos salões do Reino da Floresta. A conversa que havia tido com Thórin devia ter sido, provavelmente, a mais longa que já tivera com um anão. E aqueles poucos minutos foram suficientes para que a disposição de seu espírito cambiasse sensivelmente sobre a opinião que ele tinha a respeito do povo de Dúrin.

O Príncipe de Erebor lhe parecera teimoso, orgulho, obstinado e um tanto grosseiro. Nenhuma novidade até então. Contudo havia percebido qualidades que iam além daqueles defeitos que ele já conhecia de cor. Viu também senso de justiça, preocupação com a família e orgulho pela sua raça.

O Príncipe da Floresta adentrou os salões de seu pai e já se dispunha a seguir para os seus aposentos quando a voz do rei lhe chegou aos ouvidos.

\- Pensou que eu não ficaria sabendo de sua saída sorrateira noturna?

Legolas suspirou.

\- Não, meu senhor. Não pensei – disse sem se voltar. – Sei que nada acontece neste reino sem que o senhor fique sabendo.

\- Eu havia lhe instruído a acompanhar o anão até os limites de nossas terras. Por que seguiu adiante?

Legolas pensou brevemente se valeria ou não a pena detalhar o ocorrido, porém desistiu de suas reflexões ao se recordar da sagacidade de seu pai. Rodeios nunca seriam eficazes em uma situação como aquela.

\- Fui oferecer meu conselho – respondeu o príncipe.

Os olhos de Thranduil se estreitaram.

\- Eu ouvi bem? Ofereceu seu conselho a um anão?

O príncipe assentiu.

\- Sobre o quê?

\- Sobre a sombra que ronda o Rei Sob a Montanha. Pensei em aconselhá-lo a convencer Thrór a se livrar da influência do anel...

\- Você perdeu a sanidade, Legolas! Por que rebaixou a si mesmo e a seu povo dessa maneira? Anões não buscam conselhos, não os valorizam. São orgulhosos demais. Incapazes de admitir...

O rei não concluiu, tão inconformado que estava com a atitude do filho.

Legolas não estava surpreso com a reação de seu pai. Seria pura perda de tempo tentar convencê-lo de que qualquer diálogo entre elfos e anões seria possível. A mágoa que enchia de sombra o coração do Rei Élfico erguia-se tal qual barreira intransponível quando o assunto envolvia os filhos de Aulë. E tinha suas razões... Legolas se sentia cansado. Tudo o que desejava era deitar em sua cama para que sua mente pudesse repousar um pouco.

O rei tentou retomar a conversa, apesar de considerar a atitude do filho um total despropósito.

\- E então? O que o anão achou de seu conselho? – indagou em tom provocativo, cruzando os braços.

\- Não achou nada, meu pai.

\- Como assim?

\- Ao chegar a Esgaroth, dei-me conta de que seria inútil falar com ele. Thrór ou qualquer outro anão jamais seria capaz de abrir mão do Anel do poder. Foi tolice de minha parte.

Thranduil pareceu relaxar um pouco.

\- Menos mal. Pelo menos evitou uma situação constrangedora. Se eu visse a menor possibilidade de que ele nos daria ouvidos, Legolas, eu mesmo teria falado com ele, a fim de que a desgraça que sempre acompanha essa raça corrupta não acabasse por nos atingir. Todavia, aquele anão nem sequer admitia para si mesmo a doença do avô. Como poderia aceitar qualquer oferta de ajuda ou conselho?

Legolas sorriu por dentro. Seu pai certamente ficaria sem fala se soubesse que o Príncipe de Erebor não apenas havia escutado seu conselho, como o acolhera e se fizera seu devedor. Ah! Quantos impossíveis não poderiam ser desfeitos se as pessoas se dispusessem a gastar um pouco de seu tempo com uma simples conversa...!

\- O senhor está com toda razão, meu pai.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu entre eles, antes que o príncipe retomasse a palavra.

\- Agora, se me permite, preciso descansar.

Thranduil assentiu e Legolas se foi. Contudo, sem saber por que, o rei tinha a sensação de que ele havia retornado diferente da Cidade-Lago.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo guarda que se aproximou.

\- Majestade, há um mensageiro de Lothlórien a sua espera.

Thranduil franziu o cenho.

\- Tão tarde?

\- Ele se chama Rúmil e disse ser urgente.

O rei se apressou em ir ao encontro do arauto. Celeborn e Galadriel não eram pródigos com suas mensagens. Algo de muito sério deveria estar acontecendo.

* * *

 _A Caminho de Erebor_

De Esgaroth até Erebor eles não levariam mais que um dia e Thórin era grato por isso. Tinha gosto em conhecer novas terras e perambular pelas estradas. No entanto, como filho de _Mahal_ , o anão se sentia totalmente à vontade apenas quando estava sob o manto da terra. Lá era seu mundo, embora as outras raças não fossem capazes de compreender como os _khazâd_ conseguiam gostar tanto do interior das montanhas.

Ele cavalgava na companhia de Balin, que ainda se via surpreso com a aparição de Legolas na noite passada.

\- Custa-me crer, Thórin, que o conselho do elfo, ainda que tenha sido dado de bom grado, possa ajudar seu avô de algum modo. Thrór jamais consentiria em abrir mão de usar o anel.

\- E se ele concordasse em usá-lo somente em público?

\- Ele é o Rei Sob a Montanha, meu príncipe. O que em sua vida não é público?

Thórin suspirou. Balin tinha razão. No entanto, o príncipe não estava acostumado a se render e fez mais uma tentativa.

\- E se nós o convencêssemos de que a Pedra Arken é mil vezes mais significativa do que qualquer anel?

Balin coçou a barba.

\- Você não vai desistir disso, vai?

\- Preciso fazer alguma coisa, Balin. Não posso ficar sentado vendo meu avô ser consumido sabe-se lá pelo quê.

Após alguns minutos cavalgando em silêncio, Balin retomou a conversa.

\- Thórin.

\- Sim.

\- Eu estou ouvindo novamente.

O mais novo revirou os olhos.

\- Ouvindo o que, Balin?

\- Aquela vozinha na minha cabeça me dizendo que você está me escondendo alguma coisa.

Thórin bufou.

\- Eu acho melhor você me contar. Ainda estamos a meio caminho de Erebor e não há como você fugir de mim nesta estrada.

Houve apenas silêncio.

\- E então, Thórin? Vai me contar ou não o que aconteceu?

Mais alguns instantes de silêncio se seguiram, antes de o príncipe se dispusesse a falar.

\- Considera que o conselho do elfo tenha sido valioso, Balin?

O mais velho ponderou, antes de responder.

\- Creio que sim. Se conseguíssemos encontrar uma maneira de afastar aquele anel do dedo de Thrór, com certeza seu ânimo se restabeleceria. Sem falar na extrema boa vontade que Legolas demonstrou em vir em sua busca.

\- Quanto acha que essa informação vale?

Balin estranhou a pergunta.

\- Ele lhe cobrou por ela?

\- Não, claro que não.

\- Seria muito estranho se tivesse cobrado. Elfos não costumam fazê-lo.

\- E então? Quanto acha que ela vale?

\- Um punhado de diamantes, talvez. Principalmente pela boa vontade. Contudo seria improvável que um elfo aceitasse tal pagamento. Por quê?

Thórin suspirou.

\- Eu ofereci um pagamento a ele, Balin.

O mais velho arregalou os olhos.

\- E ele aceitou?

\- Ofereci um que ele não poderia recusar.

O mais velho coçou a barba sem compreender, a princípio, o que Thórin queria dizer, até que um pensamento improvável rondou sua mente.

\- Thórin...

O mais novo o fitou e Balin viu nos olhos dele a confirmação de sua suspeita.

\- Como? Por quê?

\- Eu me senti devedor dele, Balin. O juramento apenas formalizou a dívida.

\- Como assim, Thórin?

\- Mesmo dizendo ao elfo que ele estava agindo em benefício de seu povo, no fundo eu sabia que o perigo que meu avô está atraindo ronda mais a nós do que a eles. Não se tratava de uma troca de favores. Nós somos os grandes beneficiados dessa informação. Senti que ele depositou em minhas mãos algo muito valioso e o pagamento precisava ser feito. E como era certo que ele não aceitaria nada em troca, fiz o juramento. Só sei que me sentiria um ladrão e um canalha se não me fizesse seu devedor.

\- Dentre suas muitas qualidades, meu príncipe, seu senso de justiça é uma das quais mais me orgulho.

\- O favor exigia um pagamento, Balin. Fiz apenas o que qualquer anão faria.

\- Não, Thórin. Qualquer anão ofereceria um punhado de gemas. Se o elfo não aceitasse, o anão estaria desobrigado. Você buscou um caminho que garantiu o cumprimento pleno da justiça, assegurando que o favor prestado não ficasse sem retribuição. Isso prova que você não é qualquer anão.

Thórin mirou Balin, sentindo-se grato pelas palavras dele.

\- De você, eu sempre serei devedor – disse.

Balin sorriu.

\- Seu bem estar é a única paga que lhe exijo.

Thórin sorriu.

\- Por falar em paga, sabe que ele pode lhe pedir qualquer coisa, não sabe?

Thórin suspirou novamente.

\- Sim, eu sei, Balin.

\- E ele também sabe disso?

\- Creio que não. Terei que vê-lo novamente, pois infelizmente o maldito senso de justiça a que você se referiu está a me dizer que preciso garantir que ele esteja ciente do poder que lhe outorguei.

\- E quando ele estiver?

\- Então descobrirei até que ponto ele é diferente do pai.

Thórin mirou a Montanha Solitária que se aproximava majestosa, sem saber por que algo nele sussurrava baixinho que em breve precisaria deixá-la novamente.


	6. De Costumes e Histórias

_Na Biblioteca da Mirkwood_

Legolas folheava as páginas despreocupadamente. Há muitas luas que não permanecia tanto tempo entre os volumes antigos. Sabia a maioria das histórias que eram contadas ali. Pelo menos pensava que sabia. O príncipe via agora que havia lido de forma seletiva. Fato é que a maioria age dessa maneira, já que para se familiarizar com os detalhes faz-se necessário mais do que uma simples leitura. Legolas lia e relia o relato da Batalha a qual Thórin havia se referido: a Batalha das Lágrimas Incontáveis, a N _irnaeth Arnoediad:_

 _Ultimas de todas as forças ocidentais a se manterem firmes foram os anões de Belegost, os filhos da Segunda Casa, e assim conquistaram renome. Pois eles suportavam o fogo com maior resistência do que elfos e homens. E se não fossem eles, Glaurung, o Pai de todos os dragões, teria queimado tudo o que restava dos elfos noldor. Os anões, porém, fizeram uma roda em torno de Glaurung quando ele atacou. E mesmo a poderosa armadura do Dragão não era totalmente invulnerável diante dos golpes dos terríveis machados dos Filhos de Aulë. E quando, em sua ira, Glaurung se voltou e derrubou Azaghal, o Rei de Belegost, e se arrastou sobre ele, num último golpe o rei-anão enfiou-lhe uma faca no ventre, ferindo-o de tal modo que o dragão fugiu do campo de batalha e os orcs de Angband, amedrontados, fugiram atrás dele.*_

Legolas não conseguia parar de ler o trecho ao qual Thórin havia se referido durante a conversa que tiveram em Esgaroth. O filho de Dúrin tinha razão de ostentar o orgulho por sua raça da forma como fizera. Talvez, com um pouco de paciência, ele conseguisse encontrar outros relatos semelhantes. Era o que pretendia fazer, contudo aquele, de certa forma, já havia sido suficiente para deixá-lo bastante pensativo. Até então as histórias que conhecia tratavam apenas das fraquezas dos _khazâd._ Ainda não se sentia disposto a entrar em uma montanha e conversar com anões, como Thórin havia insinuado, no entanto sentia em si curiosidade por aquele povo, sobre o qual ele pensava já saber tudo, ou pelo menos, o suficiente.

\- Mandou me chamar, alteza? – Indagou o noldor.

\- Sim, Amras, e muito me alegra que tenha podido atender ao meu pedido.

O elfo recém-chegado levou a mão ao peito em um cumprimento discreto.

\- Pode se sentar, meu amigo – disse o príncipe. – Gostaria de conversar com você.

Amras tomou o lugar que lhe fora indicado, enquanto expunha sua surpresa.

\- Muito intrigado fiquei com seu chamado, alteza. Em que este humilde ferreiro poderia lhe ser útil?

Legolas sorriu para o outro elfo. O noldor, que fora convidado por seu pai para assistir o Reino da Floresta nas artes do fogo, era discreto e reservado. Amras, muito gentilmente, havia sido cedido pela Senhora Galadriel a fim de ajudar a fortalecer as defesas de Mirkwood.

\- Suas artes se elevam bem acima do que suas palavras expressam, meu caro. Disso já tivemos inúmeras provas.

O noldor sorriu com o canto dos lábios, confirmando que concordava com as palavras do príncipe.

\- Contudo não creio, alteza, que tenha me chamado aqui para conversar sobre técnicas de forjadura de espadas e armaduras – disse astuciosamente.

\- Está coberto de razão, Amras – confirmou o príncipe. – Porém, antes de continuarmos, preciso saber se posso contar com sua total discrição – disse com o tom de voz cheio de significados.

O noldor compreendeu a importância do chamado e concordou.

\- Sou todo-ouvidos, meu príncipe.

\- Bem – principiou Legolas, – como um noldor, é sabido que seus parentes mantiveram contato com o povo de Dúrin mais do que qualquer outra família élfica.

Amras assentiu.

Legolas entreviu uma sombra quase imperceptível nublar o olhar do ourives.

\- Aprendemos muito com eles e eles conosco – completou o elfo noldor. – Tanto os Noldor quanto os anões nutrem afeição especial por trabalhar as substâncias de Arda. Em Lórien mantivemos certas relações com o Povo de Dúrin que habitava Moria. Temos uma grande amizade por Aulë e o veneramos tanto quanto os elfos da floresta veneram a esposa dele, Yavanna Kementari, a Rainha da Terra.

\- Então, Amras, eu tenho andado muito curioso a respeito desse povo com o qual vocês travaram conhecimento no passado e poderia passar horas e horas pesquisando sobre eles aqui mesmo. No entanto, julguei que ganharia tempo se você pudesse compartilhar comigo as informações de que dispõe.

Amras se surpreendeu com a simplicidade do pedido do príncipe.

\- Apenas isso, alteza?

\- Sim, apenas isso.

\- Se são informações que precisa, alteza, julgo que seria apropriado começar do início. De quanto tempo o senhor dispõe?

\- Do tempo que for necessário, Amras – Legolas afirmou.

O noldor fitou o príncipe e assentiu.

\- _Dizem que no início os anões foram feitos por Aulë na escuridão da Terra-média. Pois tão grande era o desejo de Aulë pela vinda dos Filhos, elfos e homens, para ter aprendizes a quem ensinar suas habilidades e seus conhecimentos, que não se dispôs a aguardar a realização dos desígnios de Ilúvatar. E Aulë criou os anões, exatamente como ainda são, porque as formas dos Filhos que estavam por vir não estavam nítidas em sua mente e, como o poder de Melkor ainda dominasse a Terra, desejou que eles fossem fortes e obstinados. Temendo, porém, que os outros Valar pudessem condenar sua obra, trabalhou em segredo e fez em primeiro lugar os Sete Pais dos Anões num palácio sob as montanhas na Terra-média.**_

\- Os sete pais dos anões – Legolas repetiu. – Durin era um deles, não estou certo?

\- Sim, alteza. Cada pai deu origem a uma família de anões. Nossos vizinhos em Erebor são filhos de Dúrin, o primeiro dos pais que despertou em Gundabad. Temos também os descendentes do segundo Pai que despertou em Belegost.

\- Belegost? Foram esses que lutaram na _Nirnaeth Arnoediad,_ a Batalha das Lágrimas Incontáveis, e cujo rei Azaghal foi morto por Glaurung?

Amras fitou o príncipe intensamente. A menção da antiga batalha chamou a atenção do ourives.

\- Vejo que tem mesmo feito suas pesquisas, alteza.

Legolas sorriu em resposta.

\- O terceiro pai despertou em Nogrod.

O olhar do príncipe ficou sombrio ante a menção aos anões de Nogrod. Amras não sabia dos detalhes da ligação entre a família de Legolas e o povo de Doriath que havia sofrido nas mãos da Terceira Casa dos anões.

\- Os outros quatro pais despertaram nas montanhas Oracarni e deram origem às outras quatro famílias de anões.

\- Foi uma obra e tanto do habilidoso Aule. Todavia creio já ter ouvido que não estava exatamente nos planos de Ilúvatar, não é isso?

\- O senhor está certo, alteza. _Ilúvatar soube o que estava sendo feito e, no exato momento em que o trabalho de Aulë se completava, e Aulë estava satisfeito e começava a ensinar aos anões a língua que inventara para eles, Ilúvatar dirigiu-lhe a palavra; e Aulë ouviu sua voz e emudeceu. E a voz de Ilúvatar lhe disse: - Por que fizeste isso? Por que tentaste algo que sabes estar fora de teu poder e de tua autoridade? Pois tens de mim como dom apenas tua própria existência e nada mais. E, portanto, as criaturas de tua mão e de tua mente poderão viver apenas através dessa existência, movendo-se quando tu pensares em movê-las e ficando ociosas se teu pensamento estiver voltado para outra coisa. É esse teu desejo?- Não desejei tamanha ascendência – respondeu Aulë. - Desejei seres diferentes de mim, que eu pudesse amar e ensinar, para que também eles percebessem a beleza de Eä, que tu fizeste surgir. Pois me pareceu que há muito espaço em Arda para vários seres que poderiam nela deleitar-se; e, no entanto, em sua maior parte ela ainda está vazia e muda. E, na minha impaciência, cometi essa loucura. Contudo a vontade de fazer coisas está em meu coração porque eu mesmo fui feito por ti. E a criança de pouco entendimento, que graceja com os atos de seu pai, pode estar fazendo isso sem nenhuma intenção de zombaria, apenas por ser filho dele. E agora, o que posso fazer para que não te zangues comigo para sempre? Como um filho ao pai, ofereço-te essas criaturas, obra das mãos que criaste. Faze com elas o que quiseres. Mas não seria melhor eu mesmo destruir o produto de minha presunção? E Aulë apanhou um enorme martelo para esmagar os anões, e chorou.**_

\- E então Ilúvatar se apiedou! – Legolas interrompeu, levado pelo entusiasmo.

Amras assentiu. O elfo estava satisfeito com o ouvinte tanto atento quanto inesperado.

\- _Ilúvatar apiedou-se de Aulë e de seu desejo, em virtude de sua humildade. E os anões se encolheram diante do martelo e sentiram medo, baixaram a cabeça e imploraram clemência. E a voz de Ilúvatar disse a Aulë: - Tua oferta aceitei enquanto ela estava sendo feita. Não percebes que essas criaturas têm agora vida própria e falam com suas próprias vozes? Não fosse assim, e elas não teriam procurado fugir ao golpe nem a nenhum comando de tua vontade. Largou, então, Aulë o martelo e, feliz, agradeceu a Ilúvatar, dizendo. - Que Eru abençoe meu trabalho e o corrija. Ilúvatar voltou a falar, entretanto, e disse: - Exatamente como dei existência aos pensamentos dos Ainur no início do Mundo, agora adotei teu desejo e lhe atribuí um lugar no Mundo; mas de nenhum outro modo corrigirei tua obra; e, como tu a fizeste, assim ela será. Contudo não tolerarei o seguinte: que esses seres cheguem antes dos Primogênitos de meus desígnios, nem que tua impaciência seja premiada. Eles agora deverão dormir na escuridão debaixo da pedra, e não se apresentarão enquanto os Primogênitos não tiverem surgido sobre a Terra; e até essa ocasião tu e eles esperareis, por longa que seja a demora. Mas quando chegar a hora, eu os despertarei, e eles serão como filhos teus; e muitas vezes haverá discórdia entre os teus e os meus, os filhos de minha adoção e os filhos de minha escolha.**_

\- Então os anões também foram contados entre os filhos?

\- Sim, alteza. São os filhos adotivos de Ilúvatar, pois nada pode vir a existir sem que dele receba a essência.

\- Assim como a rivalidade que separa elfos e anões também havia sido prevista por Ilúvatar.

\- Gosto de pensar, alteza, que o Único deve ter sorrido ao pensar nela, pois pelo que convivi com os anões, com um pouco de paciência é possível passar bons momentos e aprender muito com eles.

Legolas ficou pensativo por alguns momentos.

\- Se Iluvatar não permitira que eles nos precedessem, quando eles despertaram exatamente?

\- _Aulë pegou os Sete Pais dos Anões e os levou para descansar em locais bem afastados; voltou em seguida a Valinor e esperou os longos anos transcorrerem. Como fossem surgir na época em que Melkor prevalecia, Aulë fez os anões resistentes. Por isso, eles são duros como a pedra, teimosos, firmes na amizade e na inimizade, e conseguem suportar fadiga, fome e ferimentos com mais bravura do que todos os outros povos que falam; e vivem muito, bem mais do que os homens, embora não para sempre. Antigamente, dizia-se entre nosso povo na Terra-média que os anões, ao morrer, voltavam para a terra e a pedra da qual eram feitos; no entanto, não é essa a crença entre eles próprios. Pois dizem que Aulë, o Criador, a quem chamam de Mahal, gosta deles e os acolhe em Mandos em palácios separados; e que ele declarou a seus antigos Pais que Ilúvatar os abençoará e lhes dará um lugar entre os Filhos no Final. Então, seu papel será servir a Aulë e auxiliá-la na reconstrução de Arda depois da Última Batalha.**_

Legolas refletia sobre as palavras que ouvia. Ensinamentos tão antigos quanto aqueles sobre seu próprio povo, porém relegados por ele a um segundo plano durante tanto tempo.

\- Acredita que possa haver amizade entre elfos e anões? – indagou objetivamente.

Amras suspirou e Legolas percebeu novamente aquela sombra nos olhos dele.

\- Não estou certo disso, alteza. Uma existência pacífica e ajuda mútua certamente é possível com um pouco de boa vontade de ambas as partes. Talvez algo um pouco além disso no âmbito privado, ou seja, um elfo e um anão. Contudo amizade entre povos como a entendemos, eu consideraria uma proeza.

\- Não há nenhum precedente nos relatos antigos?

\- Apenas algumas narrativas esparsas...

\- E quais seriam?

\- Vejamos... _Por muito tempo os anões trabalharam alegremente para o Rei Thingol de Doriath e criaram muitos palácios no estilo de sua gente, escavados nas profundezas da terra. Os elfos, entretanto, também participaram desse trabalho. Elfos e anões juntos, cada um com seu talento próprio.***_

 _-_ Trabalharam juntos... construíram tanta beleza... - Legolas refletia sobre as possibilidades que antes não via.

\- À _medida que avançava a terceira era do cativeiro de Melkor, os anões ficaram preocupados e falaram ao Rei Thingol, dizendo que os Valar não haviam erradicado totalmente os males do norte. Por isso, Thingol de Doriath começou a pensar em armas, das quais até então seu povo não sentira necessidade. E essas, de início, os anões forjaram para ele; pois eram muito hábeis nesse trabalho. Uma raça belicosa desde tempos imemoriais eram todos os anões; e eles se dispunham a lutar, ferozes, com quem quer que os afligisse: servos de Melkor, eldar, edain, animais selvagens, ou, não raramente, sua própria gente, anões de outras casas ou linhagens. O oficio de ferreiro os sindar logo aprenderam com eles. No entanto, de todos os ofícios, somente na têmpera do aço os anões nunca foram superados, nem mesmo pelos noldor; e na confecção de malha de elos unidos, inventada pelos ferreiros de Belegost, seu trabalho era incomparável.***_

Legolas baixou os olhos.

\- Talvez por isso seja tão difícil dialogar com eles. Parecem um povo criado, acima de tudo, para a batalha.

\- Acima de tudo para a batalha os anões foram forjados – confirmou o noldor. – Porém não somente para isso. O Rei _Finrod, irmão da Senhora Galadriel, construiu a cidade-fortaleza de Nargothrond. Nesse trabalho, Finrod foi auxiliado pelos anões de Belegost e Nogrog, vindos das Montanhas Azuis. Naquela época foi feito para ele o Nauglamír, o Colar dos Anões, a mais célebre de suas obras nos Dias Antigos. Era uma gargantilha de ouro engastada com inúmeras pedras preciosas de Valinor. Mas essa jóia tinha em si o poder de pousar levemente em quem a usasse, como se fosse um fio de linho, e qualquer que fosse o pescoço que cingisse, sempre assentava com graça e beleza. Ali, em Nargothrond, Finrod estabeleceu seu lar com muitos de sua gente. E, na língua dos anões, foi chamado de Felagund, o Escavador de Grutas; e esse nome ele adotou até a morte.****_

\- Uma grande demonstração de respeito e admiração da parte de um elfo para com os anões. Infelizmente o Nauglamir foi passado para o rei Thingol e se tornou uma das causas da ruína de Doriath – disse Legolas com a voz sombria.

\- Os anões de Nogrod e o povo de Doriath desfrutavam de uma coexistência pacífica, todavia o povo da Terceira casa se encantou pelo brilho de uma Silmaril, alteza, como aconteceu com alguns dos eldar. O rei Thingol de Doriath solicitou a eles que engastassem a Silmaril no colar chamado Nauglamir e eles acabaram se desentendendo quando os anões quiseram levar consigo o colar. Os anões de Belegost,a Segunda Casa, tentaram dissuadi-los, porém a cobiça já havia enredado os anões da Terceira casa. E houve uma guerra entre os anões de Nogrod e o Povo de Doriath. E os antigos aliados enredaram-se em conflitos que findou com o massacre dos anões e a morte de vários elfos, incluindo o próprio rei Thingol.

Legolas fechou os olhos por um momento, a fim de evitar que as lembranças se apossassem dele.

\- Mais alguma informação que o senhor deseja saber, alteza? - o noldor perguntou.

\- Na verdade há. Algo do qual ouvi falar, contudo não encontrei nenhum registro.

\- Estou a sua disposição, meu príncipe.

\- É sobre um suposto hábito – iniciou com cautela. – Algo sobre um anão se fazer devedor... creio eu...

A sombra perpassou novamente o rosto do noldor. Legolas a percebia cada vez mais intensa.

\- Ah, sim! – disse Amras. – 'Sua ajuda não será esquecida... eu me faço seu devedor...'

\- Isso!

\- Trata-se de um costume que voga entre eles próprios, alteza. Um anão considera desonroso receber um favor e não retribuí-lo. Os anões acreditam que todo ato possui seu devido valor e quando este valor é tão elevado a ponto de impossibilitar a retribuição imediata, empenham sua palavra, fazendo-se devedores, assegurando assim que o favor será pago no futuro. É um hábito que, a princípio, pode parecer mercenário e cheio de orgulho. Foi um dos que mais demorei a compreender. Porém com o tempo percebi que é uma forma de uni-los uns aos outros em uma rede de gratidão e reconhecimento.

\- Então um anão se faz devedor quando não tem condições de 'pagar' pelo favor?

Amras assentiu.

Legolas estranhou o fato. Não poderia ter sido esse o caso do Príncipe de Erebor. Teria sido muito fácil para Thórin oferecer a ele um belo punhado das mais preciosas gemas...

\- Apenas nesta situação? - insistiu o príncipe.

\- Bem – prosseguiu Amras –, eles também recorrem a Palavra Empenhada quando acreditam que aquele que lhe prestou o favor poderia se esquivar do pagamento.

\- Como assim se esquivar?

\- Aquele que prestou o favor pode recusar o pagamento oferecido. Quando isso acontece, quem recebeu o favor fica desobrigado.

\- Entendo, mas o que 'se fazer devedor' tem a ver com isso?

\- Quando aquele que recebeu o favor suspeita que seu pagamento será recusado, em vez de oferecê-lo, ele empenha sua palavra e se faz devedor. Pois a palavra empenhada de um anão, além de não poder ser recusada, é garantia certa de que, no futuro, aquele que prestou o favor será pago.

O príncipe tentou evitar que seu rosto transparecesse os pensamentos que pululavam em sua mente e indagou novamente.

\- Então na hipótese de um elfo, por exemplo, prestar um favor a um anão, ele poderia usar deste recurso já que é sabido que não temos o costume de aceitar pagamento por favores.

\- A princípio poderia…

\- O que eu não compreendo é o que levaria um anão a se tornar devedor de alguém, se ele possui o direito de se desobrigar, caso o pagamento seja recusado...

Amras sorriu e seus olhos brilharam.

-Algo que em nosso orgulho teimamos em não admitir que eles possuem de sobra.

\- O quê?

\- A honra.

O príncipe balançou afirmativamente a cabeça, como se houvesse compreendido o maior de todos os mistérios.

\- Garantir a retribuição do favor prestado é considerado um ato de grande honra entre os anões. Pois fazer-se devedor é uma atitude que exige, acima de tudo, coragem.

\- Por que exatamente? – Legolas se esforçava em disfarçar sua ansiedade.

\- Porque o anão outorgou ao seu credor o direito de pedir qualquer coisa a ele para que a dívida seja considerada paga e se de o Pleno Cumprimento da Justiça.

Legolas prendeu a respiração.

\- A que você se refere quando diz 'qualquer coisa'?

\- Eu me refiro a 'qualquer coisa', alteza, mesmo sua própria vida.

Legolas não conseguia acreditar no que ouvia.

\- Pensei que fosse apenas uma expressão simbólica.

\- Não, alteza. Não se trata de uma simples fórmula. Contudo, na prática, eles não costumam abusar desse direito entre eles, afinal aquele que é meu devedor hoje poderá vir a ser meu credor amanhã.

Legolas quedou-se pensativo por alguns instantes, tentando digerir a quantidade imensa de informações que havia adquirido em tão pouco tempo.

\- Eu realmente não sabia nada sobre esse povo...

\- De minha parte, estarei sempre a sua disposição, quando precisar de mim neste ou em qualquer outro assunto, alteza.

\- Sua ajuda não será esquecida, Amras... – Legolas brincou.

\- É melhor parar por aí, alteza – disse com a discreta sombra novamente em seus olhos – trata-se de uma responsabilidade muito grande ter alguém como seu devedor. Não desejo passar por isso... novamente.

O queixo de Legolas quase atingiu o chão.

Amras suspirou.

\- De que outra forma eu poderia saber tanto, alteza? Todavia peço que não precise falar sobre isso. Existe uma grande tristeza que envolve essa parte de minha vida e é justamente por causa dela que os meus não entendem o porquê de, para um elfo, eu ter tanto consideração para com os anões. Tive minhas provas do que eles são capazes de fazer, e não é pouco, quando acreditam que podem confiar em alguém de outra raça. _Os anões compreendem a devoção aos amigos_ ***** e são _firmes tanto na amizade quanto na inimizade.**_

Legolas apenas assentiu e indicou com um gesto que Amras poderia se retirar se fosse de sua vontade.

\- Com sua licença, meu príncipe.

Quando o outro elfo já se havia retirado, Legolas se levantou e caminhou pela sala repleta de escritos. As histórias que o Noldo havia contado ele certamente já ouvira em algum momento de sua vida, contudo não dera a elas tanta importância, guardando em sua mente apenas o triste episódio de Doriath e os anões de Nogrod. Contudo, custava a acreditar que Thórin realmente tivesse feito o que fez. Será que Amras não estaria enganado? O príncipe sabia que havia apenas uma maneira de dirimir tal dúvida. Ele faria uma visita a Valle nos próximos dias.

* * *

 _*Silmarillion, Nirnaeth Arnoediad_

 _**Silmarillion, De Aule e Yavanna_

 _***Silmarillion, Dos Sindar_

 _****Silmarillion, Da Volta dos Noldor_

 _*****Contos Inacabados, A Viagem a Erebor._


	7. Um Raio de Sol Sob a Montanha

Enquanto Legolas se esforçava, na companhia de Amras, para aprender mais sobre os anões, Thórin e Balin se aproximavam da Montanha Solitária.

Ao final do dia, os anões já haviam chegado a Erebor. Balin tomou as montarias de ambos, entregando-as aos cuidados do cavalariço. O príncipe adentrou a montanha e agradeceu a _Mahal_ pelo retorno bem-sucedido. Aquele era o lugar ao qual pertencia. Contudo os instantes iniciais de tranquilidade foram interrompidos pelo burburinho que contagiava os corredores. Thórin tremeu ao ouvir o nome do avô sendo pronunciado em meio a palavras como: 'enlouqueceu', 'chamaram os guardas', 'Gróin, o curador'. Ele não questionou nem esperou por esclarecimentos, mas correu em direção à ala dos aposentos reais. Se seu avô havia tido algum infortúnio que necessitasse da presença de Gróin, deveria estar em seu quarto.

Thórin subiu pressuroso as escadas e adentrou o corredor real. Thráin estava postado junto à porta do quarto do rei. Sua expressão era séria e sua postura, ereta. No entanto, ao perceber aproximação do filho, o anão mais velho fechou os olhos, revelando a ele seu cansaço.

\- O que houve, meu pai? – indagou Thórin.

\- Seu avô não está nada bem, meu filho.

\- Alguma enfermidade? Ouvi dizer que Gróin havia sido chamado.

Thráin suspirou.

\- Sim, Thórin, uma grave enfermidade. Mas receio que os conhecimentos de nosso parente sejam insuficientes diante do que...

O anão mais velho silenciou. Thórin compreendeu e permitiu que seu pai respirasse um pouco. Após alguns instantes, Thráin continuou sua explicação.

\- Ele se recusou a sair da sala do tesouro, meu filho. Disse que passaria a noite ali, por acreditar que alguém pretendia roubá-lo.

Thórin estremeceu ao ouvir as palavras de seu pai. Tratava-se da confirmação que ele tanto temia. O mal do ouro havia chegado ao coração de Thrór. Ele pensou em falar com o pai sobre o anel, contudo achou melhor esperar pelo momento certo, quando seu avô estivesse em melhor estado, se é que isso seria possível.

\- Ele foi praticamente arrastado pelos guardas, Thórin. Parecia totalmente enlouquecido – Thráin lamentava o estado do rei.

Thórin gostaria de dizer ao pai que tudo ficaria bem, que provavelmente era apenas um mal passageiro e que em breve Thrór estaria exibindo sua longa barba nas muralhas de Erebor novamente. No entanto, os _khazâd_ não buscavam consolo no improvável _._ Em vez disso, Thórin pôs a mão no ombro de Thráin e externou o que havia em seu coração.

\- Seja qual for o mal que esteja afligindo Thrór, nós o enfrentaremos juntos, meu pai.

Thráin leu coragem nos olhos do filho e algo nele pareceu revigorar suas forças. Afinal era esse o significado do nome exterior que seu filho havia recebido. Thórin significava 'Coragem'. Não chegava nem perto de seu nome interior, em _Khuzdûl,_ que não poderia ser pronunciado, todavia não deixava de ser um belo nome. Instantes depois a porta do quarto foi aberta e Gróin e sua longa barba grisalha apareceram.

\- Como ele está? – Thráin se adiantou em perguntar.

\- Conseguimos acalmá-lo. E já que ele se recusava a tomar o chá, usamos uma infusão externa. Foi mais demorado, mas agora ele está dormindo.

\- Ele acordará bem? – Thórin quis saber.

\- Provavelmente. As ervas que usei não deixam sequelas, mas precisarei ir a Valle amanhã bem cedo repor meus estoques. Usei boa parte do que tinha e não gosto de ficar desprevenido.

\- Seria prudente que se ausentasse, Gróin? – Thráin inquiriu. – Não poderia delegar essas compras a outro? Óin, por exemplo?

\- Ainda não, Thráin. A arte da cura é delicada. Preciso escolher pessoalmente tudo o que utilizo. Meu filho é meticuloso e esforçado. Será um grande curador um dia, porém ainda é jovem demais.

\- E quando ao irmão dele? – insistiu Thráin.

\- Glóin só pensa em tesouros, como a maioria dos _khazâd_. E é habilidoso com eles. Não cabe a mim influenciá-lo a seguir meu ofício. Óin será meu herdeiro neste assunto.

\- Posso passar a noite com ele, meu pai – Thórin sugeriu.

\- Não será necessário, meu primo – Gróin retorquiu. – Minha filha ficará com ele durante a noite e Óin virá pela manhã e a substituirá até que eu retorne.

\- Sua filha? – Thráin estranhou a escolha. – Não seria melhor Óin ficar com ele? Se ele acordar durante a noite...

\- Ela saberá o que fazer. Não precisa se preocupar. Não há como o rei sair de seu sono de forma repentina. Tudo ficará bem. Sou eu quem garante – concluiu, pondo a mão no ombro de Thráin.

\- Eu poderia ver como ele está? – Thórin indagou.

O curador silenciou por um instante, pensando na filha que ainda se encontrava junto ao leito do rei. Gróin era um pai ciumento, assim como todos aqueles que possuíam uma filha em sua descendência. No entanto, a face preocupada de Thórin abrandou o coração do anão mais velho que permitiu a entrada do príncipe.

\- Certamente – respondeu Gróin. – Meus filhos ainda estão lá dentro.

Thórin assentiu e caminhou até o quarto, enquanto Thráin permaneceu do lado de fora, conversando com Gróin, pois o pai de Thórin ainda se sentia bastante inseguro sobre a companhia designada para cuidar do rei.

O príncipe abriu a pesada porta de madeira lentamente, temendo o que poderia encontrar. Odiava-se por isso. Fato era que não sabia o que mais odiava: seu medo, a doença de seu avô ou sua impotência diante dela.

Ao adentrar o quarto, ele viu Thrór, o poderoso Rei Sob a Montanha, deitado e inerte. A expressão no rosto dele era de uma quase morte, tamanha devia ter sido a quantidade de entorpecente utilizada por Gróin para conseguir acalmá-lo. Óin, que se encontrava ajoelhado diante da cama do rei, ergueu-se ao perceber a entrada do príncipe e se afastou para que Thórin pudesse olhar o avô. Do outro lado da cama, uma anã loira, com a mão estendida, segurava um pano úmido sobre a testa do rei.

O neto de Thrór se ajoelhou diante da cama e permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes. Óin se aproximou de Thórin e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

\- Ele ficará bem, meu primo. Necessita apenas de descanso.

O príncipe permaneceu em silêncio, contemplando a face do avô. Óin percebeu a preocupação de rondava a mente do herdeiro de Erebor e tentou acalmá-lo.

\- Asseguro que podem passar a noite em paz. Amanhã pela manha eu virei acordá-lo e ele estará bem melhor.

\- Pretendo passar a noite com ele, Óin. Descanso é algo que não conseguirei ter enquanto não o vir de pé novamente – Thórin sentenciou.

O filho de Gróin não tardou a ver as implicações da resolução impensada do príncipe e mirou alternadamente o primo e a irmã.

\- Meu pai sabe disso? – ele indagou.

Thórin direcionou a ele um olhar severo. Ele sabia muito bem a que Óin estava se referindo, todavia tinha muitas preocupações em sua mente e o ciúme que os _khazâd_ nutriam por suas mulheres lhe pareceu, naquele momento, pequeno demais diante do estado de saúde de seu avô.

Óin fez uma reverência e se retirou. Mesmo sendo parente próximo, Thórin era o herdeiro do trono de Dúrin e sua vontade não poderia ser questionada facilmente. Falaria com o pai a respeito das pretensões do primo.

\- Eu devo ir agora – Óin comentou. – Estarei de volta pela manha – concluiu, dirigindo-se a irmã.

A anã assentiu.

Depois que Óin se retirou, a moça se levantou e caminhou em direção à porta.

\- Aonde pensa que vai? – Thórin inquiriu severamente . – Gróin disse que passaria a noite aqui.

\- E passarei – ela respondeu sem se alterar. – Vou apenas pegar mais um pouco de ervas para colocar na infusão – disse a moça, apontando a sacola que estava em cima de uma pequena mesa junto à porta.

Thórin relaxou, mas não pediu desculpas, voltando a olhar o avô. Ele pousou a mão na testa do rei, sem saber o que pensar a respeito de tudo aquilo. Mirou a mão onde o anel estava. Uma vontade quase irresistível de tomá-lo enquanto o avô dormia e atirá-lo nas profundezas das minas. Censurou-se por tal pensamento. Não era um ladrão. Uma atitude vil e covarde como aquela seria indigna da linhagem de Dúrin.

O príncipe teve seu pensamento interrompido ao sentir o olhar altivo da anã sobre si em uma reprimenda velada, como se ele estivesse atrapalhando seu serviço. Ela segurava uma compressa, Thórin compreendeu e retirou a mão dele, abrindo caminho para que a filha de Gróin pousasse o pano úmido na testa do rei.

\- Não é prudente que ele fique muito tempo sem inspirar a infusão – explicou a anã.

Thórin refletiu sobre o ciúme recém-demonstrado de Óin e a firmeza que via na irmã dele. Fato era que enquanto os anões eram ciumentos de suas mulheres, as anãs por vezes se aborreciam com tantos cuidados e tantas restrições. Não era por serem frágeis ou incapazes que eram vigiadas e protegidas com tamanho afinco, muito pelo contrário. Apenas sua raridade justificava os costumes dos _khazâd_ em relação a elas. _É por causa do número reduzido de mulheres entre eles que os anões se multiplicam lentamente e sua espécie fica ameaçada quando não têm uma moradia segura. Pois os anões só se casam uma vez na vida e são ciumentos, como em todos os seus direitos. E quanto às mulheres, se desejam alguém que não podem conseguir, não aceitam outro.*_

Thrór soltou um gemido, atraindo a atenção do neto e retirando-o de seus pensamentos. Thórin mirou o avô, inconformado em vê-lo em semelhante estado.

\- Ele está tão pálido...

\- É normal – a moça explicou. – A erva aquieta o sangue e os pensamentos, mas não deixa sequelas.

Ela se reclinou sobre o rei, aproximando seu ouvido do rosto dele.

\- Algum problema? – Thórin indagou preocupado.

A filha de Gróin suspirou. Se tivesse que explicar cada movimento seu ao príncipe, aquela noite demoraria muito a passar.

\- Não. Eu estava apenas sentindo a respiração dele – disse com voz afetada.

Thórin percebeu e, embora não deixasse de concordar que ser questionado seguidamente por alguém enquanto tentava fazer seu trabalho não deveria ser algo agradável, se incomodou com o que leu por trás das palavras.

\- Não se preocupe. Não irei mais importuná-la com minhas perguntas – o príncipe afirmou. Certo como o nascer do sol, ele continuaria a fazer todas as perguntas que julgasse necessárias, porém decidiu deixar claro que não havia apreciado o tom dela.

A moça se ressentiu de si mesma. Uma das coisas que seu pai sempre enfatizava era que a paciência com os familiares deveria ser inesgotável. Estavam preocupados com seus entes queridos e poderiam dizer e fazer coisas desagradáveis e incômodas. No entanto, ela não se permitiria dizer ao príncipe que ele não a tinha incomodado. Os _khazâd_ não fantasiavam a realidade.

\- Não precisa se privar de suas perguntas, meu senhor – a moça se dirigiu a ele. – Estou aqui para cuidar de seu avô e para tranquilizá-lo sobre tudo que possa estar afligindo-o. Pergunte o que quiser e eu responderei – disse, fitando-o com seus olhos azuis.

Thórin devolveu o olhar e assentiu.

O rei pareceu engasgar e pigarreou, interrompendo o diálogo entre eles. A filha de Gróin colocou a mão clara e enfeitada de anéis sobre o peito do rei, sussurrando palavras de consolo. Thórin imitou seu gesto instintivamente, pondo inadvertidamente a mão dele por cima da dela. A moça sentiu o calor da mão do príncipe na sua e o olhou. Só então Thórin se deu conta do que havia feito e retirou a mão dele.

A jovem baixou os olhos, pedindo a _Mahal_ que o afastasse dali o mais rápido possível. Seu pai não a havia trazido aos aposentos reais para que se distraísse com o príncipe e sim para ajudá-lo com o rei. Contudo Thórin frustrou a sua súplica ao mirar uma cadeira próxima e colocá-la à cabeceira de seu avô.

\- Peço que não se ofenda – ele principiou –, porém não julgo prudente que permaneça sozinha com ele a noite toda. Se foram necessários vários guardas para trazê-lo até aqui, temo que não possa com ele caso acorde a noite.

A jovem reprimiu o gemido e ajeitou-se na própria cadeira.

\- Como quiser – ela respondeu. Se o próprio irmão não havia se indisposto com o príncipe por conta disso, não seria ela a fazê-lo.

Thórin fechou os olhos, querendo adormecer. A anã se levantou e foi até um canto do quarto onde, sobre um pequeno criado-mudo, havia uma jarra e alguns cálices e encheu um deles como conteúdo da jarra.

A anã se aproximou do príncipe e observou os traços de seu rosto, cheios de tensão, ainda que seus olhos estivessem cerrados. Pensou em deixá-lo adormecer, porém sabia que se o permitisse, ele acordaria duplamente irritado.

\- Convém que beba isso – disse, oferecendo um cálice e tirando Thórin de seu torpor momentâneo.

\- O que é?

\- Um estimulante. Não conseguimos fazer com que seu avô bebesse a infusão, então a dose do calmante foi aumentada e ele a inspira continuamente. Todo o quarto está impregnado dela. Se o senhor não beber isso, em pouco tempo não suportará o peso do próprio corpo.

Thórin mirou a taça dourada que a moça lhe oferecia e a tomou em suas mãos.

\- Está mesmo disposta a responder as minhas perguntas se me proporciona a possibilidade de permanecer acordado a noite toda – ele provocou.

A moça não reagiu ao comentário, limitando-se a olhá-lo.

Thórin aproximou a taça da boca e sorveu o líquido morno, devolvendo-a em seguida, antes de dirigir a ela uma pergunta.

\- Como se chama?

\- Não se lembra...?

\- Não. Tenho apenas vagas lembranças de quando éramos muito jovens. Seu pai a escondeu muito bem.

\- É Sigel – ela respondeu.

\- Sigel – ele repetiu, mirando-a de cima a baixo. – É o nome dado à donzela do sol por nosso povo. Parece apropriado – ele comentou, mirando os cabelos dourados e trançados que envolviam a face clara, onde os olhos azuis reluziam, valorizados pelo colar de safiras usado em conjunto com os brincos delicadamente trabalhados. – Não se parece muito com seu pai ou seu irmão.

\- Herdei as características de minha mãe – ela explicou.

O diálogo entre eles se encerrou ali. Qualquer pergunta além daquela exigia um patamar de intimidade que estavam longe de possuir.

Do lado de fora do quarto, a conversa entre Thráin e Gróin havia sido encerrada. O curador fez o que pode para tranquilizar o herdeiro de Thrór, porém o mesmo ainda permanecia inquieto. Thráin entrou no quarto, tentando não fazer barulho e se colocou ao lado do filho.

\- Creio que teremos uma noite tranquila – Thráin comentou. – Ele parece dormir profundamente – afirmou, fitando a moça em busca da comprovação do que havia dito.

\- Sim – ela confirmou. – Dificilmente o Rei conseguirá despertar. Pela manhã a infusão será reduzida aos poucos e não há motivo para crer que ele não estará recuperado.

Thráin assentiu, agradecendo a informação. Em seguida, depositou a mão no ombro do filho.

\- Não se demore muito por aqui, Thórin. É preciso que descanse – disse, mirando significativamente o filho. Óin havia transmitido a ele suas preocupações em relação à Sigel e Thráin garantiu a Gróin que Thórin não passaria a noite no quarto. – Amanhã seguirei para Esgaroth e preciso que assuma o comando da cidade em minha ausência.

\- Cumprirei o que me pede, meu pai – Thórin garantiu. – Porém passarei a noite aqui mesmo, para o caso de haver algum imprevisto.

O mais velho olhou alternadamente para a jovem e para seu filho.

\- Não deixa de ser uma informação tranquilizadora no que diz respeito a seu avô, contudo seria apropriado, Thórin? – indagou o mais velho, olhando de soslaio em direção à moça.

O príncipe compreendeu aquilo que seu pai não desejava colocar em palavras e se rendeu.

\- Como quiser, meu pai – disse, tomando a cadeira. – Eu estarei lá fora caso precise de mim – concluiu, dirigindo-se a moça.

Os dois _khazad_ se retiraram.

Thráin e Thórin se despediram ao saírem do quarto.

'Espero que Gróin e Óin se deem por satisfeitos.' Thráin pensou antes de se retirar.

Sentado na cadeira com a cabeça apoiada na parece e com mil preocupações fervilhando em sua mente, Thórin passou uma noite de vigília.

* * *

 _Em Mirkwood_

Thranduil solicitou que o mensageiro de Lórien esperasse alguns dias, antes de retornar à Floresta Dourada. A leitura da mensagem trazida por ele deixou o coração do rei inquieto. Assim era o jeito de agir do mal que espreitava a Terra Média. Arda parecia fadada a uma eterna luta contra o inimigo que ia e vinha conforme encontrava espaço nos corações dos filhos de Ilúvatar. De acordo com a mensagem dos senhores de Caras Galadhon, o mal voltara a surgir sorrateiramente, reunindo-se aqui e ali. Criaturas malignas haviam sido vistas rondando a Floresta Dourada cada vez com mais frequência e em maior número. As palavras da Senhora da Luz eram claras. Vários deles já se aventuravam em tentativas falhas nos arredores de seus domínios, cada vez mais atrevidos. Galadriel sentia que algo agia, dando força aquelas criaturas e pediu a Thranduil que observasse, confirmando ou não, o que ela parecia perceber. O rei ainda não havia tomado uma decisão. Seguiria para Lórien a fim de se reunir com os senhores da Floresta Dourada ou mandaria um representante? Pensou em Legolas e nos problemas que vinha tendo com o filho. Talvez uma viagem os favorecesse. Thranduil suspirou sem saber ao certo se estava pensando como rei ou como pai. Decidiu dar tempo ao tempo. Alguns dias não fariam diferença.

* * *

*Apêndice do Senhor dos Anéis, O Povo de Dúrin


	8. Pode Confiar em Mim

_Em Erebor... Nos aposentos reais_

Quando a primeira luz da manhã brilhou na encosta da Montanha Solitária, Óin já se encontrava diante da porta do quarto de Thrór. O herdeiro de Gróin pousou a mão no ombro de Thórin que havia adormecido de mau jeito, sentando na cadeira com os braços cruzados e a cabeça precariamente apoiada na parede.

Thórin despertou.

\- Já amanheceu?

\- Sim, meu príncipe – Óin respondeu. – Vou ver como seu avô está.

Thórin assentiu e seguiu seu parente. A porta foi cuidadosamente aberta a fim de evitar qualquer sobressalto por parte do paciente. Sigel estava de pé, trocando pela milésima vez as compressas que mantinham o Rei Sob a Montanha em um sono tranquilo. A face cansada da moça era testemunha do zelo com o qual ela havia cuidado de Thrór.

\- Ele dormiu a noite toda – ela disse, fitando o irmão.

\- Então está na hora de reduzirmos a infusão – disse o jovem curador que se pôs a realizar seu trabalho.

Cerca de um quarto de hora depois, o rei já esboçava leves movimentos faciais que denunciavam sua vontade de despertar, o que poderia ocorrer a qualquer momento.

Sigel fechou os olhos por um instante breve, porém suficiente para revelar o quanto estava cansada. Óin percebeu.

\- Pode ir repousar agora, minha irmã. Fez um ótimo trabalho.

A anã sorriu levemente.

\- Foi apenas uma noite de vigília. Qualquer um poderia tê-lo feito – disse, passando pelo irmão.

Óin segurou-a pelo braço.

\- Não, Sigel. Pelas poucas ervas que restam, vejo que não negligenciou as recomendações de nosso pai nem sequer por um segundo. Um curador deve saber dar valor ao trabalho silencioso e anônimo, pois, na maioria das vezes, é com ele que se salvam mais vidas.

Sigel sorriu.

\- Está mais parecido com nosso pai a cada dia que passa, Óin.

Os irmãos trocaram um olhar significativo, antes que Sigel se dirigisse a Thórin.

\- Tenha um bom dia, alteza – disse ela, mirando o príncipe como se quisesse lhe dizer mais alguma coisa, todavia não o fez.

Thórin pareceu perceber, contudo apenas retribuiu o cumprimento. Vendo o estado em que Sigel se encontrava, ele questionou o primo.

\- Por que sua irmã está tão debilitada, Óin? – Thórin indagou.

\- É resultado da infusão, Thórin. Mesmo tomando um estimulante, uma noite inteira aspirando os vapores dessa erva não é algo fácil de se contrapor.

\- Entendo – ele comentou, observando a anã se afastar em direção ao corredor.

Sigel apoiou a mão no umbral da porta e parou como se estivesse com dificuldades para se manter de pé.

\- Óin – Thórin chamou pelo primo, apontando para a moça com o olhar, no que foi acompanhando pelo irmão dela.

\- Algum problema, Sigel? – ele indagou com voz preocupada.

\- Não é nada, Óin. Eu estou bem – ela tentou afirmar com segurança.

O aprendiz alternou seu olhar entre Thrór e Sigel. O Rei despertaria a qualquer momento e sua irmã parecia fragilizada. Thórin percebeu que ele não se sentia seguro em deixar nenhum dos dois sozinho.

\- Se você permitir, eu poderei acompanhar sua irmã até seus aposentos e voltarei o mais rápido possível – disse, olhando significativamente o primo.

Sigel percebeu que a oferta do príncipe havia deixado Óin em uma situação difícil.

\- Não é necessário, alteza – ela retorquiu.

O jovem curador suspirou ao se perceber sem saída. Óin nutria o ciúme _khazâd_ por sua irmã, mas também se preocupava com o bem-estar dela. TE deixar o Rei sem a assistência de um curador ao despertar seria uma temeridade sem tamanho, da qual seu pai jamais o perdoaria.

\- Aceite a ajuda do príncipe, Sigel – Óin determinou visivelmente contrariado.

\- Eu não me demoro – Thórin reafirmou a fim de tranquilizar o primo.

A moça cedeu à ordem que lhe fora dada e saiu do quarto na companhia de Thórin. Seguiram pelos corredores reais até chegarem à área comum e tomarem o caminho que conduzia aos aposentos da família de Sigel. Quando já se aproximavam de seu destino, a anã sentiu a vista escurecer e se apoiou na parece mais próxima.

\- Algum problema? – Thórin franziu o cenho.

\- É apenas o cansaço. Preciso me sentar.

Ela aproximou as costas da parede e deslizou até o chão. Thórin se ajoelhou diante dela, observando a face abatida.

\- Talvez eu deva chamar Óin – ele propôs, fazendo a menção de se levantar.

Sigel o segurou pelo braço. O gestou inusitado chamou a atenção do príncipe. Era o tipo de situação que poderia causar um mal-estar significativo caso fosse presenciado por alguém.

\- Não, alteza. A infusão de seu avô já começou a ser reduzida. Não é prudente tirar Óin de lá agora. Preciso apenas de alguns instantes e minha mente se livrará dos efeitos da erva.

Thórin não se sentia confortável naquela situaçã a moça desmaiasse o que ele poderia fazer?

\- Eu ficarei com meu avô, enquanto ele virá vê-la – Thórin propôs.

\- Não, alteza – ela disse com voz baixa, apertando delicadamente o braço dele. – Eu preciso lhe falar.

Thórin franziu o cenho.

\- Então fale. Estou ouvindo.

Ela respirou por um segundo, antes de iniciar a conversa delicada.

\- Sei que posso estar me intrometendo em algo que não me diz respeito, porém me sinto na obrigação de lhe contar o que vi.

\- A que se refere? – ele estranhou.

\- Recorda-se de que eu disse que a noite de seu avô havia sido tranquila?

\- Sim. Por quê? – Thórin se preocupou. – Não foi?

\- Sim, alteza, a noite do rei foi sem sobressaltos, contudo a sua foi bastante agitada – ela revelou, fitando o príncipe.

Thórin prendeu a respiração, enquanto ela continuava.

\- Por mais de uma vez eu o ouvi falar e julguei que me chamava. O senhor estava adormecido sobre a cadeira e murmurava algo sobre um anel.

O príncipe empalideceu visivelmente. Sigel percebeu.

\- O senhor dizia que alguém precisava deixar de usá-lo.

\- Eu provavelmente estava sonhando com uma bobagem qualquer – Thórin tentou uma digressão.

\- Isso não cabe a mim julgar, alteza. Meu dever é apenas informar o que aconteceu. O senhor parecia muito perturbado durante o sono. Se está ocorrendo com frequência poderá debilitar sua saúde. Talvez devesse consultar meu pai.

Thórin dirigiu a ela um olhar severo.

\- Eu não estou doente – disse entre os dentes. – E a proíbo de comentar com quem quer que seja, mesmo seu pai, sobre o ocorrido – ele enfatizou quase ameaçador.

Ela estranhou a reação dele. Se se tratava de uma bobagem qualquer, por que ele havia se incomodado tanto com a possibilidade de que mais alguém viesse a saber? Contudo, fosse por que fosse, ela estava disposta a guardar o segredo dele.

\- Sua vontade será cumprida, alteza. Contudo é prudente que se acautele. O senhor fala muito enquanto dorme – concluiu, baixando os olhos.

Thórin estremeceu por dentro.

\- Eu disse mais alguma coisa?

Ela silenciou.

\- O que mais eu disse, Sigel? – ele inquiriu, fitando a moça.

\- Nada que eu tenha compreendido – ela respondeu ainda de olhos baixos.

\- Tem certeza disso? – Thórin buscou confirmação.

Ela virou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Sigel? – Thórin insistiu. – É o herdeiro de Erebor quem está perguntando.

\- Por favor, meu senhor... – ela solicitou, voltando a olhá-lo.

O príncipe a fitou com olhar severo. Seria difícil escapar dele.

Ela engoliu seco.

\- O senhor falou sobre elfos... e a palavra empenhada...

Thórin estremeceu e a cor sumiu de sua face.

\- Mas não precisa se preocupar – ela assegurou. – Pode confiar em mim.

O príncipe permaneceu em silêncio por alguns instantes, antes de prosseguir com o diálogo.

\- Nesse caso, creio que posso considerar essa conversa encerrada e que nossas palavras não irão além dessas paredes – ele sentenciou, tentando disfarçar sua preocupação.

A moça assentiu.

\- Acho que já posso me levantar.

Ela se apoiou na parede, tentando firmar as pernas. Thórin estendeu a mão, oferecendo uma ajuda que Sigel aceitou com hesitação.

\- Acredita que pode seguir sozinha daqui em diante? – ele indagou, sentindo-se pouco à vontade após descobrir o que ela sabia sobre ele.

\- Sim, alteza. Mais dois corredores e estarei em meus aposentos.

Ela seguiu pelo hall a sua frente. Thórin permaneceu parado onde estava.

\- Sigel – ele chamou.

\- Sim alteza.

\- Não me esquecerei de sua lealdade – ele comentou, deixando-a em seguida.


	9. Brunir

_Em Mirkwood_

Legolas havia concluído a inspeção da guarda. Examinou cuidadosamente os relatos sobre orcs rondando os limiares da floresta. Tal fato por si só não constituía nenhuma novidade, porém o número de batedores crescia constantemente e as criaturas malignas estavam sempre em busca de impetrar o mal nas terras alheias. Todavia desde que seus guardas se mantivessem alertas e a maldade dos servos do escuro não fosse subestimada, o Reino de seu pai estaria em segurança.

O príncipe já se dispunha a entrar quando a voz amiga chegou aos seus ouvidos.

\- Vejo que teve um dia cheio, alteza – comentou Amras.

\- Não mais do que o de costume, mellon – retorquiu o príncipe com um sorriso.

O ourives permaneceu em silêncio, incerto de se deveria ou não incomodar o filho de Thranduil. Legolas leu nos olhos dele que havia algo a ser dito e, apesar do cansaço, não se esquivou.

\- A que devo o prazer de sua vinda até mim, Amras?

\- Eu vim... quer dizer... eu gostaria de lhe falar algo sobre...

O noldor silenciou, olhando de soslaio para os guardas que estavam próximos. Legolas compreendeu.

\- A noite ainda tarda a chegar, Amras. Peço que me acompanhe para que entre as árvores possamos conversar mais tranquilamente – o príncipe propôs.

O ourives assentiu aliviado.

Os elfos caminharam lado ao lado até estarem certos de que nenhum ouvido eldar estaria próximo o suficiente para escutar o que eles tinham a dizer. E mesmo assim, a conversa que tiveram foi à base de sussurros e olhares cheios de significados.

Sentaram-se junto a uma faia e o noldo retirou do bolso um tecido fino que parecia feito de fios de ouro. Ele não precisou dizer que aquilo era obra do povo de Aulë para que Legolas se desse conta de que se tratava de algo referente ao seu passado com os anões.

\- Gostaria de lhe mostrar uma coisa, alteza.

Legolas manteve os olhos fixos nas mãos de Amras. O noldo desfez cuidadosamente o embrulho, revelando a pedra rúnica de esmeralda esculpida e lapidada cuidadosamente.

\- Isso é... o que penso que é?

Amras assentiu.

\- O anão que a desbastou já está há vários séculos nas mansões de espera em companhia de Aulë – o noldo principiou. – Já vi mais guerras do que gostaria de me lembrar, alteza. E já lutei ao lado do povo de Aulë, vendo seu sangue ser derramado bravamente. E os vi oferecer corajosamente a vida uns pelos outros e por nós mesmos, salvando-nos do fogo de Glaurung.

Legolas, que até então fitava a pedra de cabeça baixa, ergueu-a com a surpresa estampada em sua face.

\- Você esteve na Batalha das Lágrimas Incontáveis?

Amras assentiu.

\- E em muitas outras, meu príncipe. No entanto, essa runa não tem sua origem nos anões de Belegost e sim nos filhos de Dúrin que habitavam _Khazâd-dûm_ tempos atrás. Não há como lhe contar toda história agora, porém foi lá que eu tive minha vida salva por um bravo anão chamado Brunir.

\- Brunir?

\- Sim.

Legolas percebeu que, embora houvesse tentado esconder, uma emoção antiga tomou conta do espírito de Amras.

\- Eu estava seguindo para Lórien com um carregamento de metal que havíamos adquirido em Moria. Embora o Míthril fosse sua atividade principal, os anões, mediante um pagamento que julgassem adequado, não hesitavam em nos fornecer alguma matéria-prima. Era uma viagem curta e nossa escolta, constituída de poucos galadhrim, não pode fazer frente ao bando numeroso de orcs que nos atacou. Uma patrulha anã que estava próxima ao local percebeu o ocorrido e veio em nosso auxílio. Garantir passagem segura por aquelas terras e manter as bestas das trevas delas afastadas era questão de honra para o Povo de Dúrin. Nos primeiros instantes da investida eu já me encontrava no chão, decepando mais cabeças do que minha espada estava acostumada naqueles tempos. Quando os orcs pareciam sobrepujados, vi que um anão lutava sozinho em uma posição desfavorável. Ele havia sido ferido em um dos braços que trazia junto ao corpo sem poder fazer uso dele. A perna também sangrava bastante. Chegando por trás, consegui livrá-lo dos quatro últimos orcs. Apenas quando percebeu que seus inimigos haviam encontrado seu fim em minha espada, ele deixou que o corpo desabasse no chão, fazendo-me reconhecer ainda mais sua coragem e força. Ele estava praticamente sem um sopro de vida apesar de estar brandindo a espada corajosamente. Por desígnio de Yavanna, trazia comigo uma quantidade suficiente de Athelas e consegui sanar os ferimentos do anão.

Os olhos de Legolas brilharam.

\- Então foi ele quem se fez seu devedor?

Amras assentiu. Sua voz ficou embargada.

\- Nós conversávamos muito... – ele ainda conseguiu dizer. – Nos sentávamos para partilhar uma caneca de cerveja de vez em quando e, com o tempo, independente do compromisso formal da palavra empenhada que havia entre nós, sabíamos que poderíamos contar um com o outro.

\- Você havia me dito que uma amizade assim seria uma proeza.

\- Arda está repleta de proezas, alteza – o noldo ofertou um sorriso triste ao príncipe.

Legolas balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

\- Sempre que precisávamos de passagem segura pelos arredores de Moria, Brunir e sua guarda não hesitavam em nos escoltar. No entanto, de tempos em tempos, o mal se renova e os orcs estavam, naqueles dias, cada vez mais fortes e atrevidos. Suas armas eram mais duras e sua maldade, sufocante. Eu havia passado alguns dias fora, travando conhecimento sobre forjas e têmperas com os anões de Moria e a escolta de Brunir pagou um preço muito alto pela nossa segurança.

Amras silenciou.

\- Brunir morreu nesse dia? – Legolas tentou adivinhar, vendo que o outro elfo já tinha dificuldade em encontrar as palavras.

\- Com o corpo perfurado por várias flechas, defendendo um ourives que sangrava na rocha fria sem conseguir brandir sua espada élfica.

\- Você salvou a vida dele e ele a sua. Como não admirar uma relação assim? – a voz de Legolas soava reflexiva. Após um instante breve, ele prosseguiu.

\- E quanto a essa runa? Ele a deu a você quando se fez seu devedor?

O noldo meneou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- Nós ainda não nos tratávamos como amigos quando, certo dia, antes de partir para Lórien, Brunir apareceu com esse presente. Ele me disse que o abrisse apenas quando já não pudesse ver as muralhas de Moria.

Legolas ensaiou um sorriso.

\- Anões não gostam de admitir que têm um coração de carne batendo no peito.

\- É exatamente assim, alteza – Amras confirmou. – Então, quando cheguei a Lórien e abri a pequena sacola dourada, vi entalhada de forma perfeita as runas que não poderiam ter outro significado.

O filho de Thranduil mirou novamente a pedra e decifrou a palavra.

\- Mellon – ele murmurou. – E quanto a essa outra palavra escrita no verso? Que grafia é essa?

Amras sorriu.

\- Mellon em _khuzdûl_ , a língua secreta dos _khazâd._

Legolas estreitou os olhos.

\- Você tem uma pronuncia bastante semelhante à dos anões. Não lhe dói a garganta quando emite esses sons graves e guturais? – o príncipe brincou.

\- Para ser sincero, alteza – Amras sorriu tristemente –, o peito me dói mais do que a garganta quando pronunciou palavras na língua de Brunir.

Legolas ficou sério.

\- Sinto muito, meu amigo – disse o príncipe, pondo a mão do ombro do noldo –, por minha falta de gentileza.

\- Eu me afeiçoei aos anões, meu príncipe, e convivi com eles mais do que qualquer outro elfo que conheço. Não creio que haja algo que qualquer eldar possa me dizer que seja capaz de soar como falta de gentileza.

Legolas sorriu.

\- E seu amigo anão deu essa pedra a você como um sinal de uma amizade nascente... um ato um tanto gentil... para um anão...

\- Essa pedra possui uma missão ainda maior do que a que o senhor intuiu, alteza.

\- E qual seria? – Legolas ficou curioso.

\- Ele me pediu eu a levasse para as terras imortais quando resolvesse partir dessas paragens – ele comentou. – Já que tal feito era vedado a um anão, ele desejava que pelo menos parte da arte de seu povo pudesse cruzar o grande abismo e chegar às praias brancas.

Aquelas palavras cravaram fundo no peito de Legolas e, por um instante, ele se incomodou com fato de apenas aos elfos ser permitido percorrer o caminho até Valinor.

Legolas fitou o noldo.

\- Por que decidiu partilhar tanto de sua vida comigo, Amras? Pensei ter dito que havia muita tristeza envolvida e que você não gostaria de entrar em detalhes.

\- Suas perguntas despertaram lembranças fortes, alteza. E não há mais ninguém em meio a essas árvores com que eu poderia partilhá-las. É um segredo escandaloso demais para os ouvidos da maioria dos eldar.

\- Sinto se ressuscitei alguma ferida, mellon.

\- De forma alguma, alteza. Há tristeza, mas também há honra, orgulho e coragem nas lembranças nas quais Brunir está presente e sou grato por ter tido a amizade dele.

Amras se levantou e partiu sem dizer mais nada.

Legolas permaneceu refletindo por um longo tempo sobre o segredo de Amras, pensando em como antigas mágoas eram capazes de pesar mais do que atos de amizade e lealdade. Um sábio havia dito uma vez: "Uma árvore que cai faz mais barulho do que um bosque que cresce." E Legolas se viu pensando que, graças a força da mágoa nos corações de muitos, por mais árvores que os anões plantassem, jamais conseguiriam abafar o som daquelas que eles mesmos haviam derrubado.


	10. Mal Entendidos

_Em Erebor_

Thórin caminhava sobre a muralha, inspecionando a entrada da montanha, quando viu a figura imponente do avô surgir no outro extremo, ostentando sua longa barba. O príncipe sorriu e caminhou em direção a ele, ofertando um abraço apertado, no que foi prontamente correspondido.

\- Ainda não foi dessa vez que _Mahal_ me chamou para seus palácios, meu neto – Thrór brincou.

\- Esse dia ainda há de demorar a chegar, meu avô! – Exclamou Thórin.

Thrain vinha logo atrás do rei e sorriu diante da cena que presenciava.

\- Como está se sentindo? – Thórin indagou ao rei.

\- Só posso dizer que depois de quatro dias trancado naquele quarto não há mais como alguém me convencer a tomar uma taça de chá nos próximos cem anos!

Os três riram abertamente.

\- Foi necessário, meu pai – explicou Thráin. – O senhor tem estado cansado e essa folga foi bem vinda. Estou certo de que não há de precisar de Gróin durante um longo tempo.

\- Não quero mesmo voltar a ver aquela barba cheia de tranças tão cedo. Embora reconheça que ele e seus filhos fizeram um ótimo trabalho. Óin se tornará um curador tão bom quanto pai.

\- A anã de cabelos dourados também tem suas virtudes – disse Thráin pensativo.

Thórin baixou os olhos, recordando-se do que Sigel havia ouvido. Seu avô parecia plenamente restabelecido, fazendo com que ele quisesse acreditar que aquele mal não retornaria. Todavia algo dentro de si o alertava de que aquela aparente melhora poderia ser apenas a calmaria antes da tempestade. Era, então, o momento certo para que ele tentasse usar a informação que o Legolas lhe havia dado.

\- É bom ver que está tão bem disposto, meu avô – ele principiou. – Há muito o que comandar aqui e seu poder cresce a cada dia. A Pedra Arken coroou seu reinado e não há quem questione a hegemonia do Rei Sob a Montanha.

\- Fala com sabedoria, meu neto.

Animado pelo incentivo do avô, Thórin prosseguiu.

\- O que mais o senhor poderia almejar? Chego a crer que o anel do poder já tenha cumprido o seu papel. Não seria a hora de dar um descanso a ele?

As palavras de Thórin, embora ditas em um tom casual, perturbaram o espírito belicoso que estava adormecido em Thrór. O semblante tranquilo do rei deu lugar a uma expressão inquietante e os olhos dantes serenos exibiam agora uma fúria que deixou o príncipe sem saber como agir.

\- O que pretende com essas palavras mentirosas, seu infeliz? – o rei indagou em ira. – Não pode esperar por minha morte para colocar suas mãos gananciosas no que é meu?

O rei agarrou Thórin pelos braços, fazendo-o compreender que sua aparente melhora era tão instável quanto enganadora. Bastaram alguns segundos para que todo o trabalho da família de Sigel caísse por terra.

\- Por isso passou a noite ao meu lado e me visitava com frequência?

O rei se exaltava a cada palavra e já não era possível identificá-lo com a figura serena e firme que há pouco caminhara sobre a muralha.

\- Calma, meu pai – Thráin tentou deter o rei, pondo a mão em seu ombro, mas foi repelido de imediato.

\- Deixe que eu me entendo com meu neto!

Thrór fitou o príncipe com olhos enlouquecidos.

\- Como pôde me trair assim?

\- Eu... – Thórin se viu confuso diante da reação inesperada de Thrór.

Os dois silenciaram por um instante antes do rei retomar suas acusações.

\- Nunca mais hei de confiar em você, Thórin! Isso eu juro por minha barba! E só não mando raspar a sua agora mesmo em consideração a seu pai. Afaste-se de minha presença e não retorne a mim sem que eu o convoque – concluiu, empurrando o neto.

Os olhos de Thórin queimavam de indignação, fitando o rei que o havia humilhado miseravelmente na frente da guarda. O príncipe tentava se convencer de que era apenas o anel do poder falando. Aquele tirano sem discernimento e o avô que o abraçara fraternalmente instantes atrás não poderiam ser a mesma pessoa.

Thráin mirou o filho, implorando com os olhos para que se retirasse.

Thórin deu as costas e desceu as escadas em fúria.

O Rei Sob a Montanha permaneceu em silêncio, enquanto trocava olhares com o filho.

\- Esse garoto passou dos limites, Thráin! Com o que você tem se ocupado que não viu no que ele se tornou?

Thráin não sabia o que dizer diante do raciocínio torno de Thrór que se retirou da muralha, deixando-o com o coração dividido.

Thráin olhou ao redor, chamou os soldados _khazâd_ para perto de si e sentenciou.

\- Se eu ouvir qualquer referência ao que aconteceu aqui, por menor que seja, pelos corredores de Erebor, saberei quais cabeças cortar!

Os soldados assentiram e Thráin se retirou.

* * *

 _Em Mirkwood_

Legolas seguia cumprindo suas atividades diárias, porém repassava mentalmente cada uma das palavras de Amras a respeito dos anões ou, como ele havia se acostumado a dizer recentemente, dos _khazâd_. Descobrira muito nos últimos dias e tanto os ensinamentos ancestrais relembrados a ele por Amras quanto as palavras de Thórin em Esgaroth o faziam querer saber mais. Contudo o príncipe da floresta reconhecia que tanto os conhecimentos do noldor quanto as informações encontradas nos escritos de Mirkwood se tornaram insuficientes diante de sua curiosidade. O eldar teimava em admitir que o que ele queria mesmo era voltar a conversar com um anão. No entanto, apesar das impressões positivas que ficaram nele da conversa que tivera com Thórin, tinha consciência de que não fora um diálogo fácil. Havia muralhas demais entre elfos e anões para que eles pudessem simplesmente se sentar e trocar ideias sobre seus hábitos e costumes. Legolas pensava nesses assuntos enquanto retornava de sua ronda. Foi a poucos metros da entrada dos salões de seu pai que ele vislumbrou a figura deste que o aguardava recostado em uma árvore.

\- Soube que resolveu retornar aos seus estudos – Thranduil disse objetivamente.

Legolas parou.

\- Surpreso? – o rei indagou com um meio sorriso nos lábios. – Quantas vezes mais precisarei provar a você que nada que ocorra nesta floresta permanece por muito tempo oculto aos meus olhos?

O príncipe virou o rosto.

Thranduil caminhou em direção a ele.

\- Seu amigo, Amras, fez o que pode, porém eu fui bastante persuasivo.

\- Disso não tenho a menor dúvida – Legolas comentou, fitando o pai.

\- Bom saber – Thranduil devolveu o olhar direto. – Agora me diga se precisarei ser persuasivo com você também ou se pretende me contar, sem rodeios, de onde veio esse interesse repentino por anões?

Legolas engoliu a pouca saliva que lhe restara na boca.

O rei estreitou os olhos.

\- O que aconteceu aquela noite em Esgaroth, Legolas?

O príncipe permaneceu em silêncio.

\- Não vou tolerar mais mentiras... – disse com voz sibilante.

\- Chega! – Legolas extravasou. – Sou eu quem não tolero mais viver assim, meu pai! Tendo cada passo meu vigiado dia e noite pelos seus olhos que nunca dormem!

Thranduil recuou diante das palavras do filho.

\- Sou o responsável por este reino, Legolas – disse com tom de voz austero, porém menos inquisidor. – Não posso me dar ao luxo de negligenciar nenhum acontecimento, principalmente os que se referem ao meu filho.

\- Então me diga como, meu pai, o que eu leio ou com quem converso pode constituir ameaça a segurança de nosso reino?

Thranduil piscou. Nada escapava aos seus sentidos que analisavam toda e qualquer palavra com uma minúcia cuidadosamente treinada.

\- Com quem você conversou, Legolas?

O príncipe quedou-se com a boca entreaberta.

O rei fechou os olhos por um segundo, antes de abri-los e fitar o filho.

\- Você se encontrou com Thórin em Esgaroth aquela noite – ele afirmou.

Cansado das investidas do pai, Legolas se rendeu.

\- Sim, meu senhor. Falei a ele sobre o anel do poder.

Thranduil ergueu as sobrancelhas, tentando demonstrar frieza, enquanto a indignação lhe queimava o peito. Nada o irritava mais do que saber que Legolas escondia qualquer coisa dele.

\- E obteve algum sucesso?

Legolas baixou os olhos.

\- Eu não sei. Ele agradeceu a informação e se foi.

\- Agradeceu? Tem certeza disso.

\- Sim, meu pai. Pelo menos tanto quanto os anões são capazes expressar alguma gratidão.

O Rei permaneceu em silêncio, analisando a expressão do filho.

\- Algo dentro de mim me diz que há muito mais por trás desta conversa.

\- Claro que há, meu pai. Deseja que eu reproduza o diálogo na íntegra?

Thranduil nada respondeu.

\- Trocamos algumas palavras, a maioria delas duras e cheias de indiretas. Ele defendeu o povo dele com argumentos que me deixaram curiosos. Relatos dos dias antigos que resolvi confirmar com Amras e em nossos escritos. Que mal pode haver nisso?

\- Se foi uma conversa tão inofensiva assim, por que não me contou quando o abordei aquela noite? – inquiriu ainda desconfiado.

\- Eu realmente preciso explicar por que tentei evitar essa conversa sobre anões?

O rei virou o rosto por um instante, antes de dirigir ao filho um semblante um pouco menos carregado.

\- Preocupo-me com você, Legolas. É meu único filho e de longe a pessoa em quem mais confio em Arda. Por favor, prometa que não irá me ocultar mais nada.

O príncipe baixou os olhos e assentiu com o coração pesado, pois sabia que não havia revelado tudo ao pai.

Thranduil se retirou com seu coração de pai lhe garantindo que Legolas não seria capaz de cumprir a promessa que lhe havia feito. Ele amava o filho mais do que qualquer outra coisa no mundo. Perceber que Legolas havia deixado de confiar nele estava lhe corroendo por dentro. E saber que o motivo do afastamento do filho tinha algo a ver com os anões era mais do que ele julgava suportar sem reagir.


	11. Apenas Fique

_Em Erebor_

 _Os olhos de Thórin queimavam de ódio, fitando o rei que o havia humilhado miseravelmente na frente da guarda. O príncipe tentava se convencer de que era apenas o anel do poder falando. Aquele tirano sem discernimento e o seu avô que o abraçara fraternalmente instantes atrás não poderiam ser a mesma pessoa._

 _Thráin mirou o filho, implorando com os olhos para que se retirasse._

 _O príncipe deu as costas e desceu as escadas em fúria._

Thórin caminhava guiado pela ira. Chegara a pensar em montar seu pônei e cavalgar sem rumo em busca de cabeças que pudesse decepar. Andou pelos corredores, desceu às minas, sentiu o calor das fornalhas em sua pele e não conseguiu se livrar da fúria que habitava seu peito. Em vão buscou por Balin. Único naquele momento que seria capaz de ouvi-lo. Também não havia encontrado Dwalin, seu irmão em armas que poderia ajudá-lo a aliviar a raiva com um intenso combate de espadas. Ambos haviam se ausentando da montanha em uma rápida ida a Valle.

'Maldição! Mil vezes maldição!'. Havia se tornado devedor de um elfo em troca de uma informação que serviu apenas para colocar seu avô contra ele! Se algum dia tivesse diante de si o filho de Thranduil novamente, por _Mahal_ que o elfo não sairia vivo daquele encontro! Thórin parou, pondo a mão na parede mais próxima antes de esmurrá-la. 'Maldição!' Não poderia nem se permitir pensar nisso. Fizera-se seu devedor. Seria uma desonra! Thórin buscou ar e tentou se acalmar o mínimo necessário para que seu coração não lhe arrebentasse o peito. Jamais em sua vida havia sentido tanta raiva como sentia naquele instante.

O príncipe decidiu retornar aos seus aposentos. Talvez na privacidade de seu quarto pudesse quebrar alguns móveis e acalmar sua ira. Entrou no corredor real como um furacão e só se deu conta de que havia alguém ali quando percebeu que seu corpo estava sobre o de Sigel, após haver esbarrado nela, levando-a ao chão.

Por um segundo Thórin esqueceu-se do que estava sentindo ao ver seu reflexo nos olhos azuis de Sigel e ao sentir seu cheio de ervas.

A filha de Gróin mal podia acreditar no que havia acontecido. O rosto do príncipe próximo ao seu, encarando-a, deixou-a desconcertada.

Thórin piscou, ao perceber o que havia acontecido e se levantou, impaciente e irritado.

Sigel ainda tentava recuperar o fôlego quando viu a mão do príncipe estendida em uma oferta muda.

Ela aceitou a ajuda de Thórin, ergueu-se e ajeitou o vestido amarrotado sob o olhar do príncipe.

\- Espero não tê-la machucado – ele disse com voz rouca. O perfume dela ainda em sua lembrança.

\- Foi apenas um susto – ela o tranquilizou, sem ousar erguer os olhos de imediato. No entanto quando o fez, não conseguiu conter a pergunta.

\- O senhor está bem? – ela indagou, diante da perturbação que via nos olhos dele.

\- Não – ele respondeu de forma direta. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

\- Vim renovar a infusão de seu avô – ela explicou.

Thórin estreitou os olhos.

\- Por Dúrin! Por quanto tempo mais ainda irão entorpecê-lo?

\- Não se trata disso, meu senhor. A intenção é apenas ajudá-lo a dormir – ela esclareceu sem conseguir ocultar o quanto a insinuação dele a havia desagradado. – E com uma dose bem menor que não necessita de reposição noturna.

\- Espero que isso não o prejudique – Thórin advertiu.

\- São recomendações de meu pai. Se deseja questionar seus dons de cura, sugiro que o faça pessoalmente.

Thórin baixou os olhos, fitando a boca que se atrevia a criticá-lo, todavia tal fato não o incomodou, muito pelo contrário.

A anã fez menção de se retirar, passando pelo príncipe com um cumprimento discreto.

Thórin não sabia exatamente por que, mas não queria que ela se fosse.

\- Sigel – ele chamou.

\- Sim – ela parou, voltando-se para ele.

Thórin suspirou, sem conseguir encontrar o que dizer. 'Apenas fique.' Ele pensou.

\- Não é nada – o príncipe se retratou. – Pode ir – finalizou, caminhando em direção ao seu quarto.

Sigel sentiu que ele estava precisando de algo e a curadora dentro dela se viu impelida a ajudá-lo. Pelo menos era disso que ela tentava se convencer.

\- Meu senhor – ela chamou.

Thórin parou, sentindo a angústia em seu peito diminuir ao som da voz dela. A anã caminhou em direção a ele e o príncipe se virou.

\- Sei que não aprecia nossos 'entorpecentes'. Contudo, às vezes, a tempestade interior pela qual passamos é tamanha que não chega a ser nenhuma desonra beber um chá morno a fim de acalmar a mente para que esta consiga pensar mais claramente.

Thórin olhou-a, considerando suas palavras.

\- Se desejar – ela prosseguiu – posso preparar uma infusão leve.

O _khuzd_ não quis se dobrar de imediato.

\- Por que acha que estou passando por alguma tempestade?

\- Porque eu fui derrubada por ela agora há pouco – disse, apontando com os olhos o local onde o corpo dele havia estado sobre o dela.

Os olhos de Thórin faiscaram diante da constatação da prima.

\- Sendo assim – ele resolveu ceder – sua ajuda seria... bem-vinda.

Ela baixou a cabeça em uma leve reverência.

\- Eu não demoro.

\- Para onde vai?

\- Preparar a infusão – ela respondeu sem compreender o porquê da pergunta dele.

\- Pode prepará-la aqui mesmo – disse, tomando nas mãos uma tocha que iluminava o corredor e abrindo a porta do quarto. – Se eu ficar sozinho, não garanto que haverá um móvel inteiro sequer quando retornar.

A jovem hesitou por um instante. Thórin percebeu.

\- Não se preocupe – ele se dirigiu a ela. – A porta permanecerá aberta.

Ela seguiu o príncipe com passos lentos e atravessou os umbrais do quarto ainda hesitante.

Thórin acendeu a lareira e algumas tochas no interior do quarto, permitindo a Sigel vislumbrar os detalhes dos aposentos bastante similares aos do Rei Sob a Montanha. A moça dirigiu-se à lareira e colocou água para ferver, antes de retirar da bolsa a erva que utilizaria. A anã amassou-a com as mãos e as folhas esmagadas foram atiradas na água. Quando esta começou a ferver, a aprendiz retirou a chaleira do fogo e tapou-a. Tão absorta estava em seu trabalho que não percebeu a aproximação de Thórin.

\- Espero que não me faça perder os sentidos – o príncipe comentou, logo atrás dela.

Ela virou-se de repente, encarando-o com os olhos atentos.

Thórin mirou-a de alto a baixo.

\- Sempre se assusta tão facilmente, Sigel? – ele indagou, dando as costas e caminhando em direção a uma poltrona.

\- Apenas quando alguém se aproxima sorrateiramente... – ela respondeu.

Thórin olhou-a por um segundo. Não esperava que ela dissesse algo.

Ele deu mais alguns passos em direção à poltrona e sentou-se, fechando os olhos.

Sigel o observava. Thorin massageou as têmporas com os dedos, como se quisesse se livrar de algum pensamento que o incomodava.

A anã tomou uma taça prateada e derramou nela o conteúdo da chaleira antes de caminhar em direção à poltrona com o chá em suas mãos e chamar pelo príncipe. Thórin abriu os olhos e ergueu a cabeça, mirando a taça.

\- Por quanto tempo isso vai me fazer dormir?

Sigel suspirou.

\- Não é esse tipo de infusão, meu senhor. É apenas um calmante.

\- Verdade? – ele inquiriu ao levantar-se. – Neste caso creio que não se incomodaria em dividi-lo comigo.

Os olhos de Sigel faiscaram.

\- Se não confia em minha palavra, meu senhor, por que requisitou meu serviço?

Thórin esboçou um sorriso.

\- Eu não requisitei. Você o ofereceu de bom grado.

A anã cerrou os dentes. Ele estava certo. Havia sido ela quem se oferecera para fazer o chá. Sigel assentiu a contragosto e levou a taça a boca, sorvendo quase metade da infusão, tornando a oferecê-la a Thórin.

Ele tomou a taça em suas mãos e a depositou na pequena mesa ao lado da poltrona onde estava sentando.

\- Agora aguardaremos alguns minutos para ver o que esse chá faz a você.

Sigel estreitou os olhos.

\- Parece que minha proposta não a agradou – ele comentou.

\- Não me agrada gastar meu tempo com jogos, alteza.

\- Isso porque sabe que vai perder – ele afirmou antes de caminhar até a porta.

\- Veremos.

Thórin parou, mas não se virou. Deu mais alguns passos e apoiou-se no umbral da entrada, aguardando pela passagem do tempo.

A moça o observou cuidadosamente. Fazia parte de seu ofício saber ler o que o corpo revelava. O príncipe de Erebor estava tenso e angustiado. Algo de muito grave devia ter acontecido. Sigel aguardou pacientemente, de pé, junto à poltrona.

Após alguns minutos, Thórin virou-se lentamente e fitou a anã. A expressão do rosto dela não revelava qualquer alteração que pudesse ter sido causada pela infusão. O príncipe caminhou em direção a ela, aproximou-se e percorreu com os olhos as linhas de seu rosto.

\- Passei pelo teste? – ela indagou ao perceber a intenção dele.

Thórin nada respondeu, todavia não tirou os olhos dela enquanto estendia a mão para pegar a taça com o que sobrara da infusão, sorvendo o conteúdo da mesma sem interrupção alguma. Ele passou a mão pela boca e depositou novamente a taça na mesa, antes de se sentar na poltrona e fechar os olhos.

Apesar da desconfiança com a qual ele a havia tratado, algo nela se preocupava com estado no qual o príncipe se encontrava.

\- Por que ainda está aqui? – ele perguntou sem abrir os olhos.

\- Estou esperando pela sua dispensa, meu senhor – respondeu quase ofendida com a forma como ele se dirigira a ela. Mesmo para um anão, o príncipe estava ríspido demais.

\- Você não precisa da minha dispensa – ele explicou secamente, ainda de olhos cerrados. – Como eu disse, veio de bom grado, assim sendo, pode sair quando desejar.

Sigel suspirou e deu alguns passos em direção à porta, chegando aos umbrais da mesma. Contudo uma força irresistível a atraiu e ela olhou atrás de si de repente, encontrando os olhos do príncipe que a miravam fixamente.

Thórin, que fora pegue desprevenido pelo movimento da moça, baixou os olhos sem saber para onde olhar.

A anã então percebeu que, pelo que estava parecendo, sua presença não era assim tão indesejada. No entanto, os _khazâd_ relutavam muito em admitir quando necessitavam de algo.

Ela entrou novamente no quarto e caminhou até a poltrona. Thórin não erguia os olhos, odiando-se por ter sido flagrado.

\- Precisa de mais alguma coisa? – ela perguntou de pé diante dele.

\- Sim – disse com voz rouca e sem olhá-la. – Contudo seus chás não serão capazes de me dar o que preciso.

Ele parecia tão cansado e tão triste, que ela não chegou a se incomodar com a rispidez da voz dele. Tudo o que ela queria era consolá-lo e aliviá-lo de alguma forma.

\- Quer que eu chame alguém? – ela ofereceu.

Ele jogou a cabeça para trás, apoiando-a na poltrona e mirando o teto. Não queria que ela chamasse ninguém, mas também não queria ficar sozinho.

O príncipe sentiu a mão da jovem em sua testa.

\- O que está fazendo?

\- Vendo se o senhor está febril.

Thórin reconheceu o aroma.

\- Que cheiro é esse? – ele indagou.

\- Eu esmaguei a erva com as mãos, para fazer seu chá – ela explicou, retirando a mão da testa dele. – O cheiro deve estar impregnado em minha pele.

Ele a olhou, sentindo os olhos trêmulos.

\- Perfumes não devem lhe fazer falta.

\- Confesso que quando vou a Valle, prefiro ir ao mercado de ervas medicinais do que ao de perfume – ela comentou.

Thórin voltou a recostar a cabeça na poltrona, sentindo o corpo relaxar.

\- Se não há mais nada que eu possa fazer pelo senhor... – ela comentou, ensaiando uma saída.

Ele virou o rosto, procurando um meio de impedir que ela se fosse.

\- Não poderia simplesmente se sentar e ficar em silêncio? – indagou, entre um pedido e uma ordem.

\- De que isso lhe serviria, alteza? – ela não compreendeu.

'Por Dúrin, mulher!', ele pensou, enquanto a olhava.

\- Apenas fique – ele insistiu.

Sigel silenciou por um segundo, antes de responder.

\- Está bem.

A moça buscou pela cadeira mais próxima a fim de se sentar. Quando voltou a mirar o príncipe, os olhos dele estavam novamente sobre ela, indecifráveis.

\- O senhor parece tão abatido. Talvez eu devesse chamar meu pai...

\- De forma alguma! – ele sentenciou. – E não quero que conte sobre isso a ninguém! Entendeu?

\- Guarda muitos segredos, alteza – ela comentou.

Thórin se sentia cansado e sem ânimo de retorquir. Fechou os olhos e virou o rosto.

Ela se levantou sem que ele percebesse e caminhou em sua direção, ajoelhando-se a seus pés antes de começar a desamarrar as botas. O príncipe deu um sobressalto.

\- Não precisa fazer isso! – disse, segurando a mão dela. – Não é apropriado.

\- Às favas com os protocolos e conveniências. Preciso fazer alguma coisa. Ficar sentada e inerte não faz parte de minhas habilidades – ela respondeu, libertando-se da mão dele e voltando a tarefa que se havia imposto.

Thórin quedou-se sem reação. Sentia o corpo amolecer e em sua mente os pensamentos se confundiam. Mirou a anã a seus pés. Ela estava lúcida e firme. O torpor que ele sentia não poderia ser efeito da infusão. Ele deveria estar esgotado, essa é que era a verdade.

Ela colocou as botas de lado e retirou as meias. Algo se insinuou dentro dele ao sentir o toque dos dedos dela em sua pele.

Sigel se levantou e pôs novamente a mão na testa dele. Thórin fechou os olhos sem questionar, sentindo o toque macio e quente libertar sua mente das amarras com as quais ele a mantinha sob controle.

\- Acha mesmo que sou cheio de segredos? – o príncipe indagou sem acreditar nas próprias palavras.

\- Duas vezes nos encontramos e dois segredos seus já estão sob minha responsabilidade – ela disse, segurando o rosto dele e verificando os olhos.

Eles se miraram por um instante, enquanto ela sentia a textura da face masculina em suas mãos e ele absorvia o calor que vinha das mãos dela.

' _Mahal, o que eu estou fazendo?'_ , ela refletiu.

\- Precisa dormir melhor, meu senhor – comentou, tentando disfarçar seus sentimentos. – Há muito cansaço em seus olhos.

\- Estou preocupado com meu avô – ele desconversou, virando o rosto.

Sigel tomou o pulso dele para verificar sua pulsação. Thórin a olhou.

\- Você é uma curadora dedicada. Isso não se pode negar. Todavia você também deve se cuidar. Pensei que adoeceria depois daquela noite cuidando de meu avô. Estava esgotada.

Ela soltou o pulso dele, hesitando em abrir mão do contato com o calor de sua pele.

\- Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta, alteza? – ela indagou, deixando-se conduzir imprudentemente pelo que sentia.

\- Faça – ele tentou parecer indiferente.

\- Por que me acompanhou até meus aposentos naquele dia? – ela perguntou, quase doce.

O príncipe refletiu por um minuto, tentando adivinhar o porquê do interesse dela em seus motivos.

\- Você não parecia nada bem. Seu irmão estava preocupado.

\- Estava apenas cansada.

\- Poderia ou não ser apenas um cansaço. Contudo em se tratando de nossas mulheres, sabe que costumamos agir com toda cautela possível.

\- Eu sei. É uma raridade conseguir convencer meu pai a me deixar ir a Valle. Teme por minha segurança.

\- Gosta de estar entre os _edain_? – ele inquiriu, intrigado.

\- Gosto do mercado de ervas – ela respondeu com simplicidade.

\- Por que plantas a atraem tanto?

\- Pode-se conseguir quase tudo com elas – ela comentou.

\- Mulheres e suas tolices... – ele disse, sentindo os olhos pesarem.

\- Se somos tolas, por que se importam tanto conosco? – ela ousou perguntar, percebendo que a mente dele já não guardaria os detalhes do que fosse dito ou ouvido.

\- São poucas... – ele murmurou. – Tão poucas que alguns edain não acreditam que vocês existem.

Ela tentou conter o riso.

\- Qual é a graça? – ele se incomodou, tentando, sem êxito, abrir os olhos.

\- Sempre riu quando lembro que há lugares na Terra-Média onde se acredita que não existimos e que os anões nascem da terra – ela explicou, aventurando-se em por sua mão sobre a dele, aproveitando que o príncipe se encontrava entorpecido.

Thórin sentiu a mente inebriada sem conseguir controlar pensamentos ou palavras.

\- Eu não os censuro – ele murmurou novamente, enlaçando a mão dela na dela antes de se entregar ao sono. – Vocês são boas demais para existir.

Sigel sorriu. Havia sido difícil, mas ele finalmente se rendera. Afinal pode-se conseguir quase tudo quando se sabe qual erva utilizar. Inclusive imobilizar o destemido príncipe de Erebor.


	12. Orgulho

_Em Mirkwood_

Legolas aproximava-se de seus aposentos quando a figura encapuzada surgiu no corredor. Amras baixou o capuz e dirigiu-se ao príncipe.

\- Lamento se falhei com o senhor, alteza – disse o noldor.

\- Não houve falha alguma, meu amigo – Legolas esclareceu. – Sei o quanto meu pai pode ser persuasivo.

Após um breve silêncio, Amras prosseguiu.

\- Irei embora o Reino da Floresta a qualquer momento.

\- Por quê? – indagou o príncipe.

\- Seu pai deixou claro que meus serviços não são mais necessários, então retornarei a Lórien. Um mensageiro chegou a pouco. Voltarei com ele dentro de alguns dias, conforme o rei o liberar. Embora minha estada em Mirkwood tenha sido agradável, será um grande prazer voltar a servir à Senhora Galadriel.

Legolas baixou os olhos.

\- Eu sinto muito.

\- Não sinta, alteza. Quando suas perguntas começaram, eu tive a certeza de que haveria consequências. Todavia creio que o conhecimento mútuo é uma arma bastante útil para trazer a paz a Terra-Média e fico feliz de ter contribuído. No entanto, se me permite o atrevimento, peço apenas que o que lhe disse não morra entre essas árvores. Há muitas falhas no povo de Aulë, porém também há coragem e honra. Que Yavanna Kementari, Rainha da Terra guie seus passos na missão que Ilúvatar depositou em suas mãos.

\- Honrarei seus ensinamentos, Amras. Vou partir para Valle em breve, onde deverei me demorar durante alguns dias. E se não puder voltar a vê-lo, espero que tenha uma boa viagem e que leve consigo o melhor do Reino da Floresta.

O noldor agradeceu, fez uma reverência e se retirou.

* * *

 _No Quarto de Thórin_

O príncipe despertou na poltrona onde havia passado a noite. Percebeu sobre si um cobertor que o havia protegido do frio noturno, sem conseguir se lembrar de quando o havia colocado. As botas foram retiradas de seus pés não por ele, estava certo disso. O príncipe piscou e balançou a cabeça, tentando se livrar dos últimos resquícios de sono e a lembrança da provável responsável o alcançou. Não se recordava de muita coisa, além de ter bebido o chá e de haver se sentado na poltrona. Mirou a cadeira vazia onde Sigel havia estado, prometendo a si mesmo jamais se deixar enganar novamente pela astúcia feminina.

* * *

 _Com Balin_

O anão mais velho escutou pacientemente cada palavra que Thórin tinha a dizer. Sua sabedoria conseguiu perceber que o espírito do jovem precisava expulsar aqueles sentimentos ruins que toldavam sua mente. Uma a uma, Thórin atirava as palavras, ora esmurrando a mesa, ora erguendo-se da mesma, indignado. Mirava a janela por um momento e retornava, detalhando ainda mais o que havia acontecido.

Balin reconhecia que Thrór reagira de forma exagerada ao comentário do príncipe. Se o Rei Sob a Montanha estivesse em seu juízo perfeito, poderia até bufar e contradizer o que o neto tinha sugerido, porém banir Thórin de sua presença e humilhá-lo na frente da guarda real havia sido a comprovação definitiva de que ele não estava nada bem.

Quando parecia que o príncipe de Erebor já havia esvaziado sua aljava, Balin julgou que era hora de dizer o que tinha no coração.

\- Creio que não podemos mais negligenciar a realidade, meu príncipe. Para ter agido dessa forma, seu avô deve estar tomado pelo mal do ouro. Espero sinceramente que encontremos um meio de ajudá-lo, no entanto isso será ainda mais difícil se a mágoa que vejo em seus olhos não puder ser remediada.

Thórin fitou o amigo.

\- Não posso mentir para você, Balin, nem para mim. Sei que era o anel falando pela boca de meu avô, mas foi a voz dele que pronunciou as palavras de humilhação que me baniram de sua presença, foram os braços dele que me empurraram como se eu fosse um ladrão qualquer e foram seus olhos que me miraram com um desprezo que eu jamais imaginei ser capaz de suscitar. Sei que um dia serei vencido e o perdoarei, contudo esse dia não é hoje, Balin.

O mais velho silenciou. A mágoa na voz de Thórin era recente demais. Pouco ou nada ele poderia fazer para mitigá-la.

\- Dê, então, tempo ao tempo, meu jovem – aconselhou o mais velho. – E veremos que em breve o sangue prevalecerá sobre a ira.

\- Assim espero, Balin, assim espero.

Thórin permaneceu ainda alguns momentos na presença silenciosa do mestre e amigo, sentindo que conversar com ele realmente o havia favorecido. Quando julgou já haver tomado muito de seu tempo, o príncipe despediu-se.

\- Obrigado por ter me ouvido, Balin.

Ele viu no sorriso que o amigo ofertou a confirmação de que Balin sempre estaria lá quando Thórin precisasse. Sim, o filho de Thráin sabia que poderia contar com Balin em qualquer circunstância.

* * *

 _Próximo aos aposentos dos curadores._

Após a conversa que havia tido com Balin, Thórin sentia seu coração um pouco mais leve, contudo muito tempo ainda seria necessário para que o príncipe se visse livre daquele peso. Caminhou decididamente até a entrada do corredor que levava aos aposentos da família de curadores. Havia um assunto pendente a ser resolvido. Permaneceu em seus arredores até que aquela pela qual ele procurava finalmente apareceu.

Como se tivesse chegado naquele momento, Thórin imprimiu passos em direção a ela. A anã carregava um cesto de ervas que enchiam o ar com sua fragrância refrescante. Sem saber exatamente a partir de quando, Thórin percebeu que já associava o cheiro de qualquer erva à Sigel.

Quando viu o príncipe de Erebor diante dela, a anã parou sem conseguir conter um certo ar de expectativa.

Thórin não se perdeu em rodeios e externou o motivo que o levara até aquele lugar.

\- Eu dormi – ele dirigiu-se a ela.

\- Espero que tenha dormido bem, altea.

\- Melhor do que se poderia esperar, dado o estado de nervos no qual eu me encontrava ontem.

Sigel tentou agir com naturalidade.

\- Fico feliz em saber. Uma boa noite de sono é um bem precioso.

Thórin estreitou os olhos. Ela estava fazendo-se de desentendida.

\- Contudo penso que tenha conseguido usufruir dele somente devido a uma certa infusão que entorpeceu minha mente, algo que eu deixei bem claro que não gostaria que acontecesse.

\- Preferiria ter passado a noite em claro, sendo sacudido por sua tempestade?

\- Não gosto de fugir das lutas que se apresentam diante de mim – ele disse, cruzando os orgulhosos braços.

\- Uma batalha sem objetivo, apenas pelo gosto da disputa, não merece ser travada. O que, além de olheiras, o senhor teria conquistado se passasse uma noite mal dormida?

\- As utilidades de minhas lutas cabem a mim determinar. Não outorguei essa responsabilidade a ninguém, muito menos a você.

Sigel cerrou os dentes. Não era a primeira vez que se via na posição de suportar a ingratidão do príncipe, porém ela havia dito a si mesma que seria a última. Ele não era o único naquele diálogo com sangue Dúrin correndo nas veias.

\- Sinto haver me intrometido em seus assuntos, meu senhor – ela principiou, determinada a dizer tudo o que ele merecia ouvir. – E posso lhe assegurar que da próxima vez que o encontrar com o espírito revolto em ira, não me desviarei de meu caminho para ajudá-lo a menos que o senhor o solicite e deixarei que a insônia lhe sirva de companhia para que o senhor veja o sol se por e nascer novamente, sem que suas pálpebras encontrem o repouso merecido. Se é disso que necessita para se sentir realizado, eu me disponho a ignorar suas necessidades de agora em diante, como parece ser de sua vontade – ela concluiu, sem conseguir disfarçar a mágoa.

Uma a uma as palavras de Sigel atingiram o peito de Thórin, fazendo com que ele quase se arrependesse do que tinha dito a ela. A jovem fez menção de passar por ele, seguindo o seu caminho.

\- Um momento. Eu ainda não a dispensei.

Sigel parou.

O orgulho latejava no peito de Thórin, no entanto ele não podia deixar que ela se fosse. Não naquelas condições.

\- Você tomou da infusão – disse sem olhá-la. – Por que não sentiu nada?

\- Julga agora saber o que sinto ou deixo de sentir? – ela olhou para o lado, mirando o perfil do anão. – Estou acostumada a varar noites junto ao leito de meus pacientes, inspirando infusões bem mais fortes do que aquela. Sou mais resistente do que pareço.

Thórin ainda não se sentia a vontade para mirá-la nos olhos.

\- Você me cobriu – ele comentou – e providenciou para que eu ficasse confortável. Por quê?

\- Não queria que sentisse frio – ela respondeu o óbvio.

\- Eu sei, mas por que meu bem-estar lhe importa a tal ponto?

Sigel sorriu levemente, meneando a cabeça. Anões e seu orgulho inabalável. Ela havia acabado de perceber o que o príncipe não ousava admitir e seu peito encheu-se de ternura. Por trás do perfil duro e das palavras de gelo, parecia haver um coração de carne.

\- Meu senhor, pare com isso.

Ele virou o rosto em direção a ela, surpreso com suas palavras.

\- Parar com quê?

\- Se quer me dizer alguma coisa, apenas diga – ela comentou.

Thórin mirou os olhos de safira que se voltaram para ele, emoldurados na face clara cercada por fios dourados.

\- Eu dormi – ele principiou com os olhos baixos – como há muito tempo minhas preocupações não me permitiam fazê-lo – ele parecia estar dividido entre demonstrar gratidão e ressentir-se por haver sido ludibriado por ela. E estas foram as únicas palavras que seu orgulho permitiu que ele dissesse. E Sigel as compreendeu.

A anã pousou inesperadamente a mão sobre o peito dele, fazendo-o erguer os olhos e fitá-la, incrédulo.

\- Sigel, isso não é apropriado – ele disse, olhando para os lados.

\- Lamento que necessite trilhar um caminho tão longo e difícil, meu senhor – ela prosseguiu sem dar ouvidos aos receios dele. - Sei que o orgulho e a fibra das rochas estão gravados a ferro em nossa carne, todavia há orgulho além da conta em seu peito e ele não lhe trará nada além de ruína.

A respiração de Thórin acelerou-se diante as palavras serenas e do olhar de safiras reluzentes.

A jovem começou a retirar a mão do peito de Thórin. O anão acompanhou com os olhos o movimento dela, lamentando o fato.

Sigel fez uma leve reverência e voltou a seguir seu caminho. Após alguns passos, ela permitiu-se olhar para trás. Talvez encontrasse sobre si os olhos de Thórin como ocorrera na noite anterior. Infelizmente o que viu a entristeceu deveras. O príncipe, de olhos cerrados, lutava consigo mesmo. Seu espírito de curadora conseguia sentir a angústia dele e lamentou que suas habilidades ainda fossem muito limitadas para que ela pudesse lhe proporcionar algum alívio.

Ela retomou seu caminho enquanto Thórin permaneceu um tempo considerável no corredor.


	13. Exílio

_Com Thráin_

Thórin atendeu prontamente ao chamado do pai, pois esperava que seu avô houvesse recobrado a razão e estivesse disposto a reconsiderar sua posição. Claro que ele sabia que não havia a menor possibilidade de ouvir um pedido de desculpas da boca de Thrór, contudo se o Rei Sob a Montanha simplesmente agisse como se nada tivesse acontecido seria mais do que suficiente para saber que tudo havia voltado ao normal.

O príncipe chegou às portas da sala onde seu pai o aguardava e, antes que colocasse a mão na maçaneta a fim de adentrar o cômodo, a porta se abriu e Thórin pode ver Balin saindo com uma expressão preocupada no rosto. O anão mais velho parou diante dele e pôs a mão em seu ombro.

\- Seu pai o aguarda, meu jovem.

O tom de voz de Balin estava alterado. Thórin havia percebido. Algo de muito grave parecia ter ocorrido e a preocupação que viu nos olhos de seu mestre de armas passou para ele próprio, fazendo com que o príncipe não se demorasse do lado de fora.

Thráin o esperava em sua sala e foi de pé e com rosto austero que recebeu o filho que passou pela porta e sentiu o ar pesado. Os olhos do pai o fitavam sérios. O príncipe o cumprimentou.

\- Mandou me chamar, meu pai?

\- Sim, meu filho – Thráin confirmou.

Thórin deu alguns passos, aproximando-se dele e se prontificou a ouvi-lo.

\- Não nos falamos desde… - Thórin baixou os olhos rapidamente e voltou a erguê-los. - Eu...

Ele não conseguiu dizer nada. Thráin apenas constatou o que seu coração de pai já sabia. Thórin deveria estar arrasado com o ocorrido.

\- Não se preocupe, filho. Sei que não foi culpa sua. Com tempo e paciência, tudo há de se ajeitar.

As palavras de Thráin retiraram uma parcela do fardo que Thórin trazia sobre os ombros. Temia haver decepcionado o pai.

\- Contudo seu avô permanece irredutível – Thráin prosseguiu, sem rodeios. – E não conseguimos convencê-lo a se submeter a um novo tratamento com Gróin. Teremos que dar tempo ao tempo a fim de que sua mente reencontre por si mesma o equilíbrio perdido.

Thórin balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, indicando que havia entendido.

\- E sob essas circunstâncias – Thráin caminhou em direção ao filho –, creio que seria prudente evitar qualquer encontro entre vocês dois.

O príncipe fechou os olhos, ressentindo-se daquela realidade. Porém assentiu novamente.

\- Seria difícil conseguir tal intento – a voz do pai era cautelosa – enquanto ambos estiverem sob a mesma montanha.

Thórin fitou o pai, sem conseguir acreditar no que ouvira.

Thráin suspirou, lamentando pelo que teria que dizer ao filho.

\- Por conta disso – ele prosseguiu – eu o incumbi de uma missão em Valle. Por um tempo ainda indeterminado.

As palavras de seu pai caíram como um raio sobre o príncipe de Erebor. Thráin permaneceu em silêncio, sem conseguir esconder em seu rosto o pesar por ter que dar tal notícia ao filho.

O rosto de Thórin era um misto de confusão e ira.

\- Eu estou sendo... banido?

Ele mal conseguia articular as palavras, enquanto sentia a ira latejando em seu peito.

Thráin permaneceu inicialmente em silêncio, pois sabia que não havia nada que ele pudesse dizer que fosse capaz de ajudar Thórin naquele momento. Contudo, a fim de preencher o vácuo que havia sido aberto entre eles, o mais velho prosseguiu.

\- Eu não colocaria nestes termos, Thórin. Não se trata de um exílio...

\- De que se trata, então, meu pai?

Thráin não encontrou as palavras pelas quais procurava.

Thórin pressionou as têmporas, rogando a _Mahal_ que o dotasse da paciência que ele sabia não possuir.

\- Quando? – ele indagou.

\- Já está tudo acertado com Girion, senhor de Valle. Como nossas relações com os elfos, que já não eram tão sólidas, se encontram ainda mais abaladas por conta do episódio das joias brancas, decidi estreitar as relações com Valle e Esgaroth. Você permanecerá entre os homens daquela cidade e os instruirá sobre as armas que iremos fornecer a eles. Sei que se trata de uma missão simplória e, antes do incidente na muralha, seria outro a desempenhá-la. Contudo será útil a nossos interesses demonstrar a Girion a consideração que nutrimos por seu povo se o príncipe de Erebor em pessoa tomar sobre si tal missão. Você partirá ainda hoje.

A mente de Thórin fervilhava e Thráin podia perceber no semblante do filho o quanto ele estava insatisfeito com aquela situação e que o mesmo necessitava quedar-se a sós.

\- Irei deixá-lo agora, meu filho. Fique aqui o tempo que precisar e depois vá procurar Balin. Ele irá com você até Valle.

Uma luz pálida brilhou na mente de Thórin após a declaração do pai.

\- Balin ficará comigo?

\- Ele apenas o acompanhará, Thórin. Com seu avô no estado em que se encontra e sem você para me auxiliar, não posso me dar ao luxo de abrir mão do conselho dele. Sinto muito.

\- Entendo... Thórin murmurou.

Thráin passou pela pesada porta de carvalho e a fechou, a fim de que o filho pudesse usufruir de privacidade. Sabia o quão difícil aquela situação devia estar sendo para ele.

Quando percebeu a porta fechada atrás de si, Thórin extravasou a ira em um grito gutural, ajoelhando-se e esmurrando o chão de pedra. Ele permaneceu por muito tempo ali, revolvendo-se em sua ira e tentando conter a tempestade que havia tomado conta de seu interior, a semelhança da noite passada. Contudo o príncipe sabia que daquela vez não poderia contar com o cheiro de ervas frescas provenientes de um chá morno em uma taça de prata.

* * *

 _Às portas de Érebor_

Sigel o observava de longe, incerta daprópria coragem. Pelo que ouvira de seu pai, o estado de nervos do príncipe deveria estar em um caos sem precedentes. Gróin era um dos poucos a quem Thráin contava o que lhe afligia. E este, por sua vez, não deixava de compartilhar com os filhos o peso que era depositado em seus ombros, afinal, como curadores, era de suma importância que conhecessem o que poderia haver por trás de pretensas enfermidades. As doenças entre os anões eram raras. Sua compleição natural dada a eles por _Mahal_ os favorecia. Na maioria dos casos, os males que se instalavam em seus corpos tinham origem em suas mentes.

Thórin se encontrava sozinho naquele momento. Inclinado sobre a pequena murada, observava as profundezas da montanha, enquanto aguardava por Balin que havia ido verificar se todos os preparativos estavam concluídos.

A moça começou a caminhar em direção a ele e parou quando, ao perceber sua aproximação, o príncipe virou o rosto em sua direção. Com o cenho franzido, Thórin fez a pergunta inevitável.

\- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Ela suspirou levemente, pois não desejava demonstrar ao príncipe qualquer sinal de apreensão.

\- Soube que irá passar um tempo fora, meu senhor.

\- Soube? – ele indagou secamente. – Quem lhe contou?

\- Sua missão não é nenhum segredo – ela explicou o obvio – E vim apenas...

As palavras abandonaram a boca de Sigel. A expressão do príncipe era desanimadora. Algo de verdadeiramente negro começava a germinar dentro dele.

Thórin meneou a cabeça e voltou a olhar as minas, deixando de dar qualquer atenção a ela. Seu coração estava pesado demais para se permitir sentir qualquer outra coisa que não fosse o ódio que lhe esmagava o peito. Naquele momento não havia espaço para mais ninguém em seus pensamentos. O melhor que poderia fazer seria afastá-la de vez.

Ela se aproximou, estreitando os olhos e aguçando a mente. A anã tentava perceber nos mínimos sinais que emanavam do príncipe até que ponto sua alma estava aflita. Quando já se encontrava bastante próxima a ele, ouviu sua voz chegar-lhe aos ouvidos.

\- Herdou muito pouco do orgulho de nossa raça, Sigel – ele disse sem olhá-la –, se mesmo depois do tratamento que lhe dispenso, ainda insiste em se aproximar de mim – concluiu, tentando desmotivá-la de vir até ele.

Ela apoiou a mão no mesmo parapeito onde o príncipe estava debruçado e aproximou seu rosto da face que a evitava.

\- O que me falta em orgulho, meu senhor, me sobra em obstinação. Simplesmente não consigo ficar sem fazer nada vendo o mal consumi-lo.

Thórin voltou seu rosto em fúria para ela.

\- O que supõe saber sobre meus males? – ele inquiriu entre os dentes. – Ou de qualquer outro sentimento que habite dentro de mim?

Ela não se intimou com a ira que viu em seus olhos. Após os contatos que já haviam tido, a anã começara a perceber que o príncipe mais ameaçava do que feria.

\- Eu sei sobre seu avô – ela disse diretamente, a fim de frear a raiva dele através da surpresa. – E sobre o verdadeiro motivo pelo qual o senhor está deixando Erebor.

Thórin empalideceu e prendeu a respiração, abrindo ligeiramente a boca.

\- Contudo não precisa se preocupar – ela garantiu. – Contam-se nos dedos de uma mão aqueles que sabem. Estamos próximos do Rei Sob a Montanha e nos inteiramos do ocorrido.

O príncipe soltou o ar que estava preso em seus pulmões, antes de se dirigir a ela.

\- Tem descoberto muito a meu respeito nos últimos tempos, ainda que apenas por acaso – disse, demonstrando sua insatisfação com a realidade que suas palavras expressavam.

\- Lamento que isso o deixe descontente, meu senhor – ela prosseguiu. – Todavia o meu saber ou o meu não saber sobre o que quer que seja a seu respeito não deve ser motivo para preocupação alguma de sua parte, já que nenhuma informação será passada adiante.

Ele a olhou de cima a baixo.

\- Diga-me logo o que veio fazer aqui.

\- Eu vim apenas... lhe dar... isso.

Sigel mostrou ao príncipe o pequeno sache de ervas que trazia na palma de sua mão. As folhas estavam envoltas em um tecido tão fino que podiam ser vistas com bastante clareza.

Thórin quis perder a paciência novamente com aquela mania irritante que ela tinha de pensar que tudo poderia ser resolvido com um simples chá.

\- Então pretende que eu me entorpeça novamente, Sigel? Sabe tanto de mim e ao mesmo tempo tão pouco! Já não percebeu que não vou...

Ele silenciou ao sentir a mão dela na dele, entregando-lhe o sache.

\- Não há folhas suficientes aqui para fazer sequer uma taça – ela disse quase sussurrando, enquanto seus dedos sentiam os dele. – Guarde onde desejar. Em seu casaco ou debaixo de seu travesseiro. Servirá apenas para que se lembre.

Ela segurava a mão dele entre as suas.

\- De que eu deveria me lembrar? – ele perguntou com voz baixa, sentindo a ira desvanecer ante o toque dela.

\- De que eu menti miseravelmente.

Thórin franziu o cenho.

\- Eu menti quando lhe disse que se o encontrasse com o espírito revolto em ira, não me desviaria de meu caminho para atendê-lo. Menti quando falei que deixaria que a insônia lhe servisse de companhia. Menti quando dei a entender que conseguiria ignorar qualquer necessidade sua.

Thórin sentiu algo morno por dentro, ante as palavras dela. Se alguma ira ainda restava em seu peito até aquele momento, a fala de Sigel acabava de liquidá-la por completo.

\- Por que está aqui? – ele indagou, desarmando-se.

\- Vim entregar o sache...

\- Não! Por que se importa... a ponto de estar aqui? – ele apertou a mão dela.

\- O senhor é o neto do Rei – ela principiou. – Meu dever é zelar pelo bem de sua família.

Thórin estreitou os olhos. Não era lealdade aos seus senhores que ele lia em safiras.

\- Está mentindo miseravelmente... outra vez.

Sigel o olhou nos olhos.

\- Eu me importo porque... – ela procurava pelas palavras.

O príncipe se viu aguardando impacientemente pela resposta dela.

\- Que _Mahal_ tenha piedade de mim – ela se rendeu. - Se é verdade que somos capazes de entregar o coração uma única vez na vida, creio que estou perdida, pois se trata de uma loucura sem par pretender que o senhor... – ela baixou os olhos, sem conseguir dizer mais nada.

Thórin tocou o queixo dela levemente, erguendo-o em seguida e sentindo o hálito morno em seu rosto. Por alguns instantes, desde muito tempo, pode sentir-se inteiro novamente, com a alma leve e o coração aliviado de sensações sombrias. Ele apertou a mão dela outra vez, pressionando o sache e o perfume da erva tomou conta dos seus sentidos.

Ela retribuiu, entrelaçando os dedos dela nos dele. O príncipe teve a impressão de que não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia.

\- Que sensação estranha... – ele comentou com voz baixa. – Sinto como se já houvesse tido seus dedos entre os meus antes.

A anã esboçou um sorriso.

Thórin inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

\- Sigel?

\- O senhor não teria como se lembrar... a infusão foi bastante eficaz... por favor não se zangue... mas naquele dia, em seu quarto o senhor disse... e fez... muitas coisas... e eu também... – as faces dela estavam vermelhas.

\- Não precisa falar mais nada – ele comentou, tocando os lábios dela com a ponta dos dedos e abrindo um sorriso que fez Sigel respirar aliviada. – Então minha aprendiz de curadora tem lá seus truques. Preciso acautelar-me futuramente...

\- Principalmente com o que diz em seu sono...

O comentário dela fez Thórin se recordar do que ele havia dito enquanto dormia na noite em que se conheceram, quando ela cuidava de Thrór... o anel... a palavra empenhada... o exílio... E uma sombra voltou a toldar-lhe o olhar, porém Sigel pôs a mão no rosto dele ao perceber a escuridão se aproximar.

\- Por favor, não se entregue a tristeza – ela comentou. O calor que emanava dela despertou um desejo contido no príncipe. Os lábios quiseram se aproximar, todavia algo em Thórin dizia que aquilo não seria certo.

\- É preciso que se vá, agora – ele disse com voz rouca.

Ela o mirou entristecida.

\- Eu estou partindo – ele admitiu. – E não sei quando e se retornarei. Não posso levar um pedaço de você comigo. Não seria justo – ele concluiu, virando o rosto e fechando a mão a fim de guardar o sache. – Mas levarei seu sache.

\- Então já está levando um pedaço de mim... - Os lábios femininos pronunciaram baixinho, enquanto ela dava as costas e se afastava. Após alguns passos, a voz de Thórin chegou aos seus ouvidos.

\- Sigel – ele chamou sem se virar.

\- Sim, meu senhor – ela também não se virou.

\- Eu vou me lembrar.

A anã esboçou um sorriso, mas deixou a presença de Thórin ainda com o coração ainda pesado.


	14. Dos Desígnios de Yavanna e Mahal

_Em Valle_

Legolas caminhava pensativo pelas ruas de Valle. Sua identidade mantida em sigilo pela capa élfica. Poucos eram aqueles capazes de identificar o Príncipe da Floresta. O elfo refletia sobre uma maneira de se aproximar da Montanha Solitária. Precisava conversar com Thórin a cerca daquele compromisso que havia se estabelecido entre eles. Legolas não queria para si tal responsabilidade. No entanto, após dois dias observando Erebor, ele simplesmente não conseguia achar uma maneira. Havia entregue à disposição de Yavanna aquela viagem e, ainda assim, os caminhos pareciam fechados para ele. Pelo menos era assim que pensava até ver Thórin apeando de sua montaria à porta da mesma hospedaria na qual ele alugara um quarto. O anão entrou, porém não se demorou, saindo em seguida.

O príncipe élfico sorriu com um canto dos lábios ao ver realizado o desígnio de Kementari, Rainha da Terra.

Legolas quis se aproximar do anão, porém Thórin tinha o olhar fixo em uma determinada direção e começou a dar largas passadas sem se preocupar com aqueles que estavam a sua frente. Ele parecia acreditar que todos deveriam abrir-lhe caminho. Legolas meneou a cabeça. Todavia era daquela maneira que as pessoas agiam diante do príncipe de Erebor: dando passagem a ele como os soldados fazem com seus oficiais.

O eldar se recordava de ter lido recentemente que se você quisesse elogiar alguém, poderia dizer que este alguém era 'Venerável como um Rei dos Anões'*, e ao observar a reverência com a qual as pessoas tratavam os Senhores de Erebor, Legolas só poderia concordar que tal elogio fazia todo sentido.

O elfo decidiu então seguir o 'Venerável Príncipe dos _Khazâd'_ de longe, para não correr o risco de perder sua pista, porém aguardaria pelo momento certo de abordá-lo. Após alguns minutos, Thórin chegou à Residência Oficial de Girion, Senhor de Valle. Ele subiu os degraus que levavam à entrada da construção e dois guardas se postaram diante dele. Legolas riu ao ouvir as poucas palavras, nada corteses, que o neto de Thrór lhes havia dirigido. Os dois se entreolharam e não tiveram outra escolha além de permitir a entrada do anão.

Enquanto aguardava do lado de fora, Legolas refletia sobre a mudança que havia ocorrido em sua opinião a respeito dos anões. Em outros tempos, se presenciasse a mesma cena que havia visto a pouco, ele estaria julgando Thórin um orgulhoso, atrevido, grosseiro e mais... o elfo riu sozinho novamente. Fato era que considerava o anão portador de todas essas características, porém, agora que conhecia mais sobre ele e sobre seu povo, elas já não lhe pesavam tanto. Os pensamentos do eldar foram interrompidos pelos comentários que o cercavam.

\- Aquele não era o neto de Thrór? – indagou um comerciante.

\- Sim! É claro! Sabia que o havia reconhecido – respondeu uma mulher que carregava um cesto de frutas.

\- Deve ter vindo por causa da encomenda que chegou logo cedo – especulou o comerciante.

\- A que encomenda o senhor se refere? – Um dos clientes indagou.

\- Armas – ele respondeu. – Armaduras, espadas, escudos e uma novidade que ainda não sei qual é.

\- Tem certeza disso? – Indagou a mulher. – Nunca ouvi dizer que os senhores de Erebor tratassem pessoalmente de negócios.

\- Por certo – respondeu o freguês.

\- Sim! – confirmou o comerciante. – Porém, pelo que fiquei sabendo, eles, os anões, cortaram relações com os elfos e agora querem fortalecer os laços conosco! Ouvi dizer que um dos grandes de Erebor viria pessoalmente a fim de apresentar as armas, principalmente uma que poucos de nós conhecemos.

\- Do que se trata? – indagou o curioso freguês.

\- Não se sabe. Ainda. Chegou coberta logo cedo, todavia era imensa.

Legolas sorriu por dentro. Então Thórin se hospedaria por alguns dias em Valle? O elfo agradeceu mentalmente a Yavanna por ter aberto seus caminhos. Ele só não compreendeu por que Thórin deixou seu cavalo naquela estalagem, quando o normal seria se hospedar na residência de Girion, já que, diferente dele, estava ali em uma missão oficial. O elfo teve suas reflexões novamente interrompidas ao ver a porta da residência ser aberta e Thórin sair acompanhado pelo senhor de Valle e alguns membros do conselho da cidade. O humor do príncipe não parecia ser dos melhores e o elfo decidiu segui-los à distância. Por nada deixaria que o anão lhe escapasse. Caminharam até a armaria da cidade, próxima a qual uma alta torre se erguia e sobre ela a novidade esperada havia sido colocada. Girion fez um sinal para que um guarda retirasse a coberta e a Balista se revelou. Os olhos dos homens brilharam e Thórin ergueu o queixo, orgulhoso do trabalho de seu povo. Dissessem o que dissessem deles, tanto homens quanto elfos não poderiam negar que aquilo que os anões se punham a realizar, o faziam com perfeição. O senhor de Valle sorriu satisfeito.

\- Era o que o senhor esperava? – Thórin indagou retoricamente.

\- É perfeita! Creio não existir uma joia de batalha superior a essa.

Thórin bufou.

\- Diz isso porque nunca viu uma catapulta giratória.

Os olhos dos edain se voltaram para ele.

\- Ou uma Biga de Rodas Cortantes – o príncipe ergueu as sobrancelhas, sentindo um prazer imenso em atiçar a curiosidade de seus interlocutores.

\- Uma o quê? – Girion perguntou.

\- Não importa – Thórin respondeu. – Se quiser saber mais sobre outras armas haverá hora e lugar para que novas encomendas sejam solicitadas.

Thórin começou a caminhar em direção a porta inferior da torre, dando a entender que subiria a fim de apresentar a Balista de perto.

\- Detesto esse anão – comentou Bain, irmão de Guirion. – Detesto a maioria dos anões de conheço.

\- Tenha paciência, meu caro – Girion contemporizou. – Eles são assim mesmo. Julgam-se senhores do mundo. Não cabe a nós mudá-los. E vamos antes que o Príncipe de Erebor inicie a explicação sobre aquela maravilha, pois ele o fará, estejamos ou não em sua presença para ouvi-lo.

Legolas sorriu novamente. Não deixava de ser divertido observar o jeito de ser daquela raça orgulhosa. Cerca de uma hora havia se passado até que os senhores de Valle e Erebor descessem. Pelo rosto de Thórin, Legolas conseguia ler o quanto ele estava aborrecido com a missão que havia recebido.

\- Deve estar cansado, mestre anão. Permita-me que mostre os aposentos da Residência Oficial que foram separados para o senhor.

Thórin mirou o homem sem esconder sua contrariedade.

\- Eu não estou cansado, mestre Girion – ele disse entre os dentes. – E já estou muito bem instalado na hospedaria próxima ao mercado. Lá ficarei enquanto minha presença aqui se fizer necessária. Pela dificuldade que seus homens tiveram em usar a Balista, creio que minha estadia será longa. E por falar nisso, coloquem-na no campo de treinos. Será mais seguro para todos.

Os olhos de Girion queimaram diante da insolência do anão. Mesmo Legolas achou que dessa vez sua falta de cortesia havia passado dos limites. No entanto, por dentro, o senhor de Valle estava aliviado por se ver livre da obrigação de acolher aquele atrevido em sua casa. Girion era um dos homens mais tolerantes com o jeito de ser dos anões, contudo momentos havia nos quais era difícil suportar sua companhia.

\- Fique a vontade para se instalar onde preferir, mestre anão. Espero que possa usufruir de nossa hospitalidade e de tudo o que Valle tem de melhor para oferecer. Nos vemos amanhã, então?

Thórin assentiu e começou a se retirar sem prolongar a despedida.

Os senhores de Valle respiraram aliviados. Estavam livres da companhia dele. Pelo menos até o dia seguinte.

 _Na Hospedaria_

Legolas observava o anão enquanto jantava. Ou pelo menos fingia jantar. O prato do filho de Thráin jazia intocado sobre a mesa, enquanto ele passava os dedos pela borda da caneca. Nem mesmo a cerveja, tão cara a seu povo, parecia animá-lo. O elfo analisou cuidadosamente o príncipe de Erebor e não soube por que havia demorado tanto a perceber a escuridão que ele trazia consigo. Legolas não a tinha visto nem em Mirkwood, nem em Esgaroth, quando conversaram por um tempo considerável. Ele então compreendeu que havia algo por trás das reações e palavras do anão, que estavam mais ríspidas do que se poderia esperar, mesmo para alguém do povo das montanhas.

O filho de Thranduil ponderou se deveria aguardar até o dia seguinte a fim de tentar uma aproximação com o anão. Contudo considerou que havia uma grande possibilidade de o humor de Thórin piorar com o transcorrer de sua estadia entre os homens. O elfo caminhou em direção à mesa onde ele se encontrava, baixando o capuz ao perceber que Thórin erguera os olhos em sua direção.

O herdeiro de Dúrin fitou a aparição, surpreso com o que tinha diante dos olhos.

\- Posso me sentar com o senhor, mestre anão? – Legolas indagou.

\- _Mahal_ deve estar muito zangado comigo – Thórin comentou ao reconhecer o elfo – se me manda mais esta provação.

Legolas não compreendeu o sentido por trás das palavras que o anão havia proferido. Apesar disso, não se intimidou e se dirigiu ao senhor de Erebor novamente.

\- Preciso conversar com o senhor, mestre anão, e posso lhe assegurar que serei breve. Devo fazê-lo de pé ou permite que eu me sente?

Thórin bufou.

\- Elfos! Sentar, não sentar, tanto faz! Por que insistem em complicar tudo? – disse, mirando o eldar.

Legolas ergueu as sobrancelhas e fitou a cadeira, insistindo na permissão.

\- Se faz tanta questão de meu consentimento, saiba que não a terá – Thórin mais rosnou do que falou. – Amaldiçoo a noite em que dei ouvidos a você, elfo infeliz! – Finalizou, enfiando uma faca na mesa e atraindo a atenção dos que estavam mais próximos.

O elfo recolocou o capuz. Não seria prudente que chegasse aos ouvidos dos seus, principalmente de seu pai, que havia se envolvido em alguma discussão com um anão. Diante da atitude o eldar, Thórin se levantou.

\- O principezinho élfico está preocupado com sua reputação? – ele provocou. – Sua atitude me enoja! Seu covarde!

Os olhos de Legolas cintilaram de ira por baixo da capa que lhe cobria o rosto.

\- E me recuso a permanecer no mesmo recinto que alguém de sua laia – o anão concluiu.

Thórin saiu como um furacão, derrubando a cadeira. Chegou a pensar em ir para o seu quarto na hospedaria, contudo, levando-se em consideração o estado de seu espírito, seria provável que o dia amanhecesse com o quarto em ruínas. O príncipe de Érebor se dirigiu a saída e deixou que seus pés o conduzissem pelos caminhos que quisessem, enquanto sua cabeça estava ocupada com a imagem do elfo e com suas insuportáveis palavras macias.

Legolas ponderou se deveria segui-lo. Estava claro que o anão o culpava por alguma desdita ocorrida após o encontro deles em Esgaroth e o elfo precisava descobrir a que ele havia se referido. O Eldar seguiu Thorin novamente.

O anão deu várias voltas pela cidade. Legolas calculou que andaram sem rumo por mais de uma hora, até que ele se viu em um mirante de onde se podia observar claramente a entrada da Montanha Solitária. O lugar era razoavelmente espaçoso, com alguns pontos de comércio ao redor. Aquela hora, felizmente, tudo estava fechado. Apenas algumas mercadorias cobertas permaneciam guardadas junto às paredes. Thórin parou e apoiou as mãos na murada daquela maldita cidade de homens, com o coração desejoso de retornar ao ventre da terra. Ele possuía uma natureza aventureira e gostava de conhecer novos lugares. Todavia nos últimos tempos havia preocupações demais cercando a Montanha Solitária e Thórin não se sentia bem em se afastar dela. A visão de seu lar aos poucos conseguiu mitigar a fúria que ardia em seu peito e o anão levou as mãos às costas, adotando uma postura ereta.

Legolas o observava e pode sentir no ar que o espírito de Thórin havia se acalmado. Contudo ele sabia que a mais leve fagulha seria o suficiente para que o anão voltasse a se entregar à ira. Já estava se acostumando a instabilidade do temperamento de Thórin. O elfo hesitou, porém não poderia desistir de uma nova tentativa. Ele se esgueirou silenciosamente, colocando-se a poucos metros de Thórin, permitindo que seus últimos passos pudessem ser ouvidos pelo anão.

O príncipe de Erebor olhou para trás sem conseguir acreditar no que seus olhos contemplavam.

\- Eu não sou covarde, mestre anão – disse Legolas, baixando novamente o capuz. – Contudo, da mesma forma que os anões não revelam aos de fora sua língua e seus nomes verdadeiros, os eldar não se agradam de que seus assuntos particulares sejam expostos diante de muitos olhos – o elfo explicou calma, porém firmemente.

A princípio Thorin não esboçou reação alguma, todavia admirou a coragem e a determinação do elfo em não haver desistido de seu intento. E embora ele desejasse com todas as suas forças que o eldar se fosse, percebeu que só conseguiria afastá-lo após ouvir o que ele tinha a lhe dizer.

\- O que você quer, elfo? – inquiriu secamente.

\- Minha intenção inicial consistia em conversar com o senhor sobre A Palavra Empenhada, contudo fiquei intrigado com o fato que o senhor haver amaldiçoado nosso último encontro. O que houve?

Thórin sentiu o peito incendiar com a lembrança de que se havia feito devedor do elfo. O _khuzd_ já não conseguia pensar claramente. Os desígnios de Mahal estavam obscuros demais para ele naquele momento e o herdeiro de Dúrin desembainhou a espada e se dirigiu ao elfo.

\- Maldição! Maldição! Mil vezes maldição! É como considero todo e qualquer instante em que um elfo cruza meu caminho!

Legolas não conseguia compreender de onde vinha tanta ira.

\- Se está preocupado com a dívida, mestre anão – ele propôs –, peço que acalme seu espírito, pois é precisamente minha intenção liberá-lo dela. Para isso estou aqui. Pode então parar de proferir palavras de maldição que certamente atingirão antes ao senhor do que a mim.

Thórin cerrou os dentes de ódio.

\- Está insinuando, seu infeliz, que Thórin, filho de Thráin, filho de Thrór sequer consideraria a mais remota possibilidade de quebrar sua palavra? Por quem me toma, principezinho insolente?

O anão deu alguns passos em direção ao elfo, ameaçando-o com a espada. Este, porém, não se moveu de seu lugar.

\- Pelo visto, tem mais coragem do que aparenta, elfo – Thórin provocou.

Legolas cruzou os braços.

\- Pelo que me consta, matar o seu credor é tão desonroso quanto quebrar a Palavra Empenhada.

Thórin hesitou por um segundo, diante da familiaridade inesperada que o eldar estava demonstrando sobre seus costumes.

\- O senhor está certo – Thórin considerou. – Não posso matá-lo, mas posso aleijá-lo! – disse, avançando em direção ao elfo.

Legolas se esquivou, desviando do golpe do anão e se recusando a lutar com ele.

\- Isso não tem o menor cabimento, mestre anão! – disse, dando alguns passos para trás.

\- Onde está sua coragem agora, elfo? – ele se voltou, renovando o golpe.

O elfo saltou para trás e desembainhou sua espada. Os olhos de Thórin brilharam diante da disputa iminente.

\- Não desejo machucá-lo, mestre anão! – disse, andando para o lado e fazendo com que ambos executassem um movimento circular.

\- Não irá me machucar, principezinho! – Thórin gritou e avançou, forçando Legolas a reagir.

O eldar executou movimentos de defesa com sua espada, reconhecendo que, apesar da limitada habilidade que o jovem anão possuía, a força da compleição dos herdeiros de Dúrin não poderia ser negligenciada. O que os golpes do anão deixavam a dever em precisão, tinham de sobra em força. Além do que o eldar sabia que um anão seria capaz de lutar durante horas sem sentir quase nenhum cansaço.

Thórin não disse nada, contudo se viu impressionado com a habilidade do elfo. Por certo em séculos de existência o filho de Thranduil havia lutado mais batalhas do que ele lutaria em toda uma vida. O príncipe de Erebor se deixava guiar mais pela ira do que pelas suas habilidades e avançou em direção ao elfo que desviou do golpe, permitindo que Thorin atingisse algumas prateleiras repletas de vasos de cerâmica, que encheram o chão com seus estilhaços. Thórin se virou e se defendeu de um golpe do elfo, derrubando Legolas sobre uma banca de madeira que de despedaçou. O anão foi em direção a ele, porém o eldar rolou pelo chão e em um segundo estava de pé novamente.

Em um certo do momento do embate, quando as espadas se cruzaram, o anão conseguiu derrubar o elfo e teria lhe cravado a espada na perna não fosse a habilidade sem par dos movimentos de Legolas. Aproveitando o tempo que o anão levou para retirar a espada que havia sido cravada no chão, o eldar o pegou de surpresa com um novo golpe, atirando-o contra a parede na qual estavam pregadas algumas armas a guisa de enfeite. Thórin caiu no chão a tempo de perceber que um pesado machado se soltara e o teria atingido se a ele não tivesse rolado no chão de imediato.

Thórin quedou-se apoiado em um dos joelhos por um tempo, mirando o machado que quase o atingira, reconhecendo que a arma havia sido forjada em Erebor, como se a herança de seu povo estivesse se voltando contra ele. Viu seu rosto refletido no brilho do metal prateado e vislumbrou em seus próprios traços o rosto de Thór. A lembrança do banimento que havia sofrido o atingiu novamente, fazendo-o recordar daquela manhã na muralha, quando havia pensado que poderia ajudá-lo a se livrar do mal que se acercava. Thórin sentiu outra vez em seus braços as mãos de seu avô a lhe afastarem dele e suas palavras banindo-o de sua presença retumbaram em seus ouvidos. O anão não retirava os olhos do machado e a ira que inicialmente tinha se apossado dele deu lugar a um sentimento mais profundo e mais sinistro ao mesmo tempo. Ele sentiu seus braços enfraquecerem e seu corpo lhe pareceu pesado demais. Thórin largou a espada no chão e enquanto o som do metal na pedra reverberava pelos muros de Valle, a mão fechada do príncipe esmurrava o chão com as palavras de maldição novamente em seus lábios.

*O Hobbit, Um Breve Descanso


	15. Faça-me Sorrir

_Do capítulo anterior…_

 _Thórin quedou-se apoiado em um dos joelhos por um tempo, mirando o machado que quase o atingira, reconhecendo que a arma havia sido forjada em Erebor, como se a herança de seu povo estivesse se voltando contra ele. Viu seu rosto refletido no brilho do metal prateado e vislumbrou em seus próprios traços o rosto de Thór. A lembrança do banimento que havia sofrido o atingiu novamente, fazendo-o recordar daquela manhã na muralha, quando havia pensado que poderia ajudá-lo a se livrar do mal que se acercava. Thórin sentiu outra vez em seus braços as mãos de seu avô a lhe afastarem dele e suas palavras banindo-o de sua presença retumbaram em seus ouvidos. O anão não retirava os olhos do machado e a ira que inicialmente tinha se apossado dele deu lugar a um sentimento mais profundo e mais sinistro ao mesmo tempo. Ele sentiu seus braços enfraquecerem e seu corpo lhe pareceu pesado demais. Thórin largou a espada no chão e enquanto o som do metal na pedra reverberava pelos muros de Valle, a mão fechada do anão esmurrava o chão com as palavras de maldição novamente em seus lábios._

* * *

Legolas percebeu a mudança na disposição do espírito do filho de Dúrin e viu a nuvem negra perpassando o seu olhar.

Thórin se sentiu cansado de repente. Tomou novamente a espada nas mãos, ergueu-se e caminhou em direção à murada. Parecia haver se esquecido completamente da presença de Legolas ali. O peito do anão doía, não por conta do golpe que seu corpo havia sofrido, mas por causa da separação a qual estava condenado.

O eldar apenas observava. Não conseguia encontrar uma brecha pela qual penetrar e iniciar um diálogo. Contudo, não foi necessário. Fosse por que ele sentiu a solidão pesada demais, fosse por um desejo maligno de encher o elfo de remorsos, Thórin decidiu contar o que havia acontecido.

\- Eu fui banido – disse com voz rouca.

Legolas arregalou os olhos e um frio percorreu seu corpo. Aquela palavra era grave demais para ser usada levianamente.

\- Queria saber o motivo da minha ira, elfo? – prosseguiu sem se voltar. – Queria saber por que amaldiçoei o momento em que nos encontramos? O motivo é este.

Thórin silenciou, aguardando o que o elfo poderia ter a dizer.

\- Eu não entendo... o quê...?

Thórin se voltou em direção ao eldar. A espada ainda desembainhada em suas mãos.

\- Eu tentei dizer a meu avô que o nosso poder já era grande o suficiente, que todos nos reverenciavam, que já não cabiam mais tesouros dentro das muralhas de Erebor e que talvez houvesse chegado o tempo do anel ter um descanso.

Legolas absorveu as palavras do anão e as possíveis consequências que elas poderiam ter trazido.

\- E o que o Rei Sob a Montanha disse em resposta?

Thórin baixou a cabeça. A fúria se insinuava novamente. Legolas aguardou o tempo que ele precisou para conter sua ira.

\- Fui tratado como um pária – a voz de Thórin era sombria. – Ele me acusou de tentar tomar-lhe o anel e me baniu de sua presença. Por isso estou aqui – ele olhou em direção às paredes da cidade. – Para que o poderoso Thrór não corra o risco de ter sua tranquilidade perturbada pela visão do neto usurpador.

O olhar de Legolas se esvaziou. O simples pensamento de ser tratado assim pelo seu pai fazia seu coração doer. E embora a empatia com o príncipe de Erebor fosse inegável, ele admitia que seria incapaz de mensurar a dor que Thórin deveria estar sentindo.

\- Meu pai estava certo – Legolas sussurrou, vendo-se mais atingido pelas palavras do anão do que qualquer um dos dois esperaria que ele ficasse.

O eldar caminhou lentamente até a parede mais próxima e apoiou a mão nela.

\- Eu não deveria ter me intrometido – ele prosseguiu amargurado. – Também lamento o momento em que decidi tomar parte em acontecimentos sobre os quais eu não tinha a menor condição de fazê-lo.

Thórin, apesar de estar longe de possuir a sensibilidade dos elfos, não era totalmente desprovido de sentimentos e percebeu o remorso que tomou conta das feições do eldar e seu senso de justiça sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Fato era que a, a princípio, a intenção dele era justamente essa. Todavia, vendo o estado em que o elfo se encontrava, algo se revolveu dentro dele. Sua atitude não poderia estar certa. Não era digna de um herdeiro de Dúrin.

O anão deu um passo em direção ao elfo, atraindo a atenção dele para si.

\- Não há salvação para meu avô – disse Thórin amargamente. – Nada do que se diga ou se faça o fará cambiar sua disposição. Compreendi que apenas a morte será capaz de libertá-lo e esta está nas mãos do Único e não nas minhas. Foi a loucura, que vi refletida nos olhos de meu avô, a responsável por este exílio e não o seu conselho. E não pense que me agrada admitir tal fato.

Legolas ergueu os olhos. A sinceridade e a fala direta dos anões parecendo a ele tão preciosas quanto o tesouro da Montanha Solitária.

\- Crê realmente nisso não é? Não está falando assim apenas para me fazer sentir melhor.

\- Nem em mil anos eu me preocuparia em mentir apenas para aliviar a consciência de um elfo – disse Thórin. – Não é do feitio de minha raça disfarçar a dor, adoçando a verdade amarga com mentiras.

\- Estranhamente suas palavras duras, porém verdadeiras, tranquilizam meu coração.

Os dois se olharam durante alguns instantes, enquanto uma trégua inesperada se estabelecia. Quem os visse minutos atrás, em um feroz embate de espadas, jamais julgaria possível a cena que agora transcorria.

\- Parece cansado, mestre elfo – disse Thórin, retomando o diálogo. Não que estivesse interessado no bem-estar físico de Legolas, mas precisava de uma desculpa para se afastar dali. – Creio que poderíamos continuar essa conversa uma outra hora.

Legolas assentiu.

\- Eu aguardarei. Não desejo atrapalhar seus negócios bélicos com o Senhor de Valle.

Thórin fitou o elfo com expressão de surpresa na face.

\- Como…?

Legolas ensaiou um sorriso e o anão compreendeu. O príncipe de Erebor murmurou algo como 'elfo intrometido', ao perceber que Legolas o observava a mais tempo do que ele pensava até então e começou a se retirar sem comentar mais nada.

\- Causamos um prejuízo considerável a alguém – Legolas comentou, apontando os objetos quebrados e as armas danificadas jogadas ao chão. – Eu virei até aqui amanhã e me desculparei pessoalmente.

Thórin mirou o dano que ele e o elfo haviam causado, retirou de um bolso interno do casaco que usava uma pequena sacola recheada de moedas de ouro e atirou-a junto às cerâmicas quebradas e repetiu o gesto com outro punhado de moedas que deixou próximo a banca.

\- Amanhã você me diz se eles gostaram mais do ouro dos anões ou das desculpas macias dos eldar – disse Thórin, passando pelo elfo.

* * *

 _Ainda em Valle_

O dia amanheceu monótono. Thórin resistiu em se levantar, pois sabia que teria uma manhã cheia de perguntas imbecis para responder e de sorrisos afetados para ignorar. Balin havia prometido que o visitaria na primeira oportunidade, contudo o príncipe precisava reconhecer que seria difícil ao conselheiro renunciar a suas inúmeras ocupações. Thráin e Erebor precisavam dele. Thórin tentou se conformar em que não poderia contar com a companhia amiga de Balin por um bom tempo.

Depois de se vestir, o príncipe tomou o casaco a fim de colocá-lo e não pode deixar de sentir o cheiro inconfundível do sachê que estava bem guardado no fundo de um dos bolsos.

'Sigel', ele pensou.

'Não há desonra em tomar um simples chá a fim de acalmar a mente para que esta pense mais claramente.'

Thórin quis sorrir ao se recordar das palavras da anã. Não seria nada mal tornar a vê-la. Ele vestiu o casaco, aspirando novamente a fragrância leve e desceu para tomar seu desjejum.

* * *

 _Em Erebor_

\- Por favor, meu senhor, poderia entregar isso a ele?

\- A ele quem? - indagou Dwalin.

\- O senhor sabe.

* * *

 _De volta a Valle_

Thórin chegou a mordiscar o pão e o queijo que lhe foram servidos, porém seu apetite parecia havê-lo abandonado completamente.

\- Pela minha barba! – disse o anão tatuado, sentando-se à mesa sem a menor cerimônia.

\- Dwalin! – Thórin exclamou, quase engasgando com a xícara de chá.

\- Não posso crer que vivi até hoje para vê-lo tomando disso sem que esteja doente!

O príncipe poderia ter se zangado com a provocação do amigo, porém a alegria que sentia em ver um rosto familiar não deixava espaço para outro sentimento.

\- São precisos nervos para conviver com a ignorância dos homens em relação às armas de guerra, meu amigo – Thórin tentou explicar. – Ou bebo várias xícaras de chá por dia ou acabo por matar alguém, causando um incidente diplomático.

Os dois amigos se olharam por um segundo. Dwalin sorriu.

\- Neste caso, creio que ficará satisfeito com a encomenda que lhe trouxe.

Thórin franziu o cenho.

\- Do que você está falando?

Dwalin estendeu o sachê que trazia consigo e Thórin o tomou em suas mãos, sentindo o aroma.

\- Uma bela anã loira pediu que eu o entregasse a você – disse Dwalin, mal conseguindo resistir ao riso, ante o rosto surpreso de Thórin. – Por que não me contou? – o anão tatuado indagou, dando um murro camarada no braço do príncipe.

\- Não havia nada para contar, Dwalin – Ele respondeu, guardando o sachê no casaco. – Tudo ocorreu tão depressa...

Thórin baixou os olhos.

Dwalin ficou sério.

\- Eu sei.

Após um momento de silêncio, o irmão de Balin prosseguiu.

\- Estamos fazendo o possível, Thórin. Seu pai e meu irmão...

\- Não quero falar sobre isso – o príncipe interrompeu, virando o rosto.

Dwalin compreendeu.

\- Neste caso – disse, erguendo-se – quero que me acompanhe até o mercado. Vamos ver o que essa cidade tem a nos oferecer. E pelos sete pais dos anões, deixe essa xícara de chá ai!

\- Preciso me encontrar com o capitão de Valle, Dwalin – Thórin comentou enquanto se levantava.

\- Estou vendo o quanto está ansioso por tal encontro, meu príncipe. Contudo uma hora a mais ou uma hora a menos não irá fazer a menor diferença. Eles continuarão tão ignorantes quanto são agora acerca das habilidades bélicas das quais nossas armas necessitam.

Thórin riu das palavras do amigo. Balin não havia podido vir, porém Dwalin, seu irmão em armas, embora não possuísse a sabedoria do mais velho, tinha um dom que lhe era mais necessário naquele momento. Dwalin sabia como fazer Thórin sorrir.

O dia transcorreu mais leve do que o príncipe poderia esperar. Dwalin pediu uma hora. Thórin deu-lhe uma manhã, mandando às favas aquele teatro do qual se vira forçado a participar. Se o capitão de Valle e seus soldados pudessem se encontrar com ele à tarde, ele iria. Caso contrário, teriam que esperar até o dia seguinte.

Os dois amigos almoçaram juntos e Dwalin quase conseguiu fazer Thórin se esquecer da amargura de não poder retornar com ele a Erebor.

\- Devo me dirigir ao Campo de Treinos, agora – Thórin comentou.

\- Sim, meu príncipe – Dwalin fez uma reverência e começou a desamarrar sua montaria.

Thórin sentiu um nó na garganta, como se a partida de Dwalin reavivasse a perda que sentira ao ser banido de sua amada montanha. No entanto, anões muito raramente demonstravam qualquer fraqueza, ainda que diante dos amigos mais leais.

O anão tatuado pareceu sentir a tristeza que tomava conta de Thórin, identificando-a com a sua própria tristeza. Também ele havia perdido o companheiro de infância, pelo menos por aqueles dias. Inseparáveis desde meninos.

\- Dwalin – Thorin chamou.

O irmão de Balin se voltou em sua direção.

\- Obrigado – disse o príncipe.

Dwalin assentiu e montou o pônei. Já ia partir quando se recordou de algo.

\- Meu príncipe.

\- Sim, Dwalin.

\- Algum... recado...?

Thórin meneou a cabeça, sorridente. Fitou o céu como se procurasse pelas palavras corretas.

\- Entregue isso a ela – disse, estendendo a mão e entregando ao amigo o primeiro sachê que Sigel lhe havia dado, antes de partir de Erebor – E diga a ela... que eu me lembro.

\- O quê? – Dwalin não entendeu.

\- Apenas diga. Ela compreenderá.

Dwalin assentiu e iniciou seu retorno a Erebor, deixando Thórin com um sorriso nos lábios e pensando em Sigel. Bendito Dwalin. Ele realmente sabia fazer Thórin sorrir.


	16. A Palavra Empenhada

_Em Valle_

No campo de treinos situado ao lado da armaria, o príncipe da Montanha Solitária tentava ensinar aos homens como usar a balista. A tarde transcorreu de forma nada mais, nada menos do que irritante, tanto para Thórin, que não sabia como ainda não havia matado alguém, quanto para os soldados edain, que não conseguiam corresponder às expectativas do anão. A flecha da balista nunca estava corretamente posicionada. As mãos nunca se encontravam nos lugares milimetricamente determinados como corretos pelo senhor de Erebor. E o alvo escolhido jamais era atingido com a força que ele desejava que fosse.

\- Não conseguiriam perfurar nem um porco com essa mira. Que dirá algo maior! - Exclamou Thórin no final da tarde.

\- As flechas são grandes demais! – Justificou-se um dos soldados.

\- Sou um arqueiro experiente – outro desabafou. – Não há como usar essa arma com a precisão que o senhor exige!

\- Por que anões fazem flechas tão grandes? – provocou um terceiro, segurando uma flecha negra. – Seria preciso pelo menos dois deles para usarem essa arma!

As queixas dos soldados preguiçosos e com pouca disposição para o treino, Thórin já suportava com dificuldade. Ainda menos disposto estava em deixar sem resposta a zombaria do soldado insolente.

Thórin fitou o ádan, caminhando em direção a ele, antes de tomar a flecha negra que este segurava.

\- Suas mãos delicadas não foram feitas para as armas de meu povo – disse o príncipe com voz grave. – Espero nunca mais vê-las diante de mim.

Thórin fitou o soldado que estava próximo à balista. O mesmo compreendeu de pronto que deveria se afastar. O príncipe encaixou a flecha com precisão e esticou o impulsionador com uma facilidade que atraiu a atenção dos _edain_. Ele estreitou os olhos, mirou o alvo e disparou a flecha. O tiro, além de certeiro, havia sido eficaz. A grossa madeira trincou bem no meio.

O príncipe de Erebor não se dignou a olhar nenhum dos soldados, mas deu largas passadas em direção ao capitão de Valle que havia sido deixado por Girion como seu representante.

\- Se não puder me trazer soldados habilidosos para serem instruídos – disse ainda irado –, pelo menos traga-me alguns que não passem as horas a se queixarem como crianças.

Ele deu as costas aos homens e já ia a uma distância considerável quando se voltou para olhá-los novamente, proferindo uma declaração final ao soldado que havia zombado da flecha negra.

\- Aliás, não ouso compará-los a nossas crianças, pois somos treinados desde cedo a usar uma balista e conheço alguns jovens anões que fariam você enterrar a cara no chão.

Assim o treino terminou e Thórin retornou à hospedaria.

* * *

 _Em Erebor_

\- Então você acha que ele está bem? – indagou Balin.

\- Thórin é forte – respondeu Dwalin. – Está sofrendo, porém não se renderá.

Balin quedou-se pensativo.

\- Logo que puder, irei visitá-lo.

\- Sei que ele gostaria disso – comentou Dwalin. – Contudo creio que uma outra visita também poderia lhe fazer um bem enorme.

\- A quem se refere?

Dwalin sorriu, apontando com os olhos para o nível inferior ao deles, cujo corredor levava aos aposentos da família do principal curador de Érebor.

\- Não seria nada fácil despistar Gróin e Óin – Balin constatou.

Dwalin ergueu as sobrancelhas.

\- Por Thórin – ele propôs.

\- Por Thórin – Balin aceitou.

* * *

 _De volta a Valle_

Thórin não sabia exatamente por que, mas havia se encaminhado para o mesmo mirante no qual lutara com Legolas na noite anterior. Talvez houvesse ficado implícito que eles se encontrariam ali ou talvez Thórin estivesse simplesmente buscando se sentir mais próximo da Montanha Solitária. O anão vislumbrou a muralha inexpugnável que nenhum exército seria capaz de sobrepujar. Contudo havia forças em Arda que poderiam fazê-lo e era por respeitá-las que Thórin desejava abrir os olhos do avô, antes que fosse tarde demais.

A lembrança das mãos dele em seus braços, empurrando-o, voltou a doer em seu peito. O príncipe de Erebor admirava Thrór desde pequeno. O Rei Sob a Montanha sempre fora seu ideal de fortaleza _khazâd._ Ser banido por ele havia sido o golpe mais duro que o príncipe julgava poder receber. Ele fechou os olhos, pensando em retornar a hospedaria. Sentia-se desanimado. Colocou a mão dentro do casaco e retirou o novo sachê que havia recebido, mirando-o longamente, até que uma estranha sensação se insinuou.

\- Nunca anuncia a sua presença, elfo? – indagou, enquanto tornava a guardar o sachê em seu casaco. – Por que lhe agrada tanto andar por aí de forma furtiva? – concluiu, virando-se.

O anão percorreu com os olhos os arredores, mas não conseguiu encontrar aquele a quem julgara haver percebido. Thórin baixou ligeiramente os olhos, aguçando os sentidos. Estaria imaginando coisas?

\- Eles apreciaram muito o seu ouro, mestre anão – Legolas se revelou, saindo de um canto mal iluminado.

Thórin balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, aliviado por perceber que seus sentidos não haviam falhado.

\- Bem mais do que apreciaram suas palavras macias, creio eu – Thórin provocou.

\- Há coisas que não podem ser medidas em termos de metais preciosos, mestre anão. Estou certo de que nem por todo ouro da Montanha Solitária você trocaria o que traz tão bem guardado junto ao peito.

Thórin estreitou os olhos e cerrou os punhos.

\- Estava me espionando, elfo insolente?

\- Acalme-se, mestre anão. Eu vim ao seu encontro, como havíamos combinado. Que culpa posso ter de...

Legolas baixou a cabeça e passou a mão pela testa.

\- Não vale a pena discutir por tão pouco – prosseguiu o eldar. – Será que todo o qualquer diálogo entre nós tende a se transformar em uma disputa?

Thórin virou a cabeça para o lado. O que o elfo poderia ter visto, afinal? No máximo o filho de Thranduil sabia que algo precioso era carregado por ele e só.

\- Suas palavras até que fazem algum sentido – confirmou o anão. – É melhor tratarmos logo do assunto que o trouxe aqui. Veio cobrar minha dívida – disse o príncipe, fitando o elfo. – O que quer de mim?

\- Não vim cobrar dívida alguma – Legolas principiou. – Fato é que ainda não me sinto à vontade com essa situação. Sei que é um costume comum de seu povo, todavia é um conceito estranho para um elfo, por mais que eu tenha me esforçado em compreendê-lo.

\- O que, exatamente, o senhor não entendeu? – indagou Thórin, ele mesmo sem entender as dúvidas o elfo. – O senhor me prestou uma informação preciosa e eu julguei que essa seria a forma adequada de lhe retribuir o que me foi dado. Qual parte da palavra 'retribuir' escapa a sua compreensão?

Legolas balançou a cabeça negativamente.

\- Isso eu havia entendido, mestre anão. São os detalhes que vim a descobrir depois de nossa conversa que não consegui assimilar.

\- Em nome de Dúrin! A que detalhes está se referindo, elfo enigmático?

Legolas esboçou um sorriso. Os anões realmente não se dispunham a ouvir longas explicações.

\- Eu segui sua sugestão – prosseguiu Legolas. – Pelo menos parte dela.

\- Sugestão?

\- Em nossa conversa em Esgaroth o senhor insinuou que eu só conhecia seu povo pelas palavras dos outros. Bem, lá isso era verdade, contudo, como ainda não me dispunha a buscar informações no interior das montanhas, optei por procurar palavras tão antigas quanto confiáveis, assim como o testemunho de alguns dentre os meus que conviveram com seu povo.

Thórin quedou-se intrigado com a declaração do eldar, sem conseguir acreditar no trabalho que ele afirmava haver tido.

\- E quem entre aquelas árvores poderia ter conhecido tão bem assim os _khazâd_ que pudesse ser capaz de testemunhar sobre nós?

\- Um noldor que veio de Lothlórien e que travou conhecimentos com os anões de Moria.

\- Meus antepassados? – Thórin indagou.

Legolas assentiu.

Thórin baixou os olhos ligeiramente. Sabia de relatos de dias antigos onde os filhos de Aule e os Noldor haviam trabalhado juntos, aprendendo uns com os outros.

\- Empenhou-se bastante. Por quê? O que pretende? – indagou desconfiado.

Legolas meneou a cabeça em uma negativa.

\- Por que sempre busca um motivo escuso por trás de minhas ações? Parece esperar o pior de mim a todo momento, mestre anão!

\- O que mais eu poderia esperar de um credor? Por que não para com esse jogo de palavras e me diz logo o que quer?

\- Eu não vim cobrar dívida alguma! – afirmou veementemente o elfo.

\- Então, em nome dos sete pais dos anões, elfo, por que veio a minha procura? Por que não me deixa em paz?

\- É justamente isso que eu gostaria de fazer.

\- Como assim?

\- Eu descobri o que A Palavra Empenhada de um anão significa – disse Legolas calmamente. – É muito mais sério do que julguei haver compreendido. O Senhor colocou em minhas mãos um grande poder.

Thórin cerrou os punhos.

\- E o que pretende fazer com esse poder agora, elfo?

Legolas silenciou por alguns instantes, mirando o anão.

\- Ninguém deveria colocar sua vida nas mãos de um estranho como o senhor o fez! É de minha vontade liberá-lo de seu compromisso. Não desejo para mim o poder que me outorgou. Não quero poder de vida e morte, de posses e tesouros ou de seja lá o que mais que esse compromisso me dê direito. O senhor está livre, mestre anão, de qualquer obrigação para comigo.

Ao pronunciar essas palavras, Legolas sentiu um peso enorme saindo de seus ombros. Recolocou seu capuz e se despediu.

\- Lamento apenas que tenha sido privado do convívio com os seus e por isso peço perdão. Que Aule o guie, mestre anão, e o reconduza ao lugar ao qual o senhor pertence.

\- Espere um momento, elfo sem juízo! – disse Thórin, aproximando-se de Legolas. – Não pode simplesmente atirar ao abismo um compromisso como esse. O senhor não tem o poder de me desobrigar.

\- Se tenho poder sobre sua vida, porque não teria de lhe desobrigar?

\- Por que me desonraria, não permitindo o cumprimento pleno da justiça.

\- O noldor me falou sobre isso. Já que o senhor sabia que eu não aceitaria pagamento algum, garantiu-me um que eu não poderia recusar.

Thórin inclinou a cabeça ligeiramente para o lado. O elfo havia realmente se aprofundado nos costumes de seu povo.

\- Então compreende que não posso permitir que não haja o pleno cumprimento da justiça.

\- Por quê? Qualquer anão em seu lugar o teria feito.

Thórin baixou os olhos.

\- Por minha honra – ele tornou a erguê-los. – Não pode me desobrigar!

Legolas suspirou.

\- Vim até aqui pensando em liberá-lo!

\- O Senhor me desonraria!

Legolas suspirou, retomando sobre os ombros o peso que há pouco havia largado.

\- Então ficamos como estamos. Eu não faço ideia do que poderia pedir.

\- Há tempo – Thórin explicou. – Não há prescrição para essa dívida. Dez anos, cem anos. Demore o tempo que precisar, porém acautele-se. Eu não sou um imortal. Se eu morrer, seja pela espada, seja pela idade, minha dívida morre comigo.

O tom da voz do príncipe de Erebor era quase solene. O anão levava mesmo muito a sério sua honra empenhada.

\- Amras estava certo – comentou Legolas. – Há muitas virtudes em seu povo.

\- Amras? Seu amigo noldor, eu suponho.

\- Sim.

\- Ele mencionou a palavra virtude quando lhe falou sobre... nós? Um elfo? Tem certeza?

Legolas sorriu.

\- Também falou de honra e coragem, embora esta última não fosse exatamente uma novidade para mim. Essa, pelo menos, é uma virtude que ninguém pode negar a vocês.

Legolas silenciou por um momento, antes de reiniciar sua narrativa sobre seu amigo.

\- Ele esteve na Batalha das Lágrimas Incontáveis que o senhor mencionou, mestre anão, e foi salvo de Glaurung pelo seu povo.

Thórin fitou Legolas, surpreso consigo mesmo por se sentir interessado no que o elfo tinha a dizer.

\- Ele também conheceu anões em Moria, como lhe disse, e travou conhecimento com eles sobre forjas e têmperas. _Os noldor eram grandes artesãos e menos hostis aos anões do que os Sindar, mas a afeição que cresceu entre o povo do Dúrin e os ferreiros élficos foi a mais estreita que já houve entre as duas raças.*_ Amras me contou muitas histórias sobre vocês. Sua origem, suas batalhas, seus costumes, pelo menos alguns deles.

\- Um elfo contando histórias sobre anões? Eis aí algo que eu gostaria de ver. Por que não o trouxe consigo? – Thórin provocou, cruzando os braços.

Legolas baixou os olhos.

\- Ele retornará a Lórien logo que possível.

\- Pensei que ele vivesse em Mirkwood.

\- Sim. No entanto, meu pai não se viu muito satisfeito com meu interesse repentino por anões e...

\- Thranduil! O que mais poderia se esperar dele?

\- Não se apresse em julgá-lo, mestre anão. Ele tem seus motivos de ser como é.

Nesse momento, ocorreu a Thórin um pensamento sombrio.

\- Ele sabe sobre...

\- Não – Legolas se apressou em dizer. – Ninguém sabe. Nem mesmo Amras. E nem ficará sabendo, no que depender de mim.

Thórin assentiu.

\- E o que disse a ele sobre sua vinda a Valle?

\- Ele sabe que vim passar alguns dias entre os homens. Faço isso com certa frequência. Por esse motivo me ocultei ontem quando o senhor chamou a atenção para nós.

\- Também gosto de deixar a Montanha, às vezes, mas prefiro a companhia das estradas. Não gosto de estar entre os homens. E ainda assim não demoro muito tempo. Sinto falta da quietude das montanhas – comentou Thórin. – Pensei que também fosse assim com elfos e sua floresta.

\- Creio que seja, mas não tanto quanto vocês. Eu sinto prazer em conhecer outras pessoas.

\- A Montanha é o único lugar pelo qual ansiamos. Praticamente todos os anões, sejam eles guerreiros, ferreiros ou senhores, passam, em alguma fase da sua vida, bons momentos na solidão das minas, onde podem sentir de perto o pulsar do coração do mundo.

Legolas observou cuidadosamente o rosto do anão, enquanto este falava e viu um brilho raro em seus olhos. Thórin parecia haver recuperado um pouco de sua essência, mandando embora por alguns instantes a nuvem negra que o cercava.

\- Você quase me convenceu – comentou o elfo.

\- Convenci de quê? – indagou o anão.

\- Quase me convenceu a entrar em uma montanha e desbravar o interior das minas.

Thórin riu ante a proposta do elfo.

\- Um eldar? No coração de uma montanha? Se algum dia resolver concretizar tal intento, mestre elfo, peço que me chame para presenciá-lo. Caso isso venha a ocorrer, me comprometo a passar uma longa estadia em sua floresta verde!

\- Está certo de que deseja assumir um novo compromisso comigo, mestre anão? – Legolas disse, esboçando um sorriso.

Thórin baixou os olhos, sentindo o coração um pouco mais leve após as palavras trocadas com o elfo. Ele se viu incomodado por se sentir daquele jeito. Seu orgulho não se conformava em admitir que pudesse ficar à vontade na companhia de um elfo.

\- Por falar em compromisso – Thórin prosseguiu –, eu preciso ir. Amanhã tenho uma árdua missão a cumprir.

\- Missão? – Legolas ficou sério.

O anão o fitou com um sorriso cínico nos lábios.

\- Preciso ensinar aqueles edain cabeças ocas a usar uma balista – disse, coçando a barba. – E por _Mahal!_ Como são incompetentes!

\- Uma balista de anões? Com flechas negras e tudo mais? – indagou o príncipe, tomando uma de suas flechas e simulando com as mãos o quão maior uma flecha negra deveria ser.

\- Não me diga que o filho de Thranduil se interessa por armas tão grosseiras? – Thórin provocou.

\- É sabido por todos que em termos de armamentos, os anões são insuperáveis **, mestre anão. Não há porque camuflar a verdade.

Thórin sorriu com o canto do lábio.

\- Gostaria de experimentar essa arma... – disse Legolas para si mesmo com voz baixa.

Thórin virou o rosto, considerando as palavras do eldar. Os anões costumavam ser ciumentos com seus conhecimentos e suas posses. Foi apenas por ser do interesse de Erebor que Valle estivesse bem guardada que eles haviam concordado em fabricar uma balista para os homens e se dispuseram a ensiná-los a usá-la. Seria uma situação completamente diferente permitir que um elfo pusesse as mãos na herança de seu povo. Contudo, algo poderia ser feito.

\- Gostaria de assistir ao treino de amanhã, mestre elfo?

Os olhos de Legolas brilharam e, sem conseguir conter o sorriso nascente, ele assentiu.

\- Então sugiro que converse com o senhor de Valle sobre o assunto. Estou certo de que ele atenderá seu pedido.

\- Eu não poderia ir como seu convidado? – Legolas provocou, sorrindo.

\- Não seja ridículo! – Thórin cruzou os braços. – Onde ficaria minha reputação?

Apesar das palavras ásperas, o tom da voz do anão, não chegava a ser ofensivo. Legolas considerava a atual conversa bastante agradável, quando comparada a outras bem mais tensas que já haviam ocorrido entre eles.

\- Então agora é o príncipe de Erebor que teme por sua reputação? – Legolas cruzou os braços, imitando o anão.

Thórin o fitou em desafio. No entanto, algo no rosto de Legolas o desarmou e Thórin meneou a cabeça.

\- Eu não me reconheço – ele comentou. – Deveria estar disposto a partir sua cabeça a fim de tirar esse sorriso irritante da sua cara.

Legolas o olhou profundamente.

\- Não se reconhece? Pois eu penso justamente o contrário. Creio que apenas agora, depois de tanto tempo, está sendo você mesmo.

Thórin mirou o elfo. Este, todavia, não se intimidou.

\- Eu o vejo diante de mim desarmado e de coração aberto. Estamos trocando palavras sem farpas ou acusações desnecessárias. Chegamos a rir um do outro. Que mal há nisso?

Thórin não sabia para onde olhar a fim de fugir dos olhos do elfo.

\- Thórin... – Legolas prosseguiu, sendo interrompido pelo anão que o fitou austero.

\- Não lhe dei permissão de me chamar pelo nome.

Um breve silêncio se impôs entre eles.

\- Estaremos no pátio de treinos amanhã pela manhã – Thórin prosseguiu, passando pelo elfo. – Fale com o senhor de Valle se quiser. E haja como se não me conhecesse – concluiu, antes de retirar.

Legolas sorria enquanto observava o anão se afastar. Provavelmente ele não havia se dado conta da confissão que havia deixado escapar. 'Haja como se não me conhecesse.'

* * *

 _* Apêndice de O Senhor dos Aneis,O Conto dos Anos;_

 _** Apêndice de O Senhor dos Aneis, O Povo de Dúrin._


	17. Caminhos Fechados e Miras Precisas

O príncipe de Erebor se empenhou em tomar pelo menos duas xícaras de chá aquela manhã, pois sabia que sua paciência estaria muito pequena para suportar as horas que se seguiriam em companhia dos soldados de Valle. Todavia ele acreditava piamente que o poder que as ervas tinham de acalmá-lo se devia mais à lembrança que traziam do que de suas propriedades curativas. Era a recordação da mão de Sigel em sua testa que o fazia esquecer seus aborrecimentos.

Thórin percorreu lentamente o caminho que levava ao campo de treinos, sendo surpreendido pela inédita pontualidade dos soldados edain que já o aguardavam. E não apenas eles. Ao lado do capitão de Valle, o filho de Thranduil também o aguardava.

\- Pelo que vejo, foram derrubados da cama essa manhã – disse o príncipe de Erebor.

\- Fizemos o possível para que o senhor não ficasse a nossa espera, mestre anão – respondeu Sador, educadamente. – E se não se importar, o príncipe Legolas é convidado do senhor Girion e gostaria de assistir à demonstração.

Thórin bufou e nada respondeu. E em se tratando de um filho de Dúrin, tal reação foi considerada bastante satisfatória por Sador, o capitão das tropas de Valle.

O príncipe de Erebor iniciou as orientações costumeiras e as primeiras flechas negras começaram a ser disparadas para a decepção do filho de Thráin. Uma após outra elas erravam o alvo. Depois de mais de uma hora de tentativas inúteis, Thórin cruzou os braços e não disse mais palavra alguma.

\- É preciso haver nascido no interior de um a montanha para conseguir usar essa balista! – desabafou um dos soldados.

O anão ergueu a cabeça e observou a reação dos presentes ao comentário do ádan. Thórin fitou ligeiramente Legolas e um pensamento tomou forma em sua mente.

\- Em nome de Dúrin! Se eu não conseguir que qualquer um de vocês, quem quer que seja, acerte pelo menos uma flecha naquele alvo hoje, devolvo os estoques de alimentos que foram dados em pagamento por essa balista e a levo de volta a Erebor!

Legolas baixou os olhos e os ergueu com uma proposta nos lábios.

\- Capitão, será que eu poderia... – ele insinuou, apontando para a Balista.

Sador olhou incrédulo para o príncipe e para a arma.

\- Se o senhor de Érebor concordar...

Thórin ergueu o queixo e mirou o elfo de cima a baixo.

\- Então, mestre elfo, está disposto a fazer uma tentativa?

\- O senhor consideraria me conceder tal permissão?

Thórin silenciou. Precisava ser convincente.

\- A que ponto chegamos... – ele murmurou, antes de fazer um gesto com a cabeça, indicando ao elfo que poderia se aproximar da Balista.

\- Jamais pensei que um dia veria um elfo usar uma arma do povo das montanhas – comentou Sador.

\- Pelo menos a mira deles tem a fama de ser bem melhor que a de seus homens – Thórin contemporizou. – E não consigo mais ver a arma de meus antepassados ser negligenciada dessa forma.

Legolas se aproximou da balista e pegou uma das flechas que estavam no alforje ao lado dela, posicionando-a.

O anão se aproximou e falou baixo para que apenas ele escutasse.

\- Ela não é sua inimiga. Saiba transformar a resistência que o impulsionador oferece em vantagem e não em obstáculo. É nisso que eles estão falhando – concluiu antes de se afastar.

\- E cuidado para não acabar se machucando! – disse rispidamente em voz alta, convencendo os edain de que as palavras que não ouviram deveriam ter sido tão secas quanto as últimas.

Legolas concentrou toda sua atenção no impulsionador, em vez de se concentrar na flecha e sentiu segurança na mesma, tal qual sentia quando usava seu arco. Thórin tinha razão. Era esse o segredo da balista. Mirou o alvo cuidadosamente e atirou, observando o caminho que a flecha negra percorreu antes de atingi-lo no círculo bem próximo ao seu centro.

Thórin fechou o punho, experimentando um estranho prazer com o sucesso do elfo.

\- Estão vendo? – ele se dirigiu aos _edain_. – Não é preciso haver nascido no interior de uma montanha para conseguir lograr êxito com a balista. Basta usar isso aí que vocês têm sobre seus pescoços! Enquanto a considerarem uma inimiga e não uma aliada, ela não será de nenhuma serventia! Eu não posso lhes ensinar mais nada enquanto não compreenderem isso.

Os homens baixaram os olhos, reconhecendo a contragosto a razão por trás das palavras duras do anão. Legolas também acreditava na verdade por trás delas, contudo não concordava com a maneira com a qual Thórin se expressava.

\- Sentimos muito, senhor – disse Sador, respondendo educadamente e desarmando o príncipe de Erebor. – Assumimos o compromisso de nos esforçarmos mais da próxima vez.

Thórin mirou o capitão de Valle, reconhecendo a sinceridade de suas palavras. Nada parecia abalar a paciência daquele homem.

\- Se realmente for essa a sua disposição, mestre Sador, podem contar com minha presença aqui o tempo que se fizer necessário. Apenas não voltem a tratar a herança de meu povo como um uma ferramenta qualquer.

Um dos soldados se adiantou, aproximando-se da balista e tomando uma flecha negra nas mãos.

\- Se me permite, mestre anão.

Thórin mirou o soldado de alto a baixo, mas assentiu. Chegara a pensar que naquela manhã nenhum deles se animaria a realizar uma nova tentativa.

O _ádan_ procurou seguir a risca os movimentos que havia percebido no elfo, assim como manteve em mente as palavras de Thórin e mirou o alvo, determinado a fazer melhor do que vinha fazendo até então. Ao liberar o impulsionador, os presentes puderam observar a flecha atingir o alvo ainda de forma precária, contudo, excetuando-se a proeza de Legolas, aquele havia sido, de longe, o melhor resultado daquela manhã. O soldado mirou o anão e Thórin o cumprimentou discretamente, reconhecendo o progresso que havia sido feito.

\- Próximo – o príncipe de Erebor solicitou e os demais soldados se posicionaram, aguardando sua vez.

O treino havia evoluído consideravelmente até que um dos guardas da muralha da cidade veio correndo em direção a Sador, comentando algo ao seu ouvido.

\- Tem certeza? – indagou o capitão.

\- Absoluta, senhor – confirmou o guarda.

Sador dirigiu-se ao príncipe de Erebor.

\- Sinto muito, mestre anão, teremos que encerrar o treino por hoje. Um assunto da maior urgência requer nossa atenção.

\- Urgência? – Thórin estreitou os olhos. – Do que se trata?

Sador trocou olhares com o guarda que havia vindo alertá-lo.

\- O mestre da Cidade-Lago nos enviou uma mensagem. Esgaroth parece ter sofrido um ataque de saqueadores na noite passada. Os danos não foram muitos, porém os culpados escaparam e não se conhece o paradeiro deles. Precisamos tomar providências a cerca da segurança de nossas terras.

Thórin e Legolas trocaram um olhar de forma discreta.

\- Saqueadores em Esgaroth? – indagou Legolas. – Quem além de... – o príncipe élfico baixou os olhos. – Orcs!

\- Tudo indica que sim, alteza – respondeu Sador.

\- Há tempos temos observado que esses infelizes estão rondando os arredores do Reino da Floresta, cada dia mais atrevidos. Parece que teremos problemas.

\- Eles foram repelidos pela guarda de Esgaroth e nada indica que não venham a tentar algo por esses lados.

\- Seriam tolos em tentar invadir essa cidade murada – comentou Thórin.

\- Por certo, contudo nada os impediria de atacar aqueles que se dispuserem a abandonar a proteção destes muros. Faremos um reconhecimento nos arredores de Valle e manteremos uma vigilância redobrada enquanto houver rumores nesse sentido. Enquanto isso, lamento profundamente informar – disse, fazendo uma grande reverência – ser decisão de Mestre Girion que vossas altezas permaneçam entre nós até que o assunto esteja resolvido.

\- Isso só pode ser piada – Thórin rosnou. – Estão nos proibindo de sair da cidade?

\- É provável que se trate apenas de um aborrecimento passageiro, mestre anão. O senhor poderá retornar a Erebor, caso deseje. Todavia tomar um destino diferente seria temerário. Peço que compreenda... – Sador tentou contemporizar.

\- Que compreenda o quê? Que pretende me manter prisioneiro porque me julga incapaz de me defender? Ou que eu aceitaria me atocaiar aqui dentro enquanto soldados que não são meus zelam por minha segurança?

Sador não soube o que responder.

Legolas veio em socorro do capitão de Valle.

\- Não se trata de questionar sua coragem ou sua habilidade, mestre anão. Creio que o que o capitão está querendo dizer é que eles conhecem bem os caminhos que os orcs devem estar tomando, afinal é o ofício deles zelar pela segurança desta região e de quem trafega por ela.

Thórin estreitou os olhos em direção ao elfo.

\- Além disso, o senhor está a uma cavalgada de menos de uma hora de sua casa, enquanto eu me sinto agora no dever retornar à minha a fim de tomar as devidas providências a cerca da segurança do reino de meu pai.

O príncipe de Erebor direcionou seu olhar sarcástico a Sador, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

\- O senhor permitirá que sua alteza o príncipe da floresta retorne sozinho ao seu reino, capitão?

Legolas fitou o anão e o ádan em seguida.

Sador tomou ar, antes de responder à desconfortável pergunta.

\- Sinto muito, vossa alteza – ele disse, fazendo uma reverência a Legolas. – As ordens são para que ninguém deixe a cidade até que os caminhos sejam considerados seguros novamente. O que não deve demorar mais do que um ou dois dias. E ao contrário dos anões – disse direcionando um olhar discreto ao príncipe de Erebor –, os elfos costumam ser bastante compreensivos com as leis e costumes de seus vizinhos.

Thórin cruzou os braços e Legolas fechou a mão em punho.

\- Já que não parece haver outro jeito... – O elfo respondeu de forma controlada. – Eu lhe concedo dois dias a contar de agora. Então retornarei a floresta.

\- Eu agradeço sua compreensão, alteza – disse Sador, fazendo uma última reverência aos príncipes. – Agora se me permitem, preciso organizar a patrulha. Creio que nos próximos dois dias não poderemos nos reunir, mestre anão. Fato que lamento profundamente. Tenham um bom dia.

Os soldados edain seguiram seu capitão, enquanto Thórin e Legolas foram deixados para trás.

\- Lamentam profundamente... – Thórin repetiu as palavras do _adan_. – Vou fingir que acredito.

Legolas mirou o anão.

\- O que esperava? Ninguém se agrada de possuir um chicote golpeando suas costas enquanto tenta aprender algo, mestre anão.

\- De que chicote você está falando, elfo?

\- Suas palavras – Legolas foi incisivo.

Thórin o fitou surpreso.

\- O modo como se dirige a eles chega a ser cruel em alguns momentos. Sei que sua raça não preza pelas 'palavras macias', como o senhor gosta tanto de enfatizar, porém um pouco de tolerância traria mais bens do que males às suas lições. A verdade nem sempre precisa ser cortante como o fio de uma navalha, mestre anão.

Thórin virou a cabeça para o lado, recordando-se das lições que recebia de Balin e percebeu as diferenças que existiam entre eles nesta questão.

\- Talvez eu esteja descontando neles... – príncipe cedeu.

Legolas compreendeu.

\- Foi justamente essa a impressão que tive – Legolas concordou, antes de dar alguns passos sem rumo e parar, fitando a saída do campo de treinos.

\- Parece que não sou mais o único exilado em Valle, afinal – comentou Thórin, cruzando os braços.

Legolas levou as mãos à cintura e balançou a cabeça.

\- Só me resta, então, continuar meu treinamento, meu senhor.

Thórin franziu o cenho.

O elfo caminhou em direção a balista e apanhou mais uma flecha negra, posicionando-a para ser atirada.

Thórin observou os movimentos do elfo. Ele possuía um autocontrole invejável. Em pouco tempo estaria mais do que apto a usar a arma de forma eficaz.

Legolas atirou a flecha, acertando-a próxima do ponto onde havia acertado a primeira.

\- Sua mira é bastante precisa – ele comentou, fitando o alvo.

\- E quanto a sua? – O elfo indagou? – Também não é?

Thórin estreitou os olhos.

\- Está me desafiando, elfo? Duvida que eu acerte o alvo?

\- Usando uma balista? De forma alguma – Legolas explicou. – Sei que com ela o senhor atira de olhos vedados. Eu me refiro a isso.

Legolas retirou o arco das costas e o estendeu ao anão.

Thórin mirou a arma élfica, antes de responder.

\- Treinei algumas vezes com arco e flecha, mas não me aprofundei no manejo dessas armas. Prefiro a espada e o machado.

\- Por quê? – Legolas indagou intrigado. – O que o senhor tem contra o arco e a flecha?

Thórin esboçou um sorriso.

\- São élficos demais.

O filho de Thranduil balançou a cabeça.

\- Além disso, nossos arcos e nossas flechas são diferentes – o anão completou.

\- Mira é mira – contrapôs Legolas. – Alguns disparos devem bastar para que se acostume com minhas 'armas élficas'.

O príncipe de Erebor estendeu a mão e tomou o arco, ainda hesitando.

\- Está com medo de não corresponder às expectativas, mestre anão?

\- Dê-me a flecha.

Legolas estendeu a ele a aljava.

Thórin a tomou em suas mãos e caminhou em direção à balista, postando-se ao lado dela. Armou o arco e mirou.

\- É leve demais – ele comentou.

Legolas nada respondeu. O anão disparou a flecha que passou ao lado do alvo, sem conseguir atingi-lo. Thórin apertou os lábios, ressabiado.

\- Posicione a mão um pouco mais para cima e terá um equilíbrio melhor – Legolas sugeriu.

O filho de Dúrin mirou o elfo, surpreso em ele ter se dado ao trabalho de lhe fazer uma observação. Legolas chegou a pensar que precisaria ouvir alguma rabugice da parte do anão, porém ele seguiu a instrução de forma precisa e retirou outra flecha, atirando novamente apenas para vê-la passar ao lado do alvo mais uma vez, porém bem mais perto do que lograra na primeira tentativa. Ele cerrou os dentes e tornou a armar o arco.

\- Determinado você é – comentou Legolas, atraindo o olhar do anão. Porém Thórin não viu vestígio de crítica ou escárnio na face do elfo.

O príncipe de Erebor tornou a armar o arco. O elfo se aproximou, tocando a ponta da flecha com o dedo.

\- Um pouco mais para cima – ele orientou.

Thórin seguiu a instrução, mirou e atirou. A flecha élfica atingiu o alvo no terceiro dos sete círculos. O príncipe continuou suas tentativas e, algumas flechas depois, conseguiu acertar o centro do alvo.

\- Agora chega – comentou o anão. – Não quero me acostumar com a leveza de suas armas. Sou um descendente de Dúrin. Prefiro o metal à madeira – concluiu, devolvendo o arco e a aljava ao elfo.

\- Em uma coisa o senhor tinha razão, mestre anão – Legolas comentou ao receber suas armas de volta. – Certas coisas podem ser muito melhor aproveitadas quando deixamos de vê-las como inimigas.

Thórin mirou o elfo.

\- Eu me referia a balista – ele explicou.

\- E eu ao arco – Legolas completou com um sorriso nos lábios.


End file.
